My Teen Romantic Comedy is Stranger Then i Expected
by AP Edwards
Summary: How will fate change for Hachiman after he saves Yumiko Miura form being hit by a car instead of Yui's dog (that doesn't run off his leash that day). will it change a lot or just a little? let just say that fate has a strange sense of humor.. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

"My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU"/ "My Teen Romantic Comedy Youth is Wrong As I Expected" is owned by Wataru Watari, Ponkan 8 and Shogakukan publishing. I own none of it of course.

What if Hachiman Hikigaya hadn't saved Yui's dog… but instead saved Yumiko Miura from being hit by a car.. How would this change things? Would it change everything or just some things?..read to see : )

Chapter 1

The twisted and dead fish eyed Hachiman Hikigaya yawned as he walked down the street the school for his first day of high school at Sobu High. He wasn't looking forward to it due to his painful time at junior high school but hoped that he could have some sort of reboot to things since he family had moved after his time in junior high and thus he wouldn't be in the same school as anyone from junior high.

Unfortunately, fate seemed determined to kick his life in it's balls.

At the same time he was heading to school, the blond and beautiful Yumiko Miura was also heading to school walking instead of riding due to her father being called in earlier to work then usual. She was texting several people she would be in school with that also had gone to the same junior high as she had.

Yumiko was determined to at the top of the social ladder again as she had in junior high and maybe find love if she was lucky. She hated walking to school but had no choice on occasions when her father, that was head doctor of the nearby hospital, had to go in early for emergencies. As she walked, she wondered what interesting things would happened for her in high school.

Seems like fate was also determined change her life as well..

Hachiman was going to cross the street to get to his school when time seemed to stop as he saw a blond girl trip and stumble into the road while a car was driving down the same road. Despite being a loner, he seemed to have heroic traits and darted forward, grabbing the girl as she stood up and the car tried to stop. Hachiman managed to knock the girl out of the way just as the car hit him after trying to slow down as fast as they could ad he was send rolling across the ground along with the blond girl.

The girl sat up with her head spinning as she spotted the boy that had pushed her out of the way of the car and hurried over to him as the driver got to see if he was ok. The girl saw he was pretty banged up and semi-unconscious and immediately pulled out her phone to call an ambulance as well as check his pulse.

She was relived to see he had one as she talked to the operator and informed them of what had happened and where they were. She saw the boy's confusion and grimace in pain as she took his hand and held it.

"Try to lay still, an ambulance is on the way" the girl said with pained expression on her face, only somewhat aware of the scrapes on her leg and arms. "I'd prop your head up with something soft, but I don't know how bad you were hurt.. If I moved your head I might accidentally do damage to your neck"

A few minutes later, the EMTs arrived and carefully put Hachiman into the back of the ambulance with Yumiko insisting on riding with him.

"Take us to Chiba Memorial Hospital.. It's nearby and my father is head doctor of the place" Yumiko stated as one the EMTs patched up her minor scraps.

A short time later, they were at the hospital where Yumiko's father put himself in charge of Hikigaya's case after she insisted on it.

"So.. Is he ok daddy?" Yumiko asked sitting in a chair spouting several band-aids on her legs and arms.

"Yes. He will be.. Minor injuries all things considered" Mr. Miura answered with smile. "I'm truly glad your ok.. And for that young man for saving you"

"Same here" Yumiko nodded in agreement. "Can I ask.. What his name is?"

"It's Hachiman Hikigaya and he appears to be enrolled in the same school as you" Her father stated, looking over. "Speaking of school.. Your injuries are minor so you should get going before your much later"

"Can I visit after school and thank him?" Yumiko asked, grabbing her school bag.

"I suppose that will be ok" Was the reply as her father handed her note for being late for school. "I already called you a cab and they're waiting outside for you to take you to school…they're already paid.. So get going"

Later that day…

Yumiko arrived at the hospital and got the room number for Hachiman from her father. She knocked on the door before walking in and found a man and two females there with Hachiman.

"Pardon the intrusion" Yumiko stated walking inside. "My name is Yumiko Miura and I came to thank Hachiman Hikigaya for .. Well…saving my life this morning"

"So this is the girl you saved, onii-chan?" A girl with a colic and large grin asked. "Hi!.. Nice to meet you Yumiko-chan.. I'm Komachi Hikigaya, his adorable, awesome younger sister"

"Nice to meet you" Yumiko nodded raising an eyebrow at her enthusiasm, before looking at the adults. "Are you his parents?"

"That's right… I'm his mother.." A attractive woman with glasses nodded. "… and this is his father"

"Nice to meet you both as well" Yumiko bowed before looking at Hachiman. "Nice to see you looking better then this morning… I really owe you big time for saving my life today"

"Um.. It's fine" Hachiman replied, in his usual uncomfortable way. "Just doing what felt right"

"You'll have to forgive my brother.. He's not great with people" Komachi quickly stated. "But he's still the best big brother in the world.. Lots of Komachi points there!"

"Well.. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing Hikigaya.. How long will you be out for.. Liked how much school will you miss I mean?" Yumiko asked, absently playing with her drill style hair.

"Like two weeks" Hachiman answered, short and concisely. "This sucks"

"It definitely does... Well…I don't want to interrupt you and your family so, I should like be going" Yumiko stated politely. " I just wanted to check on you and thank you…oh and like before I forget...I like got ya a get well card on the way here"

"Oh.. Um.. Thanks" Hachiman nodded, as she handed it to him.

"Well.. Be sure to tots look me up once you start school if you need anything" Yumiko walked to the door. "Nice to meet the rest of you too"

"She seems polite" Hachiman's mother stated, looking back at her son. "Even though I still think it was reckless to risk your life like that.. I'm still proud of you for saving a stranger's life like that"

"My Onii-chan's a total hero!" Komachi giggled, sitting down on chair. "So are you going to talk to her when you get in school?"

"Somehow.. I doubt that" Hachiman replied, furrowing his eyes brows. "I know her kind.. Snobby rich type girl.. She only felt sorry for me and felt she owed me for rescuing her"

Two weeks later…

Hachiman walked into classroom 2F for his first day of high school.. He had finally recovered from the broken leg and other minor injuries and wasn't looking forward to being in school after everyone had already made their groups of friends for the year.

He walked in yawning and was told by his admittedly attractive homeroom teacher, Shizuka Hiratsuka, where his seat was. He dropped his school bag on the desk and was about to sit down when he heard a female voice call out.

"Hey Hikio"

Hachiman looked and saw the blond girl he'd saved from the car and had visited him at the hospital waving him over to her and several other students standing near her desk.

He really didn't want to deal with her and hadn't realized they be in the same classroom but figured if he got it over with now, maybe they'd realize he wasn't interested in being their friend and leave him alone faster.

Hachiman put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the group. "Yo"

"Like hey.. Good to see you walking around again" Yumiko stated, putting her phone away. "You like full healed?"

"Yeah.. Pretty much" Hachiman nodded as he noticed a thin but busty girl with pink hair blushing at him for some reason.

"Great.. So like these are my friends…This is Hayato Hayama...Hina Ebina...Tobe…Ooka…Yamato… and Yui Yuigahama" Yumiko stated pointing at each person as she said their name.

"Hey" Hachiman nodded to them all.

"Nice to met you" Hayato put out his hand to shake Hachiman's.

Hachiman was hesitant but relented after moment and shook his hand. _"His smile looks really ...fake"_

"N-nice to meet y-you" Yui nodded to Hachiman with slight redness to her cheeks.

"So Hikio, you like been shown around the school yet?" Yumiko asked, folding her arms on the desk in front of her.

"Um.. Not really" was his reply.

"Hayato… can you show Hikio around today at some point?" The blond asked looking at the smiling Hayato. "6th period is a free period I think"

"Of course.. That's a great idea Yumiko" Hayama smiled at her, making her blush. "So does that sound ok, Hikitani?"

"It's Hikigaya.. Hachiman Hikigaya" was the reply. "But.. I guess if it's not too much trouble"

"Of course it isn't" Hayato said genuinely. "I'd be happy too"

"Since class starts in like five minutes.. Like how about you join us for lunch today so we can get to know you, Hikio" Yumiko then stated, seeing nods from the others. "Oh.. And Yui.. How about you go fetch us some drinks to celebrate Hikio full healed from his injuries"

"Oh.. Ok.." Yui nodded. "That'd be tots fine with me of course"

"Great" Yumiko said, not looking at her. "Hurry up or we won't have time to drink them"

" _So Yumiko is the alpha dog in the pack"_ Hachiman noted, glancing at the pink haired girl Yui who was blushed again after making eye contact. _"While Yui is the gofer for the group"_

"How about juice? Is everyone ok with that?" Yui asked, see nod fro everyone except Hachiman.

"Um.. I actually like Maxx coffee if they sell it in the vending machines" Hachiman stated with bored expression as he pulled out his wallet.

"Drinks are on me" Hayama stated, stopping Hachiman and handing Yui some money.. "My way of saying thanks for saving Yumiko's life"

"You don't have to.." Hachiman trailed off as Yui hurried off to get drinks.

"So like Hikio,.. You said you liked max coffee?.. isn't that like a super sugary coffee?" Yumiko asked, looking at him. "I've never tried It… but heard its really sweet"

"Life can be bitter.. So at least coffee can be sweet" Hachiman stated, shrugging.

"That's pretty deep Hikitani" Tobe laughed. "Like a philosopher"

"Something like that I guess" Hachiman replied, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"It's like pretty cool your in our class and junk" Yumiko added, getting his attention. "Didn't expect that"

Hachiman nodded absently. "Pretty interesting coincidence I guess"

A moment later, Yui returned to class with her arms full of drinks though looked like she was going to drop them. Despite not liking nice girls like Yui, Hachiman decided to help her and walked over. "Here.. Your going to drop them"

"Oh t-thanks, Hikki" Yui nodded handing him several drinks before they carried them over to Yumiko and the others.

"You didn't have to help her, I'm sure Yui could have managed" Yumiko frowned as Hachiman and Yui put the drinks on the desk. "Right Yui?"

"Um.. Right of course" Yui gave a smile that Hachiman recognized as fake and forced.

Just after they finished drinking, the bell rang and the tall and admittedly beautiful Ms. Hiratsuka announced class was starting so Hachiman headed back to his seat. _"I need to stay away from those fake people"_

As soon as lunch came, Hachiman was dreading being stuck eating with the "normies" as he called them but saw Yumiko waving him over once again as soon as the bell rang.

Sighing, Hachiman was about to join when Ms Hiratsuka peaked her head in the classroom and called him over.

"Hikigaya, we need to chat" Hiratsuka stated, folding her arms under her somewhat large chest.

"About what?" He asked after they were outside the classroom.

"This.." She held out a report about reflecting on life in high school. "What is this garbage?.. "Youth is lies.. Youth is evil…and my favorite.. "You normies can go die in a fire"

"What about it?" Hachiman asked, not making eye contact.

Hiratsuka's eye twitched as she spoke again. "Tell me.. What was the assignment for class today?"

"Writing an essay titled reflecting on high school life" He replied, still not looking at her.

"Correct...so tell me.. What the hell is this.. Garbage?.. Is it a threat to school? Are you a terrorist or just an idiot?" She asked, worriedly running her hand through her hair. "Honestly…what exactly was the point of your smart ass essay?.. I'd love to hear it"

"I did the assignment as asked.. Most high school students are like this basically" Hachiman cleared his throat.

"You were suppose to reflect _your_ life, smartass" Hiratsuka growled, pulling out a cigarette from the pocket of her white lab coat she wore(despite being an Japanese literature teacher). "I saw your entrance exam score before you healed enough to come to school,.. So I know your not stupid as your pretending to be.. don't play dumb with me kid"

"I guess for a woman your age, I'd be considered a kid"

Hachiman was suddenly bent over clutching his stomach and Hiratsuka was pulling her fist away from him.

"Next one will have real force" She glared, lighting her cigarette.

"I'll rewrite it.." Hachiman stated, recovering.

"Look.. It's not that I'm mad per say.. "

" _Here it comes...It's annoying when people say that but are actually mad"_ Hachiman groaned internally, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Just.. Worried about you" Hiratsuka said after a moment. "Hikigaya.. You haven't joined club yet. Do you intend to?"

"No.."

"You seem a bit friendly with Yumiko Miura and her group at least" Hiratsuka then stated. "Though the faces you were making made it seem like you had no interest in them.. Do you have any friends outside school?"

"My motto is to treat everyone equally distain so I don't wanna play favorites"

"So that's a no as I thought" Hiratsuka sighed again. "That means no girlfriend then, right?"

"No…"

"Ok.. Look.. You can rewrite the essay for me tonight" His teacher said after a moment.

"Fine" he was about to walk back into the class but was stopped as she grabbed his shoulder.

"I wasn't done yet.." She replied, shaking her head as she handed him a blank report essay form to use. "Come see me in the staff room after the final bell rings... don't make me come find you"

"Uh.. Right"

Hachiman walked back into the classroom and laid the paper on his desk as he grabbed his lunch.

"What did the teacher want, Hikitani?" Tobe asked, as soon as he saw him.

"Uh… it's an assignment I need to do that I missed" Hachiman answered , looking over.

"That's totally sucks bro" Tobe folded his arms.

"Yeah.. Homework tots blows" Yumiko agreed. "Oh.. By the way, have you considered what club you wanna join?.. We have a number of them here at the school"

"Um.. Not sure yet.. Haven't checked them out yet" Though he intending on not joining any club… that meant more time in school.

"The soccer team is quite fun if you interested in soccer" Hayato added. "I'm captain of the team if your interested at all. I can get you an audition"

"I'm not really a soccer guy" Hachiman replied, sitting at a near by empty desk. "I'm fairly good at tennis and swimming though… and cooking. Though that's not a sport"

"There is a tennis team her as well" Yumiko ate some of her rather large bento. "Me and Hayato are both pretty good at tennis.. Maybe we can play a match soon. And what kind of stuff are you good at cooking by the way?"

Hachiman nodded absently though had no intention of joining them and was going to find as many excuses to avoid the normies as possible. "I cook a lot of things…but my sister says my curry is her favorite dish I make"

"Mmm… I could for some curry right now" Yumiko licked her lips. "I'd eat a whole pot by myself"

Hachiman raised an eyebrow at Yumiko. _"What happened to girls constantly watching what they eat?"_

"Oh. Uh.. In case your wondering, I'm the type of girl that can eat as much as I want and never gain weight" Yumiko stated, as she continued eating happily.

"I wasn't wondering that or anything" Hachiman replied. "My sister is like that too"

Hachiman pretty much ignored the group for the rest of lunch, even though Yui continued a routine of looking at him, blushing and quickly looking away when he caught her. He wasn't dumb enough to fall for whatever she wanted or read too much into it however, using previous experience as his source.

Otherwise it was fine until the free period where Hayama was going to show Hachiman around but he found away out of it by telling him he had to do the assignment that Hiratsuka sensei had given him so he could get it out of the way and not have it for homework.

Then came the end of school and Hachiman was dreading having to see Ms. Hiratsuka in the staff room. _"At least she can't punch me again with other teachers around"_

He found his teacher outside the staffroom waiting for him, smoking a cigarette. "There you are.. Follow me, Hikigaya"

"Sigh…" Hachiman reluctantly followed his teacher as the walked through the hallways, eventually ending up in the special use building.

"So what exactly are we doing?" He asked after a while of silence. "Finding the philosopher's stone?"

"No.. the school doesn't have students to sacrifice to create one" Hiratsuka replied, looking over. "Fullmetal Alchemist.. Good choice"

"To actually answer your question.. Your outlook on life is rotten and your eyes remind me of dead fish…" Hiratsuka finally replied after looking forward. "We're going to fix you"

"Fix me?"

She ignored him after that until they arrived at an unmarked room and she slid the door open, revealing several connected tables and stacks of chairs. The most noticeably thing in the room however was a beautiful girl with long black hair sitting in a chair and reading a book in a picturesque scene. The girl turned her head to look at Hachiman and Hiratsuka, putting her book away in the process. "Hiratsuka sensei, I thought I asked you to knock before entering the club room"

"You never answer when I knock" The teacher shrugged. "But that's not the point right now.. This is Hachiman Hikigaya of class 2F.. Hikigaya, this is Yukino Yukinoshita of class 2J and president of this club"

"Ignoring me about the knocking thing I see" Yukino stated shaking her head. "Why is the dead fish eye boy here with you?"

"Who you calling dead fish eyed? At least I'm not a cold and stuck up like you" Hachiman replied glaring at her.

"Calm down you two" Hiratsuka removed a cig and popped it into her mouth. "Hikigaya is going to be joining your club"

"No thanks" Yukino and Hachiman stated simultaneously.

"Not really a choice for either of you" Their teacher replied calmly. "Hikigaya.. As punishment for your rotten essay, you will be joining this club, participating in this club's activities…I wont accept any arguments or protest for either of you… Yukinoshita.. As you can see, he's rotten to the core and always alone"

"If he can learn to be around normal people maybe he can learn to straighten out a bit" Hiratsuka stated, much to the dismay of both students. "This is a request from me.. Fix him.. Correct his pathetic personality"

"Wouldn't kicking him work just as well?" Yukino asked, folding her arms.

"Nah.. I already gut punched him earlier today and it had no real effect" Hiratsuka replied, shrugging.

"Well… either way, I refuse" Yukino smoothed hair and glared at Hachiman. "Seeing his dead fish eyes full of ulterior motives.. It's a threat to my person"

"I'm not a delinquent you know" Hachiman replied back with his own glare.

"He's not wrong.. He's fairly smart despite his look and personality" The teacher added. "He's not a person that would do anything that could get him arrested.. He's a low level creep at best"

"Who you calling a creep?" Hachiman muttered.

'"Very well.. Since it's an urgent request from teacher, I suppose I have no choice" Yukino said, after thinking deeply.

"Great.. I'll leave it to you" Hiratsuka turned and left, closing the door behind her and leaving the two standing in silence.

Yukino took the opportunity to sit back down in elegant way, carefully smoothing her skirt beneath her as she sat and crossing one leg over the other. Hachiman had to admit that despite her attitude, Yukino was quite beautiful and had really smooth, pale legs that looked quite nice in a mini skirt… not that he was pervert… just an ordinary high school aged teen boy.

"Are you going to keep standing there staring at me or sit down?" Yukino asked, looking over as she opened her book. "I can feel your rotten eyes undressing me"

"As if you have anything that would make it worth wanting to undress you" Hachiman retorted, grabbing a chair and sitting as well. "So what kind of club is this exactly?"

"Hmm…try guessing" Yukino replied, closing her book.

" _What's with this girl?"_ Hachiman looked around the room, trying to see a clue that would tell him. "Are their other club members?"

"No"

" _What kind of club only has one member.. Well …two with me stuck here"_ Hachiman couldn't see any clues do to no equipment of any kind with only 2 members. _"I give up…"_

"Is it a literary club?"

"What's your thought process for that conclusion?" Yukino asked gently.

"You wouldn't need many members, any real club money from the student council and no equipment of any kind" Hachiman answered, looking over. "You'd just need a book, which you have now"

"Surprisingly, that is not bad reasoning…" She trailed off. "However.. Your wrong… would you like to try again?"

"No.. just tell me instead of playing childish games, Yukino" Hachiman said in a irritated voice.

"I don't recall giving you permission to call me by my giving name" Yukino stated, glaring. "Hearing my voice from your mouth makes my stomach crawl…"

"Helping others…the haves giving to the have-nots...helping ease worries of students.." Yukino then said after Hachiman ignored her and they sat in silence for few moments. "This is the Service Club"

"The request from Hiratsuka sensei was to correct you.. You should be grateful someone such as me is willing to assist such a sad, dead eyed fool as you"

"As if I want your help, woman" Hachiman retorted, turning away from her. "I don't need you help...my eyes may be strange but I'm pretty smart.. I got a high score on the entrance exam and I'm third in the entire school in Japanese literature and in the top five in history and besides my eyes, I'm pretty handsome… so I don't really need to change"

Before Yukino could say anything back the door slid open and Hiratsuka walked back in.

"Knock please"

"Sure, sure.. I stopped by to see how things were going" the teacher stated, looking at the two students. "Seems to be going well… make sure to lock up before leaving.. And don't stay too late"

"H-hey! Wait!" Hachiman grabbed his teacher's wrist and she immediately yanked him forward and put him in a headlock. The only good thing, in his opinion was having his face sandwiched against her boobs.

"Oh.. Sorry about that.. Reflexes..."Hiratsuka replied casually, still not letting go. "Did you need something?.. Is something wrong?"

"Not with me" Hachiman replied, blushing from the contact with his teacher's ample chest. "What is this club for exactly?!"

"Yukinoshita didn't tell you?" Hiratsuka asked finally letting go of him. "I should have known…the service club is here to take requests from students and help them relive them of their problems, no matter what they are…you could call it a hyperbolic chamber or would Revolutionary Girl Utena be an easier reference?"

"That show is like 15 years old.. Just how old are you?" Hachiman muttered before feeling Hiratsuka's icy glare.

"Did you say something?"

"N-no" he slumped his shoulders as he sighed.

"It seems your having trouble correcting him, Yukinoshita" The teacher said looking away from Hachiman.

"That's because he fails to admit he has any problems" Yukino stated back. "How can one help correct someone who refused to admit any problems exist in the first place?"

"Why should I change myself?" Hachiman argued. "If I changed myself then I wouldn't be me? Maybe you should change yourselves and tell me how that goes"

"Considering you've becoming friendly with Yumiko Miura and her group, I'm surprised your still presenting so much resistance to change" The teacher stated, looking over.

"Those "normies" are not my friends.." Hachiman insisted, with a glare. "The only reason that blond girl is being friendly is because she has some arbitrary need to repay me for saving her from that car"

"Car?"

"You haven't heard, Yukinoshita?" Hiratsuka asked in surprise. "Two weeks ago, Mr. dead eyes here selflessly pushed Yumiko Miura out of the path of a car and was left with a broken leg and missed several weeks of school as a result"

"Oh really?" Yukinoshita asked, with genuine surprise showing briefly before she readopted her normal expression. "So even a pathetic dead fish eyes worm like him is capable of being selfless… and yet he still refuses to change… how sad"

"Alright, alright.. Anyways...I have an idea!" Hiratsuka slammed a closed fist into her other hand that was open. "We'll have a competition...like in a Shonen Jump manga series"

"I'll send students that have problems your way and you'll both try solving the issue with your unique ways of thinking" Hiratsuka continued grinning. "I'll take note of them and at some point, maybe the end of the year or and of high school, I'll declare a winner.. The winner will get to order the loser to do anything?"

"Anything?" Hachiman asked, raising any eyebrow and heard scraping on the floor.

"I fear for my chastity if you were to allow him to win" Yukino stated, moving her chair away even farther away. "Who know what depraved things he might want me to do for him.. To him"

"Please.. You must thing pretty high of yourself. As if want anything like that from a flat chested ice queen like you" Hachiman made a face at her of revolt. "Your not my type.. Sorry about that… besides I don't want her using me like some kind of dog if she managed to win"

"So it seems your both just scared of losing" Hiratsuka grinned, looking at both of them. "Your both too chicken to try"

"Fine.. Even though your ways of coaxing are childish" Yukino replied, shooting a glare. "I will not loose to some _thing_ like him"

"Good… then it's settled" Hiratsuka smiled, crossing her arms. "Starting tomorrow you'll begin the challenge.."

"Good luck…"

As this was going on, Yumiko Miura was heading to the arcade with the rest of her group, but her mind was wondering to Hachiman. He was so strange to her.. Always dead eyes.. Somewhat cynical.. But selfless at times… smart… deep..and interesting to her… what was most strangeto her however, was that she found her self thinking more about him then Hayato Hayama… and that confused her deeply.. Though she didn't entirely hate it..

"Yumiko?.. Something wrong?"

"Hmm?.. Oh.. Everything's fine of course Ebina.. Just thinking…just thinking"

To be continued….

Please read, enjoy and review.. I'll answer any questions you send in a review if you have a account.. If you don't ,then I'll post the answer to your questions/comments on the top of the next chapter. See you soon with the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU"/ "My Teen Romantic Comedy Youth is Wrong As I Expected" is owned by Wataru Watari, Ponkan 8 and Shogakukan publishing. I own none of it of course.

Ok… some people had been confused on the timeline in my story so I'll state it here.. This story takes place in the first year of high school...not second like the light novel/anime.. I'll correct the classrom nameas 1-F instead of 2-F for Hachiman and others as well as 1-j instead of 2-J for Yukinoshita. There's also a good reason about why Hiratsuka is trying to help Hachiman despite only seeming to know hima few days.. There is a reason but I won't spoil it.

Otherwise there were no other questions that I haven't answered in private messages except one guest reviewer named "Flash Falcon"

sorry to hear you think it's bland and that I'm apparently rushing things.. With only one chaper out so far.. Not sure how that happens. You also seem to think I'm not thinking about the story properly...that's your opinion and your entieled to it I guess, even if it's not true.

Otherwise, thanks to people that reviwed it and seem to like it.. I know I'm not a perfect writer but please enjoy.

And one more thing…I'm posting a new chapter once a week.

(Words in _this style are for thoughts_ )

Chapter 2

It was the several days after Hachiman had been forced into joining the Service Club and was about to leave class after the last bell rang, when Yumiko stopped him. "Hey Hikio"

"Hmm?"

"Are you like free today? We're going all go to the nearby arcade.. You wanna come with us?" Yumiko asked as she rang a hand through her hair. "I like know the teacher wanted you for something yesterday.. But what about today?"

"Unfortunately.. I was forced to join a club by her" Hachiman replied slumping his shoulders. "In a club stuck with some icy girl named Yukinoshita…I'd rather drink paint then go back"

"Yukinoshita?.. I know about her... stuck up rich girl thinks she's better then everyone else" Yumiko nodded to him. "Hayama knows her better then me though.. They were friends as kids, though that's all he's willing to say"

"Is that so?" Hachiman asked, thinking how ironic it was that Yumiko called another girl stuck up. "Well either way.. I need to get to the club." " _I have strange feeling Hiratsuka sensei will drag me there if I try and skip out"_

"Yeah.. Oh.. one more thing before you go though" Yumiko handed him a piece of paper with an address on it. "I know I like thanked you in person and junk, but my dad and me like wanna thank you properly.. So my dad agreed to invite you and your family over for dinner"

"Dinner?" Hachiman asked, looking at the paper. "It would have to be on the weekend.. My parents work late and don't get back till like 10:30 at night most nights.. They go back to work at like 5 in the morning.."

"Oh ok.. My dad works late at night too most times…so the weekend should be fine" Yumiko nodded in agreement. "My number's on there too, so like send me a message when you find out when your parents can be free.. Ok?"

"K"

"Great… don't make me wait long" The blond nodded back. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then Hikio"

"K.. see ya then" Hachiman stated, sliding open the door. _"She must be saying my name wrong on purpose"_

"Hey there Hikigaya"

Hachiman saw his teacher Ms. Hiratsuka standing there like a military general. "Time for club Hikigaya"

Hachiman dodged her first attempt to grab him by his arm, and Hiratsuka tried again, only to once again miss. "Physical force isn't really something the school would look fondly on you know...school is about education and teaching them to be individuals"

"Perhaps.. But school is also about teaching you to conform to the real world" Hiratsuka replied elbowing Hachiman in his stomach and pulling him into a headlock like she had the day before.

" _I bet most boys my age would be really turned on by having their face shoved up against an attractive woman's ample chest like this 2 days in a row…"_ Hachiman blushed as she pulled him along down the hall. _"But she's not exactly being gentle about it or erotic"_

He saw Yumiko snickering at his misfortune as he was dragged out of sight of the classroom.

"Your always quick to violence" Hachiman stated as he was pulled along, glad that no one saw them.

"It's the only thing that works on you" Hiratsuka replied, calmly. "By the way.. If you attempt to get of club and your not sick or something bad has happened that would excuse you, then you forfeit the competition with additional punishment for you…And don't expect to graduate on time either"

Seeing that she still wasn't letting go of him Hachiman attempted to give her a reason to. "You realize where my face is right? Aren't you afraid my teenage hormones will make me take advantage of this situation?"

"Please.. You know as well as I do that your not the type of guy to do anything to a girl against her will" Hiratsuka replied, not moving his face from where it is. "If you really like it though, you might as well enjoy it as long as you can.. If you keep up your way of looking the world you'll never get a girlfriend that will let you put your face anywhere near her chest.. Might as well as enjoy mine"

"Your not exactly a role model are you?" Hachiman retorted giving up. "Besides, I can go on my own you know.. I can't relax if I'm not on my own"

"Never claimed to be one" She seemed to ignore the few students that saw them and had a confused expression on their faces. "As for letting you go alone...I enjoy escorting you. You don't need to say such lonely things.. You may say you hate it, but trust me when I say, I'm doing this to help you because I care"

"I'm correcting you so you can thrive in the real world after high school ends" Hiratsuka continued as Hachiman let himself be dragged along. "This is for your sake… it's all because of the love between a lonely, dead fish eyed student and his beautiful, awesome teacher"

"If this is love, I'd rather not" Was his exasperated reply. "You opinion of yourself is a bit high too"

"Your view is so twisted, Hikigaya.. You'd be cuter if you didn't have such a twisted view of the world and had a little fun once in a while"

"Life isn't a fun thing…or always about having fun" Hikigaya retorted as they neared the special use building. "That's why there are films about sadness and tragedy.. some people like that stuff "

"While it's true that most people your age have a bit of a distorted view of the world.. The level you take it is almost disturbing" Hiratsuka stated shaking her head before changing the subject. "Hey.. You like manga and anime?"

"Well I don't hate them.. I like some I guess"

"What do you like about them?"

"Um.. They're part of Japanese culture and a type of pop culture, so not recognizing them would be unnatural" Hachiman replied, glancing out the windows they passed. "Their important in a economic sense for us as well"

"What about other literature?.. Your among my top students in my class after all" Hiratsuka then asked.

"I like that stuff yeah.. I prefer to read books by people before their popular though"

"What about light novels.. I always see you reading them when you get free time"

"I like them obviously.. Different kinds I guess.. What's with the interrogation anyways?"

"Just making sure I was right about you.. That like other students you think what's twisted is cool.. Claiming to be fans of things before they famous.. It's like .. What do they call them in the US?.. Hipsters?.. Your into the obscure and look down on others.. Using their twisted logic to project a sense of entitlement.. Basically. Their dicks"

"So your saying I'm a dick.. And the fact that I can't dismiss you logic is what's most frustrating"

"I didn't say it was entirely a bad thing…students these days are better at separating themselves from reality… wish I could keep up"

"Student days huh…" Hachiman trailed off making Hiratsuka look at him.

"If you have something on your mind, don't be afraid to say it…though you holding it in is only more proof that you have that kind of "disease"

"Is that so?"

"It's not all bad.. You haven't given up on thinking. And I like that about you, Hikigaya.. Even if it is a bit twisted"

Hearing anyone sort of praise him was something he always struggled with so he was at a loss of words for a moment.

"Hikigaya.. From your unique twisted perspective...what do you think of Yukino Yukinoshita?"

"She's an icy girl that thinks she's better then everyone else" He instantly replied without any time to think the question over.

"She's a very gifted student you know" Hiratsuka stated after moment. "But she's not squeaky clean.. Like you she has twisted view of the world and others…. that's why I put you both in the club in one place"

"Like an isolation ward?"

"You could say that I guess" His teacher smirked. "Your both strange people so maybe I just like keep you in one place to have fun watching you"

" _My teacher is just as twisted as me I guess…no wonder she's still single"_

A few minutes later, they arrived at the clubroom and Hiratsuka walked off, giving Hachiman a look that said " _if you don't go into club, I'll hunt you down"_

That was too much of a headache for Hikigaya so he slid the door open but wasn't sure what to say after seeing Yukinoshita sitting in the same spot as the day before.

He walked in, noticing said girl glanced up from a book she was reading waiting to see what he would do, raising an eyebrow as he said nothing and sat down, pulling a light novel out of his bag.

"It seems what few manors you have, have disappeared overnight" Yukinoshita stated, as Hachiman continued to ignore her. "Is your tribe so primitive that you don't know about proper ways of greeting another person?"

"Sigh.. Good afternoon"

"That wasn't so hard.. Was it?" Yukino smiled at him, making him uncomfortable. "Good afternoon to you as well"

"I wasn't sure you'd come back after yesterday" She then added.

"D-don't get the wrong idea.. I'm only here cause the teacher forced me and I don't intend to lose the competition" Hachiman stuttered back as he also thought it would be a nice to relax and recover from having his person space invaded. "Spending time here with you isn't my idea of fun"

If Yukinoshita was at all offended, she didn't show it and instead continued on. "I had assumed that after getting talked down to by myself and the teacher yesterday that you would find a way to stay way… most people would.. Is it just a fetish of your to get talked badly about and mentally abused by girls?"

"No!"

"A stalker perhaps?"

"Why are all your guesses based on assumptions that assume I like you?"

"You don't like me?" Yukinoshita tilter her head.

"Obviously not.. Your massive ego turns me off" Hachiman replied quickly.

He had already mentally admitted that she was cute.. Beautiful even.. Probably one of the most attractive girls at school.. But her massive ego, cold personality and way of looking down on others was bizarre and unlikable…a complete turn off.

Before Yukinoshita could reply, a light knocking was heard on the door to the room and she placed a bookmark in her book while looking at the door. "Come in"

"P-pardon me" A nervous female voice squeaked and a short but thin and well endowed girl with light pink shoulder length hair with a single bun on one said of her head entered the room, both her hair and breasts bouncing with each step.

She looked around as if scouting the area before resting her eyes on me and becoming wide eyed. "H-hikki?!. Why are you here?"

"I was forced to be in this club with the ice queen over there" Hachiman replied, seeing it was the pink haired girl from Yumiko's group, Yuigahama.

The girl squirmed looking around the room until Hachiman sighed and grabbed a chair off of one of the several stack of chairs, putting it between himself an Yukinoshita. "Here"

"Th-thank you, Hikki" Yui sat down, looking a bit flustered.

"You are Yui Yuigahama, correct?" Yukinoshita asked, looking at the girl.

"Y-you know me?" The bubbly girl exclaimed.

"Do you know all the students here?"

"No, of course not.. I didn't know you for example" Yukinoshita answered calmly. "Don't feel bad though.. I have a strong instinctual desire to avert my eyes from your fish eyed ones"

"You need to think up better insults, that one's getting old, Yukino"

"I believe I asked you to call me by my surname of Yukinoshita"

"They don't do that sort of thing in other countries like the US" Hachiman replied.

"That is true.. But we're not in the US.. We're in Japan, where it's polite to call someone by their surname unless you are intimately familiar with them such as with a friend, lover or family member" Yukinoshita answered back. "We are none of those things"

Wanting to bring an end to it though, Hachiman ignored her and looked at Yui. "So did you need anyways?"

"Um.. I heard the club grants students wishes" Yuigahama blinking rapidly.

"Not exactly.." Yukinoshita crossed one leg over he other. "We don't give a fish to starving person, we teach them to fish for themselves.. To put it more simply, we teach self-reliance.."

"Wow…that's amazing!" Yuigahama had sparkles in her eyes.

"Um… right. What was your request? You still haven't stated it" Yukinoshita asked, trying to keep Yuigahama on track.

"Oh um…well it's about cookies" Yuigahama trailed off, glancing at Hikigaya for some reason despite his confusion.

Yukinoshita looked at Hikigaya and gestured to the hallway, telling him to leave for privacy, However, Hikigaya simply glared at her, and tried to start reading his book.

"Hikigaya, could you get us all some drinks from the vending machine?" Yukinoshita asked, trying to get him to leave the room for a minutes.

"..fine" Hikigaya stood up as Yukinoshita opened her bad and retrieve her purse for some money. "It's fine, I'll buy them"

Both Yukinoshita and Yui seemed surprised as Hachiman left the room to get drinks and found a legitimate way to get out of club for a few minutes.. Even if it was hit to his wallet.

Upon reaching the vending machine, he saw Yumiko getting a drink of her own and noticed him, dreading more talking to her.. But knew he probably wouldn't have a choice.

"Hikio" Yumiko waved with smile as he walked over to her. "Aren't you at your club or something?"

"Yeah.. I'm getting drinks" Hachiman stated nodding, awkwardly. "You?"

"I was waiting to see how long Hayato will be at soccer practice" Yumiko stated, opening her can of juice. "Don't forget to ask you parents about the dinner"

"I won't .. I'll have to get up early to ask them tomorrow.. Or stay up late till they get home" Hachiman replied, picking out several drinks, including his beloved maxx coffee.

"Oh.. Ok.. Well like try to hurry up… the weekend is coming up fast you know" Yumiko put her hands on her hips. "Just like text me.. And like try to find out soon ok?.. Guess I'll go check on Hayato"

"So you like him or something?" Hachiman casually asked, looking over and already knowing the answer.

"Well.. Yeah" Yumiko nodded with blush. "He's so great.. Handsome, smart, funny and kind.. He's like perfect"

"No one is perfect.. Not even him" Was his reply. "Trust me when I say.. He seems to be what people want him to be and not necessarily himself"

"What?!" Yumiko had look on her face between confusing and anger. "You don't know what your talking about"

"I'm good at reading people after I observe them for a bit" Hachiman stated, getting the last of the drinks from the vending machine. "From my few interactions with him, it seems to me he's hiding something.. Holding back things…maybe you should observe him from a distance sometime.."

"I.. I have no idea what your talking about.. Hhmp!" Yumiko crossed her arms and stared at him with narrowed eyebrows. "You just don't know him well.. I know him well enough"

"It's just my advice.. You don't have to do as I suggested of course.. But at the very least, maybe you should observe your "Friends" in your group when you and Hayama aren't there" Hachiman stated waking away. "You might see something interesting"

"Huh?… what's that suppose to mean?" Yumiko asked in a confused tone. "Hey… Wait up… are you going back to your club now?"

"Yeah.. We have a student that wants help" he replied stopping. "It's actually your "Friend" Yuigahama"

"Yui?…what does she need help with?" She asked, furring her eyebrows. "And like why did she go to some club instead of me and the others?"

"No idea" Hachiman shrugged his shoulders. "You can ask her yourself I guess"

"Fine" Yumiko started walking beside him to the club.

"Um.. Are you going this way too?" Hachiman asked, moving over to not be so close to her.

"I'm going to see Yui.. You said she's in the clubroom right?"

"Yeah.. But shouldn't you just wait and contact her later?"

"I wanna know what's wrong and why she's not telling anyone but you and that Yukinoshita girl"

"So you do care?" Hachiman asked, looking over.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You were pretty rude to her the first day I came to school.. Sending her off to get drinks.. Telling me not to help her when she almost dropped them.. And so forth" Hachiman replied calmly.

Yumiko huffed again and re-crossed her arms. " Look it's not like that ok?.. I wasn't trying to be mean to her or anything.. Sheesh.. Besides if she had dropped them so what? They were just drinks"

"I bet you would have said a rude comment to Yuigahama if she had dropped them"

"How do you know?!"

Hachiman looked over at her silently for a moment. "I told you I can read people.. So you really should wait till later to ask her...and try my suggestion of observing your group when you and Hayama aren't there"

"Fine.. I'll check them out tomorrow" Yumiko replied rolling her eyes. "But I am coming to see Yui right now"

"…"

Hachiman shrugged and walked on with Yumiko in tow, though he had a strange feeling things in the club would go from already annoying to hair pulling.

Several minutes later, Hachiman slid open the club door and walked in, which got the attention of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama… though not as much as when Yumiko walked in behind him, her eyes instant locking horns with Yukinoshita..

Hachiman felt like he was caught between a icy snowstorm and a raging fire pit as Yui's head and eyes rapidly darted back and forth between Yumiko and Yukinoshita.

Gulping, Hachiman sat the drinks on the table and headed to his chair, trying to ignore the situation though it didn't last more then a few moments.

"Y-Yumiko?" Yui stuttered out, finally breaking the silence. "What are you doing here?.. How did you know I was here?"

"I ran into Hikio here" Yumiko stated, keeping her glare on Yukinoshita. "He mentioned you came here because you had problem.. But didn't say what it was"

"Um…it's uh…"

"That's confidential" Yukinoshita spoke up, in Yui's place. "I would ask that you leave for now.. If you have a request of your own then you will have to come back.. Otherwise, you do not have any business here"

"Excuse me?" Yumiko glared harder. "I'm not going anywhere If I don't want to"

"P-please don't fight, Yumiko… Yukinon" Yui looked flustered as she waved her hands around.

"What about the request?" Hachiman interrupted,, looking up from his light novel he had started reading. "We can't do it like this… Yuigahama can talk to you later Miura"

"Fine… Yui.. We'll talk later then" Yumiko stated, after moment of still glaring at Yukinoshita.

After Yumiko finally left, Yui deflated as if she had dumped a large load of stress that had been on her shoulders.

"Why did you bring _her_ here" Yukinoshita inquired, looking at Hachiman with glare.

"I didn't…. she followed me" Hachiman looked away. "So… about the request thing?"

"Y-yes. Her request" Yukinoshita nodded, standing up, the Yumiko thing pushed aside. "We need to head to the home ec room"

"For what?" Hachiman asked as he and Yui stood up as well.

"Cookies.. To teach her to make cookies"

"Lovely" Was his reply as the y all grabbed the drinks he'd gotten and headed out of the club room to the home ec room.

Along the way, Yui looked at Hachiman nervously. "Um…so.. You and Yumiko seem to have gotten close.. Faster then I did I mean"

"Not by choice" Hachiman replied simply, looking out through they windows as they passed them stopping the conversation in it's tracks.

After arriving at the home ec room, Yukinoshita took charge going about the kitchen and grabbing various things, such as eggs, milk, flour, bowls, measuring cups and other such things as Hikigaya drank maxx coffee while standing off to the side, trying not to get involved. Despite being shown the correct way of making cookies, Yuigahama's first batch resembled black bits of coal and tasted like death.

"I guess I'll have to show her once more…" Yukinoshita stated, stepping back after showing her again. "Pay attention this time"

"Um… I'll... I'll try my best" Yuigahama stuttered as she got to work.

Soon after being shown again, Yui made enough her second attempt and the three looked at the results.

"Well.. At least they aren't bits of coal this time" Hikigaya muttered as Yukinoshita

"They're still not as good as Yukinon's are" Yuigahama sighed, looking at the floor.

"Your being too complicated with this whole thing" Hikigaya said, speaking up and getting Yuigahama's attention. "Your giving this to a guy right?.."

"Um. Y-yes" Yuigahama stuttered awkwardly.

"Then it doesn't matter if they taste great" Hikigaya putting hands behind his head, resting them on his neck. "Guys…we're simple creatures.. As long as your put effort and your feelings into what you make the guy will accept it no matter what it tastes like"

"Really?"

"Yup" Hachiman nodded. "That's a secret for you to pass onto future generations"

"I see.." Yuigahama nodded as she looked at her second batch of cookies on the cooling rack.

Later that night, Hachiman stayed up and finally told his mom about the dinner thing(though only so Yumiko would stop bugging him) and she agreed that they could do it on Saturday night.

Hachiman wrote out a text on his phone (planning to send it in the morning to Yumiko) before heading to bed.

The next day he woke up on his own, and groggily got dressed, before heading downstairs for breakfast. Hachiman heard humming and found his sister, Komachi standing there in the kitchen.. Which would be fine except how she was dressed.

"Why are you in your underwear?" Hachiman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Komachi was wearing a pair of boy shorts style underwear, striped bra and an apron, patterned with cats.

"Isn't it totally sexy?" His sister asked, doing a twirl. "Isn't it a dream of boys to see a sexy girl in her underwear and apron?.. Or would that be a naked apron?… would that get more Komachi points? Sorry, I'm not going that far for you"

"No… so please stop.. Your already in a hole.. And you're my sister, not girlfriend" Hachiman stated, looking away. "Put some clothes on and stop that train of thought.. You may have gotten the looks, but your way of thinking is beyond terrible"

"Is it?" She asked, setting breakfast on the table. "I just thought I'd cheer you up.. You seem even more depressed then before school started"

"Clothes.. And then come eat before we're late for prison.. I mean school" Hachiman stated, sitting down. _"And people say I have a sis-complex… they'd definitely she has a bro-complex too"_

After his strange morning, though not as strange as some mornings he'd had, considering the accident from weeks earlier thing, he arrived at school. Upon arriving at his class, he found Yumiko standing outside classroom 1-F peaking in at her group of friends. "Yo"

Yumiko almost jumped out of her skin, barely stopping herself from shrieking. "Don't do that!"

"Why are we whispering?"

"I'm… observing my friends.. But not just because you suggested"

"And?"

"…they don't seem to talk to each other without me or Hayato around them"

"Told you.. It's cause they're not friend with each other.. Their pretending to be friends with you and Hayama to have status" "Hachiman stated simply. "Except maybe Yuigahama.. I don't see her has using you for status.. She seems like the only one that genuinely wants to be friends with you"

"You know, just because their not talking to each other a lot right now, doesn't mean their not friends" Yumiko whispered back. "I've known some of them, like Ebina, since junior high.. You can't fake things for that long"

"You can never tell unless you observe them more" Hachiman shrugged about to walk inside and then remembered the dinner thing.. "Oh.. And by the way.. My mom and dad can do the dinner thing on Saturday…let me now what time works later"

Yumiko nodded absently. "I'll ask my father later after school"

"K" Hachiman slid open the door and walked in, moments before Yumiko did, and saw her group crowd around her desk and act like everything was the same as usual, though Yumiko looked deep in thought. _"Didn't know she could do deep thought"_

" _Fake… are they really all fake.. Beside maybe Yui?"_ Yumiko asked herself, pretending to laugh at something dumb Tobe did. _"How is it that the only people that seem to be truly honest with me is Yui.. And a guy I barely know?.. And its it true? It can't be right?"_

Hachiman saw Hayama walk to the classroom, though he hadn't yet been noticed by Yumiko or the others.

Hayama noticed Hachiman and waved, walking to him as Hachiman wished he had entered the class faster.

"Good morning, Hikitani" Hayama said, his face plastered with his normal fake smile. "You look as though you have something on your mind"

"I was wondering why you and the others in your group act so fake. Why you wear that fake smile everywhere" Hachiman asked bluntly, seeing Hayama's eyes briefly widen.

"What are you talking about?" Hayama asked, regaining his usual expression.

"I'm good at reading people" Hachiman replied, calmly. "For you all I read is a fake persona.. Something that's expected of everyone around you…and always showing your fake smile"

"You really are good at reading others" Hayama replied with smirk she shook his head. "But it's not exactly all my fault...I'll admit I'm not as nice of a guy as everyone thinks… I've found that being "Everyone's Hayama" lets me better cope with the people around me"

"So your afraid of what people would think if you acted like your true self" Hachiman stated putting his hands in his pockets. "You hide yourself in order to prevent conflict.. Though that's just as cruel"

"I didn't say I was proud of it" Hayama admitted. "You on the other hand seem to be able to be yourself.. To say what your thinking.. I'm almost kind of jealous"

"You should know that your ability to hide yourself from your group is fading" Hachiman stated, ignoring Hayama's statement. "But that's mostly because the "bond" of your friendships was never real to begin with….. I bet you know that fact more then any of them"

"I do… but could I change things?" Hayama asked. "Should I?"

"That's not for me to decide for you" Hachiman prepared to walk back into the classroom, stopping at the door. "I figured another thing out from observations by the way.. That you keep hinting to liking Miura not because you like her, but because it keeps other girls away from you…your using her as a shield.. I don't really like her much.. But it still isn't right"

The rest of the day seemd to drag on... At least to Hikigaya.. His morning interactions with Hayato and Yumiko had drained away energy and he was trying to recover. _"It's like I used all my chakra up.. I'm near chakra exhaustion.. I need a energy transfusion.. Where's Sakura when you need her?"_

He looked around the room and saw that was was more or less the only one exastuted from school and eager for lunch to unwind. Though he did see a girl he'd never noticed before on the other side of the room in similar state as him. She was tall with incredibly long silvery blue hair in a pony tail and had delinquent look to her.

" _I wonder if she's a fellow loner… maybe that's why I didn't notice her presence untill now"_

Several minutes later, the bell signal the star of lunch rang and Hachiman dragged himself from his seat, popping his back as he stood. Glancing over as he headed to the door, he saw the blue haired girl and possible fellow loner also stand and head away from her desk, seemingly towards the door like him.

The both ended up reaching the door the same time which for loner was far more awkward the it would be fore normal people. A normal person might be like _"Oh hey, you go ahead"_ and the response from the other person might be. _"Are you sure? Oh ok…thank you"_

" _For a girl and boy I that situation it might be have the guy trying to be super polite and offer the girl to go first… And maybe the girl would blush or giggle and think the guy was really nice.. Or something"_

For loners though it would be them standing there indefinitely.. Either person unable to make the first move due to their social akwardness… as was the case at that moment for Hachiman the blue haired girl.

"…"

"…"

"Damn" The girl muttered outloud. "This is…. Annoying.."

"Yea" Hachiman agreed with a single phrase.

"Let's just go.."

"F-fine"

The girl took a deep breath and walked out first into the hallway amd a moment later Hachiman did. Though it was still as awkward as it had been moments before for the two.

"S-sorry about that" The girl stuttered out.

"It's fine" Hachima replied trying to remain calm on the outside. "It's.. you know.. It happens?"

"I... guess?"

"Well… t-time for lunch" The girl then stated after a few moments.

"Y-yeah" Hachiman agreed with nod as they began to walk away in opposite directions.

Hachiman glanced back and he blushed as he called out to her. "Hey um… blue haired girl"

"W-what is it?" The girl stuttered looking back.

"Your uh… skirt …" Hachiman started with a cringe, looking away.. "I wasn't looking but…It's.. tucked.. In the back"

The girl reach her hand behind her and felt tha the back of her skirt was tuck up slightly, revealing black lace panites underneath. If not for the fact that she wore her blazer tied around her waist it would have been obvious to the rest of class a few minutes prior.

"Oh…thanks" The girl replied, fixing her skirt, though strangely not embarrassed.. "See you.. Later?.. I guess?"

"Uh. Sure.. uh… you"

"Kaswasaki" The girl stated, still awkward. "S-saki Kawasaki…"

"Oh.. Ok… Hachiman Hikigaya"

"K"

"See ya"

"K"

" _Such great conversations for loners indeed"_ Hachiman though as he walked away from the girl _"Kawashita?.. Kawashino?.. Kawaniko?.. What was black lace girl's name?.._ Saki?"

The girl in question was pretty far away down the hall but her heard name as he spoke the last part outloud and blushed a bit as she cleared her throat and turned the corner.

Just another day for strange people it seemed… and another day for Haciman having an awkward life.

At that same time, in the nearby teacher's staffroom, the equally awkward Hiratsuka was at her desk gathering papers for her afternoon classes while smoking a cigarette. That's when she heard the bell and noticed it was time for lunch.

She put out the cigarette and began to put away some folders and lesson plans. She then reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a few folders, but knocked open a binder with photos in it scattering them onto the floor.

"Shit" Hiratsuka crouched and gathered them up to put them back briefly looked at one of the photos she picked up.. It depicted several people standing front of a house… a woman with glasses, a man, another woman short hair that was laughing with her arm around the neck of the glasses wearing woman, and two small, young kids.

She looked at the kids and saw the boy, who had short black hair and bangs hiding his eyes, held a uncomfortable, almost forced smile on his face while shorter and younger girl with short dark bluish-black hair stood next to him, holding his hand and giggling.

"Sheesh.. Even back then you looked uncomfortable around people" Hiratsuka shook her head. "Who knew you'd still be causing me problems all these years later…"

To be continued

As with last time, please read, enjoy and review.. I'll answer any questions you send in a review if you have a account.. If you don't, then I'll post the answer to your questions/comments on the top of the next chapter. See you soon with the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU"/ "My Teen Romantic Comedy Youth is Wrong As I Expected" is owned by Wataru Watari, Ponkan 8 and Shogakukan publishing. I own none of it of course.

Chapter 3

Hikigaya yawned as he reached the Service club room, sliding the door open and as usual, saw Yukinoshita sitting there, reading in her usual majestic way. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

"Yo" Hikigaya saw yawning deeply again and sitting on his chair.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita replied, looking over from her book. "Your seem even more out of energy then normal"

"Didn't get to sleep till late… and had a tiring day" Hikigaya replied, sitting back. "No energy left today"

"So I wont have to worry about you committing any crimes today, Hikicriminal-kun" Yukinoshita stated, with almost serious expression. Though didn't receive a rebuttal as she expected.

Looking over she was surprised to see Hikigaya had falling asleep in his chair and Yukinoshita looked at him for a moment, before standing up and walking over to him quietly.

" _When his eyes are closed and he's not spouting garbage…"_ Yukinoshita thought to herself as she stood next to him. _"He's almost .. Hands-"_

"Yahallo!" A voice said as the door slid open, startling Yukinoshita, who stood up straight as an arrow.

"Yu-Yuigahama?" Yukinoshita stuttered as Hikigaya opened his eyes an saw the source of the noise.

"That's all the greeting I get?" Yuigahama asked, before noticing how close to Hikigaya, Yukinoshita was. "W-hy are you next to Hikki?"

"N-no reason.. I was going to check his pulse...his dead eyes and aura make me believe he was a corpse" Yukinoshita stated clearing her throat as she returned to her seat. " I didn't want him stinking up the room….So why are you here?"

"Could it be that.. You hate me, Yukinon?" Yuigahama asked, excepting the explanation.

"I don't so much hate you as… I just find you… difficult" Yukinoshita answered, sitting down, carefully. "So perhaps you can explain why you are here, as I asked already"

"That's basically the same thing in girl speak" Yuigahama flailed her arms around as Hikigaya and Yukinoshita more or less ignored her. "But...I've been really into cooking now you know"

"It that so…" Hikigaya stated, glancing at the girl. "I feel for the person that eats it… how does that right now anyways?"

"Well I baked some cookies.. And .. Wanted to give you some.. As thanks" Yuigahama stated with her hands behind her back as she swayed around with a blush.

"I don't want to eat poison" Yukinoshita said quickly, while turning pale white. "I also just lost my appetite"

" _I don't exactly blame her… considering the mess Yuigahama made when she attempted to bake cookies before"_ Hachiman thought to himself, glancing at Yuigahama.

Despite being told her cooking was poison, Yuigahama happily fished out a small bag with blackened cookies and tied with a red string out of her bag. "Even though I failed, baking was a lot of fun with you two.. So maybe I should try making a bento… Yukinon, you and me could eat lunch together"

"I prefer eating alone" Yukinoshita stated firmly, keeping her eyes on her book she had reopened. "And don't call me Yukinon.. It's creepy"

"Oh and I can help after school with the club since I don't have an activities otherwise" Yuigahama carried on, either oblivious to Yukinoshita's comments or ignoring them.

"Does she have an off switch?" Yukinoshita, looked over at Hikigaya.

"A mute button would work too" Hikigaya agreed with a nod as he stood up grabbing his bag to leave early.

"Wait Hikki!" Yuigahama yelled, loudly, making Hikigaya's ears ring. "Here!"

Yuigahama tossed him a bag of cookies, that were slightly less burned the thither bag, though still not exactly food. "You helped me out too so… thanks, Hikki"

Hikigaya nodded and tried to walk off with bag in hand but was pulled back into the room by Yuigahama. "Where you going?.. We still have club right?"

"Do I have to?"

"It would make sense for you to stay here considering the club wouldn't be on good terms if it's members starting leaving early.,, Even it's dead-eyed ones" Is what Yukinoshita, thought Hikigaya read that she really meant to say _"Don't leave me with the annoying airhead and her poison cookies, you dead eyed idiot"_

"Sure, Sure" Yuigahama smiled happily yanking Hikigaya to his chair.

" _At lease I don't have to suffer alone"_ Yukinoshita said with her eyes as she smirked at Hikigaya.

After a long day and afternoon, Hikigaya was hoping the next day would be quieter.. Sadly, that wasn't on the agenda for him.

After ghosting through classes, only being bugged once, by Yumiko who told him about the time for him and his family to come over for dinner, Hikigaya made his way to the club room, more or less giving up on trying to escape, knowing Hiratsuka would find out and treat him to another punishment. _"Last think I want or need is another Cheery Blossom Clash attack"_

After arriving at the clubroom, giving a casual halfhearted greeting to Yukinoshita and sitting down Hikigaya attempted to relax as the door slid open revealing Yuigahama. She gave a her usual "Yahallo" greeting to Hikigaya and Hikigaya, but before she could close the door, Hiratsuka was at the door.

"Hey there brats" Hiratsuka exclaimed with grin. "I went ahead and got you a new member I think would be perfect to join…"

In behind her walked a tall girl that Hikigaya recognized from the day before. _"Kiwasuki?.. Kawaoshi?.. What was her name?"_

"This is Saki Kawasaki of class 1-F.. though you should already know that" Hiratsuka folded her arms with smile.

"That's what her name was" Hikigaya said out loud without realizing it.

"So you're part of this class?" Saki asked, looking at Hikigaya. "Were you forced in as well?"

"Y-you know her Hikki?" Yuigahama stuttered a bit, looking at Saki and Hikigaya.

"We… ran into each other before" Saki replied, crossing her arms and looking like she wanted to be anywhere but the club room.. A sentiment that Hikigaya shared.

"Oh good.. Makes sense you two would know each other" Hiratsuka nodded confidently. "We'll basically it similar to Hikigaya.. She doesn't have his rotten eyes. But her view of the world isn't much better...so it's perfect for her to join this club.. I'll leave her to you Yukinoshita"

"I don't recall saying we need another….and she is gone" Yukinoshita slumped her shoulders. "Kawasaki was it?… welcome to the service club"

"Hmm" Kawasaki made a noise of affirmation. "Damn that teacher…"

"I know the feeling" Hikigaya muttered looking over.

"She even got my brother involved" Kawasaki then stated frowning.

"How did Hiratsuka sensei get your brother involved?" Yuigahama asked tilting her head.

"….She's having my younger brother pick up our younger sister from primary school in order to give me free time to force me into this stupid club"

"She's good at manipulating people" Hikigaya agreed.

"I can not disagree" Yukinoshita nodded, while Yuigahama didn't seem to understand.

"Shit" Kawasaki muttered before looking at Hikigaya. "So what do you idiots do here?"

"Help peoplewith problems their too dumb or stubborn to do on their own" Hikigaya replied as Yukinoshita shook her head.

"Such a crud way of explaining things as usual" Yukinoshita, looked at Kawasaki. "The service club does indeed assist students with their problems.. But the goal is not to do all the work for them, but to guide them to help find a long term solution to their conundrum"

"Con a drum?" Yuigahama seemed confused by the word and Hikigaya imagined she'd have question marks for yes in a cartoon.

"Conundrum.." Hikigaya corrected as he, Kawasaki and Yukinoshita looked at Yuigahama in pity. "A difficult problem.. Maybe you should invest in a dictionary… a book with words and their definitions"

"I.. I know what a dictionary is!" Yuigahama exclaimed, pounded his fists against Hikigaya's arm. "I'm not stupid!"

"All that said.. It seems like most of the time is spend reading" Hikigaya stated, ignoring Yuigahama. "I'd start bringing a book… I bring light novels, ice queen brings regular books and Yuigahama annoys the ice queen because she probably ran out of pictures books"

"I don't read just picture books!.. I mean I don't read any picture books!" Yuigahama exclaimed blushing.

"Got it" Kawasaki nodded, not paying attention to Yuigahama.

Only about ten minutes passed when the door flung open and a strange boy with a square glasses, a long trench coat and fingerless gloves. In his hands was thick pile of papers that he almost dropped. "Ahh! He-he-he… I've been looking for you, Hachiman Hikigaya"

"You know this…thing?" Yukinoshita asked, scooting closer to Hikigaya's chair with a nervous look on her face.

The boy flinched at seeing Yukinoshita's face before clearing his throat. "How could ye forget the face of your partner?"

"Partner?" Yuigahama tilted head and looked at Hikigaya.

"Hmm… sort of looks familiar.. Maybe" Hikigaya replied, squinting his eyes at the strange boy.

"Do you not have memories from the other day?. Surviving through the hell of gym class?"

"Gym class?…" Hikigaya raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…Don't really remember you…"

"It's fine.. But I know in your heart you remember our struggle together" The boy replied, dramatically with a fist raised to the sky. "To refresh your memory I'll shall tell you my name.. it is Master Swordsman General Yoshiteru Zaimokuza"

"What's with the stupid title?" Kawasaki asked, raising an eyebrow that made the boy sweat and gulp.

"Wait.. You're the one who was spouting the nonsense.. About having abilities like anime and manga.. " Hikigaya stated after moment of thinking. "I was forced to team up with you in gym class the other day"

"I see.. So does your.. Friend.. have business here?" Yukinoshita asked cringing as she looked at Zaimokuza.

"He's not my friend"

"I almost forgot.. This is the service club.. Correct, Hachiman?" Zaimokuza asked, laughing.

"Yes, this is the service club" Yukinoshita replied, still glaring at the boy.

"So Hachiman.. The great sage Hiratsuka advised me this club would grant wishes" The boy then stated, grinning. Looking away from Yukinoshita.

"We don't grant wishes, you sorry excuse for a human" Yukinoshita droned, feeling like she had stated this a lot the past few days. "And stop addressing only Hikigaya-kun"

"Ha ha ha ha! So will they help me, as you once helped me attempt to seize hold of the land?" Zaimokuza raised his fits to the air and grinned.

"Does he have some sort of… disability?" Kawasaki had a confused look on her face.

"Hikigaya… come" Yukinoshita pulled Hikigaya over making him blush as she whispered in his ear. "What is this.. Thing… doing?.. And what is wrong with him?"

"Um.. I think he has… M2 syndrome" Hikigaya fought the blush as best he could after feeling Yukinoshita's hot breath on his ear.

"Em.. Two Syndrome?" Yukinoshita looked perplexed as moved back a bit. "Is he.. .sick?"

"Not exactly...it's what you call a middle school kid that is deluded and believe they have powers like in anime, manga and light novels.. And then make up weird premises to go alongside it like a back story" Hikigaya replied, awkwardly. "Never actually met someone with it though.. _Not telling them I had it a little bit when I was younger"_

"Hmmm… so he thinks he's in a real role-playing game of his own twisted design?" Kawasaki asked, leaning over. "That's almost sad"

"So.. What does he want?" Yuigahama asked, glancing at Zaimokuza who was standing in pose that he seemed to think was cool.

"Sigh… what do you want, Zaimokuza?" Hikigaya asked with heavy sigh.

"Is it to cure your mental illness?" Yukinoshita asked, folding her arms as she stood up. "I'm not certain we are qualified for such a task"

"Hikigaya I have come to place my wish.. I wish you to review my draft for my light novel" Was the reply after moment of nervousness of looking at Yukinoshita's piercing glare.

"I was the one speaking to you, you waste of space" Yukinoshita grabbed his collar and glared hard enough to melt a candle. "Look at me when I'm talking. .not to Hikigaya-kun… at me"

"Wait.. You said you want us to review your draft for a light novel?" Hikigaya asked, stopping Yukinoshita's wrath. ".. Are you.. Serious?"

"I am always serious" He replied looking away from Yukinoshita despite her still holding Zaimokuza's collar.

Everyone looked at one another in silence for a few moments before Kawasaki spoke up and Yukinoshita let go of him.

"Do we have to?"

/

The next day Hikigaya was once again tired, though this time it was from reading Zaimokuza's terrible light novel draft. It was sort of a superhero story with secret organizations, powers, memories of past lives and other cliché stuff. It was so bad that Hikigaya more or less slept through most of school, only stopping to go eat lunch.

As Hikigaya dragged himself to lunch, Hiratsuka headed out of the school building even before the bell rang. She pulled out her phone and looked up a number she hadn't dialed in a long time.. Which is why it had been erased until she'd gotten it from a student's file.

"Hello?" A female voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi.. This is Shizuka.. Shizuka Hiratsuka" She stated with smile. "How's it been, Kaya?"

"S-Shizuka?" Kaya exclaimed. "It's been years since I talked to you…I haven't heard from you since you went to college to be a teacher.."

"Yeah.. It's been too long.. But I'm a teacher now …at Sobu High school actually" Hiratsuka stated as she got into her car.

"Oh yeah?.. My son goes there actually.. He's in his first year" Kaya stated as she was on her way out of the building she worked in for lunch.

"I know.. I'm his Japanese literature teacher" Hiratsuka replied, as she started her car. "Hey. You have lunch now right?...is it a full hour long?… great.. Do you work nearby..?.. that's not too far.. Could we meet at Yoshinoya?.. it's near there… great.. I'll be there in.. Under 10 minutes…see you soon"

A short time later, Hiratsuka arrived at the restaurant and walked inside, looking to see if she could spot her friend. That's she saw a woman with short, nearly shoulder length bluish-lack hair, complete with a colic, and glasses.

"Kaya?.." Shizuka asked, hoping she was right.

"Shizuka?.. It's good to see you again" The woman stood up and smiled at her. "Have a seat"

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Hiratsuka stated after sitting down. "How many years now?.. I was what?.. almost 17 when I last saw you so…quite a few years to say the least"

"Your right.. it has been to long" Kaya stated with smile. "Both of us were so busy though.. I was helping my husband raise our daughter and son while juggling the last year of high school and then night classes for college a year later.. While you were preparing for college"

"Yeah.. I remember that" Hiratsuka looked through the menu on the table.

"So.. What made you look me up after all this time?" Kaya asked glancing at her own menu. "This was quite sudden.. Not that I'm complaining"

"Did you forget?.. I said I was your son's Japanese literature teacher" Hiratsuka stated with a smile, looking up at Kaya. "I was feeling nostalgic and remembered the parents contact numbers were in the files of students"

"I see.. So how bad is he doing?" Kaya asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "He's never been an achiever or excelled at much in school from what I know"

"He's actually 3rd in the whole year in Japanese literature and history" Hiratsuka stated firmly, making Kaya's eye widen slightly before smiling.. "He scored quite high in those areas on the entrance exam as well"

"So he's actually good at something… good to hear" Kaya nodded, as she put down the menu. "Has he… made any friends?… I seem to remember him never having any in primary school or junior high school"

"Well.. I'm not sure you'd classify them as friends yet" Hiratsuka stated, shrugging. "But.. I think in the long run the other members of the club I put him in will help him a bit"

"He's in a club?.. I really do miss out on his life" Kaya stated, looking down. "Unless I'm wrong, you sound like you've gotten reacquainted with him.. So.. Tell me…How is my son in school.. How is Hachiman doing?"

/

Back at school, Hikigaya was going to go eat lunch when he was stopped by Yumiko.

"Hikio… you wanna join us for lunch today? you always go off to.. Someplace.. To eat"

"It could be fun, Hikitani" Hayama added with his fake prince charming smile that made Hikigaya cringe.

"Yeah, Hikitani, join us" Tobe grinned with a thumbs up.

"It would be fun right, Yui?" Yumiko asked, looking at Yuigahama who was staring at Hikigaya as he often did, she when she thought he wasn't looking. "Your club mates.. So its not a big deal right?"

"Um.. Y-yeah.. That would be great" Yuigahama smiled and gave in to Yumiko as she often did.

"Great, pull up a desk" Yumiko stated, making Hikigaya wish he could find an excuse to get out of it

" _Can't think of a legitimate reason… I could say I'd rather eat alone or lie and say I was going to eat with someone else"_ Hachiman thought to himself and then thinking of random scenarios to that would happened if he stated either of those reasons to Yumiko.

" _You want to eat alone?.. That's no fun Hikio… it would be some much better if you joined us"_ or for the other idea. _"Your ready eating with someone?. Who is it.. Can you eat with them another day?.. Or text them and tell them to come eat here with you .. We can all like eat together, you know?"_

"Hikigaya was going to eat with me" Kawasaki stated, popping up out of nowhere. "We should get going while we have time"

"Your going eat with. Um… Kawasaki?" Yumiko asked, looking the tall girl. "Well.. I guess she can join us too"

"We were going to go eat elsewhere" Kawasaki stated, grabbing Hikigaya by his wrist and pulling him away.

"Hey!.. I already invited him to eat with us" Yumiko stood up, grabbed his other wrist and glaring with fire filled eyes. "He can eat with you another time"

"Same can be said for you.. Unless you wanna make an issue out of it" Kawasaki gave her own glare that made Yumiko's group all step back a bit and walked out of the classroom with Hikigaya.

Yumiko was fuming as let go of Hikigaya's wrist, she sat back down and pushed her food way. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Take it easy now, Yumiko" Hayama stated, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We can eat with him on Monday"

"Y-yeah.. He's right Yumiko" Yui joined in with a nervous look. "H-here .. you want some of my chips?"

"… I'm not hungry" Yumiko glared at Yui.

"You sure? You were hungry a few minutes ago" Ebina spoke up, trying to calm her down.

"Well I'm not now" Yumiko gritted her teeth and making Ebina jump.

Out in the hallway, Hikigaya breathed a sigh of relief as he and Kawasaki walked down the hall. "Um.. Thanks for uh… that"

"Sure.." Kawasaki nodded. "That Yumiko girl thinks she can boss everyone around"

"I get that impression as well" Hikigaya replied, nodding to her. "See you later then…"

"Where do you eat lunch at?" Kawasaki asked, catching Hikigaya off guard. "I.. I'm just curious"

"…roof… or near the tennis courts" Hikigaya waited a moment before replying.

"I sometimes eat on the roof too… or just hang out up there, away from all the idiots" The girl, folded her arms, looking out a nearby window.

"I get that"

"I was going to head up there and eat now…" Kawasaki trailed off and looked at Hikigaya as if he was suppose to take the hint.

"Oh...ok.. I was actually going to eat by the tennis courts today" Hikigaya noticed Kawasaki's shoulders slump slightly after he spoke, but wasn't sure why.

Hikigaya sighed, not really wanting to eat with others, but she had just helped him with Yumiko…"It might be too crowded out there right now come to think of it.. Maybe I'll eat on the roof too"

"Great.. Uh.. that's good.. We might as well head up t-together" Kawasaki seemed to subtly perk back up.

"I guess" Hikigaya put his free hand in his pocket and carried his bag with his lunch in it as they walked off.

The rest of the day went as expected, minus Yumiko glaring at Kawasaki and going to club with Kawasaki and Yui, who didn't glare, but definitely watched, Kawasaki closely for some reason. Upon arriving they were treated to a rare sight of Yukino in her chair, asleep and breathing softly as she did.

" _If she stayed like this and never opened her mouth, she'd be perfect.. Her cute face, smooth skin...good thing I know it's merely a mask for the cold person inside"_ Hikigaya shook his head as walked inside the room, with Yui and Kawasaki following moments later. _"I won't be fooled"_

"You surprised me…your rotten eyes have woken me up completely though" Yukino stated yawning and stretching her arms. "It seems you had a long night as well however"

"Yeah.. Staying up late to read that garbage" Hikigaya pulled out his copy of the light novel draft from Zaimokuza and tossed it on the table, next to Yukino's copy. "I can't say I've ever read anything like it.. And never want to again"

"I only read like one chapter at most" Kawasaki stated, dropping her bag on the floor. "I don't have the copy though.. I tossed it out my window.. I was afraid it would attracted raccoons or zombies from it's stench"

"I.. uh" Yui started, looking guilty.

"You didn't read it at all, did you" Hikigaya crossed his arms. "Read it now.. We all had to suffer so read some of it at least"

Yui groaned pulled out her copy, flipping it open after flopping into a chair at the table.

"Most light novels aren't like that you know" Hikigaya leaned over slightly. "Zaimokuza's is a poor representation of light novels.. There are plenty of good ones"

"Such as the ones you read?" Yukino asked, looking over.

"Well yeah.. There are some good ones lik-" Hikigaya was cut of by Zaimokuza sliding the door open fast and walking in with smug look on his face.

"Good morrow all" he sat on a nearby chair and looked around an folded his arms. "Let's hear your impressions… be honest"

"It was garbage… hot garbage" Kawasaki said bluntly out loud. "I only managed one chapter because of how bad it was before tossing it my bedroom window"

"It was boring" Yukino then stated as Zaimokuza had his head lying down on the table. "It was physically painful to read...your grammar is terrible...the conclusion can be seen from a mile away.. The sentences run on forever.. And you had random scenes of the heroine taking off her clothes for some reason"

At this point, Zaimokuza was on the floor twitching, overreacting to the negative feedback he had been dealt.

"Yuigahama?.. You may go now" Yukino then said, not missing a beat.

"Me?!.. I ..um… it has a lot of difficult words in it" Yuigahama stated after trying to find something less harsh then her club mates.

"So.. Cruel…" Zaimokuza groaned from the floor.

"Yo-you go then Hikki" The pink haired girl said quickly, putting the already deflated ball in Hikigaya's court.

"Um.. You did ok at copying someone else's work I guess" Hikigaya shrugged after thinking. "But other then that…it was crap.. Total crap"

"That was quite harsh, Hikigaya-kun" Yukino remarked, shaking her head.

"No worse then what you said" Hikigaya glared at Yukino. "Yukino"

"What have I said about calling me by my surname?" Yukino glared heavily. "I'm well aware you are only doing it to irritate me… but you still need to stop it"

Meanwhile, Zaimokuza surprisingly seemed to get over it and requested, to their shock, that they all read his work again in the future. They questioned if he was masochist but he just glad someone read what he had wrote and gave their honest opinions.

/

It was now Saturday and Hikigaya was dreading having dinner with his parents, sister .. And more importantly, Yumiko Miura. It was mid afternoon and Hikigaya, walked out of his bedroom and saw his mom walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her head.

"You should take a shower before it gets too late as well, Hachiman" His mother stated as she started drying her hair.

"I already did this morning" He reasoned.

"I know.. But it has been all day and we're eating dinner at another person's house" His mom, retorted back , heading to her bedroom doorway. "At least wash up.. But hold off on changing until about a half hour till we leave.. Don't want your clothes getting dirty"

"I'm not going to get them dirty inside the house, doing nothing" He folded his arms

"Onii-chan? Will you help me with something?" Komachi interrupted suddenly.

"Uh.. Sure" Hikigaya stated as his sister dragged him to her room, away from their mom. "So.. What did you need?"

"Nothing…" Komachi stated flopping on her bed. "But you looked like you needed an excuse to get away from mom.. Bet this will earn me lots of Komachi points!"

"Definitely.." Hikigaya tussled his sister's hair. "I'll catch you later"

"Wait, wait!" Komachi jumped off her bead and grabbed his shirt.

"What is it?"

"So… have you gotten to know the girl you saved?.. Yumiko wasn't it?" His sister asked grinning.

Hikigaya groaned as he was pulled to her bed and forced to sit down. "Not really"

"Come on.. Yes you have, my Onii-chan senses are tingling" Komachi laughed, sitting next to him. "So what's she like?.. I only met her that one time she visited in the hospital"

"Like that matters" Hikigaya shrugged, looking away.

"But aren't you in the same class as her?"

"Well yeah and I guess she's been trying to get me to join her group for lunch…" He trailed off, before looking his sister. "How did you know she's in my class?"

"I read the first 2 chapters for the story" Komachi replied, holding up a laptop. "Kind of rough, but not terrible I guess"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Komachi"

"Aaaaany ways… did you get your clothes picked out for dinner?" She then asked grinning brightly.

"No.. I'll just grab something later" Hikigaya tried to get up but was once again stopped.

"That won't do, Onii-chan!.. Even if it's not formal, you should out some effort into your clothes.. Impress Yumiko" Komachi insisted before hopping off the bed and pulling her brother with her.

"I'm not trying to impress her"

"Now, now.. Even if your not trying to impress her, she'll still appreciate that you put a little effort into your appearance" Komachi had dragged Hikigaya to his room and started looking though his closet. "Let's start with a shirt… you don't need anything too fancy.. Maybe a simple button up shirt?… let's see…"

"Can I go play with my vita-chan while you do this?" Hikigaya really didn't want to do this.

"No way.. How am I going to make you look presentable if your not here?… take off your shirt and try this one" Komachi tossed him a black button up shirt. "Go on… try it on"

"F-fine.. Sheesh…" Hikigaya took off his shirt and but on the button up, feeling his sister's mall finger a moment later as she adjusted his collar.

"Ok… this might work.. Let's see what pants will go with it now"

"Can't I just wear jeans?" Hikigaya asked with an expression that said he'd rather be ding anything else.

"Jeans?.. Hmm.. Maybe.,. It is a casual dinner…" Komachi went to his dress and began looking at his jeans.

"You really shouldn't be gong through my dresser, Komachi" Hikigaya complained. "What if I suddenly went through yours? Would you mind me suddenly holding up a pair of your underwear?"

"Not really.. I trust you and know your not a pervert that's into his little sister panties" Komachi replied, not looking his way. "More importantly.. Try these dark blue pants on with the shirt"

"Fine, but this time your leaving my room" Hikigaya tried pushing her out.

"What's the big deal? I get dressed in front of you all the time?. .and I remember us taking baths together when we were younger" Komachi was pushed her out into the hall.

"One, I keep yelling at you to not get dressed in front of me.. And two.. I were about 4 or 5 years old the last time I bathed with you" Hikigaya stated just before he shut the door on her. "It's different now that were both teens.. So just wait out there"

After he tried on the jeans and let Komachi back in, she looked him over like a art critic examining a painting with lots of details.

"Ok.. This should work out" Komachi stated after a few moments. "Just put on small amount of cologne and were all set… my onii-chan with be super handsome!.. Lots of points on this!"

"Yeah sure.." Was his reply as he sat on his swivel chair by his desk. "Did you get your clothes picked out?"

"Of course.. You wanna see me in what I picked out?" Komachi had sparkles in her eyes. "I looks super cute in the clothes I picked out.. I'll be right back.. Don't leave!"

Hikigaya picked up his vita and begin playing it for a while until his sister walked back in. "Ta-da!"

Hikigaya looked up and saw his sister wearing a dark blue mini-skirt, a dark blue and white striped, semi low cut top, a small shirt unbuttoned black shirt over it that ended halfway down her torso and thigh high stockings. "Well? aren't I super cute!?"

"Yup.. Super cute as always" Hikigaya steed looking at her. "Cutest sister in the world"

"Somehow I feel creeped out that you said that" Komachi stated making a cringed face.

"Are you two already for.. Oh. Guess you are" A voice said, belonging to their father, Ryota Hikigaya, who had short black hair, and eyes that somewhat resembled Hachiman's only not rotten (Hey!). "Your brother isn't bothering you is he?"

"Of course not!.. I was having my awesome onii-chan tell me if I looked good in my outfit" Komachi waved their father off. "I also picked out his outfit for him"

"I see… well we only have about a half hour till we leave.. So make sure you don't bother her" Their father insisted.

"You do realize this is my room right? If anything she'd be bothering me.. Not the other way around" Hikigaya stated bluntly.

"My point stands.. Beside my lovely daughter would never be a bother to others" Ryota insisted firmly.

"You do realize that no one is perfect.. And I'm your son. Shouldn't you stick up for me? And trust me on this?"

"Just make sure your ready and don't talk back" Their father then left the doorway.

"I hate him sometimes.." Hikigaya said glaring at where their father had stood. "Such an dick"

"Don't worry Onii-chan.. No matter what, your beloved sister loves you!" Komachi smiled, with her hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth. "I bet that's worth double Komachi points!"

"Sure, sure.. Now leave…" Hikigaya stated, shaking his head.

On the other side of town, Yumiko Miura was in her bedroom looking over her outfit of a red ruffled mini skirt, white colored off the shoulder sweater, and black boots that ended under her knees. "This will work.. Why am I feeling nervous though?.. It's just Hikio"

"Then again this is the first time a boy has eaten dinner with me and my father…" Yumiko reasoned. "It's probably just that.. It bet it would be nerve racking no mater what boy it was"

Seeing that she only had a short time till dinner, she had one last look over before checking her hair to make sure it was perfect.

"Guess, I'll hang out till dinner" Yumiko grabbed her cell phone and slid a finger across the screen to unlock it. "Let's see…oh.. He hasn't text me since I gave him my number.. Why not?"

She typed out a message at blazing speed that stated "are you looking forward to dinner?" before hitting send and waited to see if Hikigaya replied.

A few minutes later her phone signaled reply and she looked down at it, opening the message. "Yeah I guess.. Free food is nice".. seriously?"

"Then again,… he usually is pretty blunt about things" Yumiko sighed, closing the message. "At least he's always honest.. Even if he doesn't hold back"

She sighed and walked out of her room, to head downstairs, while taking one last glance at her phone with the contacts open. "Hikigaya…why are you on my mind?…"

A short time later it was time for dinner and the doorbell of their house rang. Yumiko went to go open the door while her mom was finishing up dinner and her father was coming downstairs. She took a deep breath and reached for the doornob, pulling it open to revela Hikigaya, his sister, and his parents.

"G-good evening… please come in"

To be continued

As always, please read, enjoy and review.. I'll answer what ever questions you send in a review if you have a account.. If you don't, then I'll post the answer to your questions/comments on the top of the next chapter. See you in about a week with the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

"My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU"/ "My Teen Romantic Comedy Youth is Wrong As I Expected" is owned by Wataru Watari, Ponkan 8 and Shogakukan publishing. I own none of it of course.

/

Just one guest reviewer to answer the question of… Falcon flash.. No Hiratsuka sensei is not the same age as Hachiman's mom.. She's younger.. I did say that Hiratsukia was 17 at the same time Hachiman's mom was going to college. When Hirtasuka was in her last year of high school, Hachiman's mom was in her last year of college.. Since Hiratsuka is aout 25-ish then Mrs. Hikigaya is like 32 or 33.. She's young cause she had Hachiman when she was really young.. A teen mom.

/

Chapter 4

A short time before showing up at Yumiko's house, Hachiman and his sister were in in bedroom as he had given up on getting her out. Komachi was on his bed playing Hachiman's vita while he was on his computer, killing time till they had to leave by watching some anime online.

Hachiman was conflicted on going to dinner with Yumiko and her parents as he didn't mind free food, but wasn't he greatest fan of Yumiko. She was attractive enough but it was her personality that was the problem in his opinion. She was rude, thought highly of herself and didn't like it when she didn't get her own way. Yumiko was the type of girl he'd never normally associate with and was only with her as much as he had been because he had decided to try and be a nice guy by saving her from being hit by a car a few weeks earlier.

Of course dealing with her was only half the problem.. As Hachiman also had his bizarre teacher Hiratsuka, his beautiful but cold clubmate Yukino and the equally attractive but ditsy, pink haired Yui. The newest addition to the club, Kawa…something, was the only halfway decent girl/student he'd come across so far.

" _But since we're both loners, conversations and interactions have been awkward"_ Hikigaya thought to himself as he sighed and shut off his computer. _"We'll be leaving in about 15 minutes…guess I should head down stairs.. And prepare to have dinner with Yumiko…just remember the free food and you'll be fine"_

Hachiman stood up, stretching his arms out with a groan as he looked at his sister. Komachi was hard at work on a vita game, seemingly not paying attention to anything else around her.

"Hey.. We're leaving soon" Hachiman poked his sister in her forehead, making her jerk her head him at him.

"Oh… but I was doing really well in this game…" Komachi complained, before reluctantly saving and shutting the game off.

"Hmm… come on" Hachiman walked out of his room with his sister dragging her feet as she followed behind him.

The two of them went down to the living room and sat on the couch, only there for a minute before seeing both their mom and dad walking into the room. Their mom was wearing somewhat tight blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, a dark blue open vest over her shirt and black knee high boots.

Hachiman saw that his father was more casually dressed, wearing somewhat loose blue jeans and a black polo shirt.

"We'll be leaving in about five minutes… are you both ready?" Hachiman's mother looked over at her two kids on the couch.

"Sure am!" Komachi grinned with nod while Hachiman merely nodded.

"Good.. Be on your best behavior" Their father added, adjusting his shirt.

"Don't worry daddy, I will" Komachi smoothed out her blue mini-skirt as she sat next to Hachiman.

"I was talking to Hachiman"

"Don't worry so much daddy" Komachi insisted with her smile still on her face. "Onii-chan will be just fine"

"Since we're all ready, we might as well head out now" Their mother said, looking at a clock on the wall. "Let's go"

Hachiman and Komachi got into the backseat of their mom's car as soon as they were outside, while their dad got into the driver's seat and their mom headed to the passenger's seat.

It was fairly quiet drive on the way to Yumiko's house as their mom read off directions from a piece of paper that Hachiman had printed out after Yumiko had sent him a text with her address and he had looked up the best directions to her house.

"So.. You nervous Onii-chan?" Komachi asked, breaking the relative silence.

"Why would I be?" Hachiman asked, looking out the window of the car.

"Because your going to have dinner with a girl from your class" Komachi exclaimed, making fists and looking excited.

"So?"

"So…. You have to be a little nervous"

"I'm just in it for the food" Hachiman replied sighing.

"Sure you are.." Komachi winked at him much to his annoyance and confusion. "It's just for the food and not another beautiful girl"

"Exactly"

Komachi didn't seem convinced but seemed to more or less let it go and let the rest of the ride be silent.

A short time later they approached the address and Hachiman looked up to see a fancy, large traditional Japanese house behind a thick bricked fence that surrounded the house. The house was large with tan colored walls, black windows and several tradition metal shingled roofs on each of the several stories.

As they pulled up to large metal gate, Hachiman also so lots of trees, bushes and flowers around the lawn that seemed to wrap around the house. It was fairly fancy and well maintained place, from what he could gather. _"Makes sense, considering her father is a doctor and head of a hospital"_

The large gate slide open as their car approached it as if it could since them… or more realistically, someone in the house had seen them and opened the gate. Their was path from the gate up to the house that the car drove up, coming to a stop near the house.

Their father looked back at Hachiman and Komachi as soon as he shut of the engine. "Be on your best behavior… don't embarrass us Hachiman"

"Thanks for the confidence" Hachiman muttered as he opened the car door and got out.

"Big house, isn't it Onii-chan?" Komachi remarked looked up at it as she joined him.

"Yeah" He nodded, looking up at it before noticing his mom carrying a bottle of Saki "Saki?"

"Yes.. It would be rude to show up to a stranger house without a gift" Hachiman's mother said, nodding to him as she carried the bottle in her hands.

Their dad rang a doorbell and a few moments later, Yumiko opened the door and smiled at them. ""G-good evening… please come in"

She led them inside , telling them they could keep their shoes on as they had hardwood floors, not tatami mats, and followed the western custom of keeping shoes on.

"Um.. Dinner won't be ready for at least 10 minutes.. So.. We can like wait here in the living room for now" Yumiko stated as they walked into the large living room that contained a large, three person sofa, a two person love seat and stand alone soft looking chair. "Have a seat.. My dad already knows you're here.. I'll let mom know too"

"Here.. We bought this as a gift" Hachiman's mom said, stopping Yumiko before she left.

"Oh ok. Like thanks" Yumiko nodded a took the bottle. "I'll give it to mom. Brb"

"Brb?" she asked after Yumiko left the room.

"Brb…Be right back" Hachiman answered looking for a place to sit.

His mom, dad and Komachi took the three person couch while Hachiman looked at the two remaining options of the love seat and the chair. Before he could decide though, a man that Hachiman recognized as Yumiko father, and the doctor that had been in charge of him, walked into the room, and too a seat of the chair.

"Good to see you again Hachiman.. And good to see the rest of you again as well" the man said with pleasant smile. "In case you don't remember my name, it's Itsuki Miura"

"Nice to see you again, Miura-san" Their mother smiled. "Let me reintroduce everyone.. My name is Kaya Hikigaya, this is my husband Ryota, our daughter Komachi and you already remember our son Hachiman"

"Yes.. Good to see you again.. And in much better conditions…" Itsuki nodded, looking at the doorway. "Ah . And there's my daughter Yumiko… Yumiko come in"

"Mom says dinner will be ready soon" She stated , taking a seat next to Hachiman on the love seat, much to his discomfort.

"So how have you like been?" Yumiko asked, looking at Hachiman as the parents talked by themselves.

"Uh… fine" Hachiman stated in a quick answer before thinking to himself.. _"Considering we're in the same class and you make a habit of trying to talk to me everyday, that was an odd question"_

"Good to hear.. Your always quiet or busy in school" Yumiko stated as she sat back more comfortably. "When you do talk it's usual very serious.. Or sarcastic"

"I'm aware"

"But.. Your honest.. And that's not necessarily a bad thing…" Yumiko then stated, as Hachiman looked at her. "You totally need to work on being less rude if you point something out though"

"I guess" Hachiman shrugged in response.

"You know.. I like never asked you why you saved me that day" Yumiko turned more of her body towards Hachiman. "It was pretty selfless thing to do"

" _I'm not even sure myself… I just reacted when I saw the car about to hit her… didn't really think about it"_ Hachiman thought to himself. "It.. Was the right thing to do.. I guess"

"I knew your weren't that bad of a guy" Yumiko gave small smile that despite himself, had Hachiman develop a small blush on his cheeks that he tried to hide, by turning his face away.

"Pardon me everyone.. But dinner is ready" A female voice stated, catching their attention.

Hachiman looked as saw a youthful looking, woman of average height with green eyes, short blond hair hanging just above her shoulders and rather large breasts. She was dressed in a dark blue blouse adored with pattern on the front, skinny jeans and ankle high brown leather boots with several straps on each one.

"Coming dear" Yumiko's father replied standing up with everyone else following suit. "Follow me if you would"

He led Hachiman, his parents, sister and Yumiko into a decent sized dinning room with a long wooden table and eight chairs set at it. The room was fairly warm feeling with small fireplace on one side that was currently unlit and lots of photos on the walls that Hachiman assumed were of Yumiko, her mom her dad and maybe extended family.

Yumiko's father took a seat at the head of the table, with his wife near him on the right side of the table with Yumiko across from her on the left side. Hachiman's mom and dad sat next to Yumiko's mother while he and Komachi headed near Yumiko.

Komachi quickly took the chair that meant Hachiman would have to sit next to Yumiko, giving her brother a quick grin as she sat down. Hachiman cringed as he stared at the chair between Yumiko and Komachi before glaring at his sister and reluctantly sitting next to Yumiko.

"So this is the one that saved our daughter?" Yumiko's mother asked, looking over at him. "It's nice to finally meet you.. Hachiman was it?"

"Uh.. Yes" Hachiman nodded to her, already uncomfortable from sitting next to Yumiko. "You too"

"I very noble thing to do… how can we ever thank you enough?" Mrs. Miura gave a nice smile that further showed that Yumiko's beauty came from her mother.

"It's fine miss" Hachiman was suddenly thinking that the free food wasn't enough incentive to have agreed to dinner. "Just doing what anyone would"

"Modest as well as polite and selfless?.. Such nice qualities" Mr. Miura stated with friendly smile.

"Uh.. Thanks" Hachiman cleared his throat.

Fortunately the rest of the evening went fairly smoothly, except when Yumiko walked next to Hachiman while he was outside getting some fresh air while his parents were inside talking to Yumiko's parents after dinner.

"Hey… it's nice out tonight, isn't it?" Yumiko looked at the sky and the stars the littered it. "I can't remember the constellation thingys though"

"Sigh.. There's the big dipper… and over there is Orion for example" Hachiman stated pointing to different parts of the sky. "There are 88 total"

"Wow.. That's a lot" Yumiko muttered out loud. "Your like pretty smart you know"

" _I know"_ Hachiman agreed in his head though chose to only nod at her. "I read a lot"

"I've never really been into reading junk… outside like phone text and stuff I mean"

" _Really?… I couldn't tell"_ Hachiman shook his head.

"So… you seemed like.. Uncomfortable at dinner" Yumiko stated, catching Hachiman off guard.

"You could tell?" Hachiman asked in surprise.

"Well yeah.. I'm good at seeing things sometimes" Yumiko folded her arms.

"Like your group?" Hachiman asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"I saw that something was strange.. Just not fully… sheesh" Yumiko pouted somewhat at him. "I'm not stupid you know"

"Sigh…"

"Anyways.. You like don't like people much do you?" Yumiko continued after staying silent for a few moments.

"Let's just say I'm more comfortable on my own"

"That's basically the same thing, you fish eyed idiot" She threw up her arms in exasperation.

"I guess"

"Look.. Just like… there's nothing wrong with hanging around other people" Yumiko sat down on a bench that was near the front door where they were standing. "Your totally missing out on lots of things if you don't talk to others"

"It's just what I'm use to" Hachiman shrugged his shoulders before looking back up at the stars. "If I was a star, I'd want to be unconnected to others like in a constellation"

"To each his own I guess" Yumiko looked at Hachiman before suddenly grabbing his sleeve and yanked him onto the bench so he was sitting.

"What the hell was that woman!?" Hachiman exclaimed, scooting away.

"Because.. Just because you want to be left alone, doesn't mean you always get that option" She replied, smiling. "I find you interesting.. I've thought about you a lot since that day…and I don't let things that interest me get way that easily"

"You think I care what you want?" Was his reply as he crossed his arms.

"Not really.. But I don't intend to just back down" Yumiko declared in a fierce tone. "I'll think you'll find that I'm just as stubborn as you can be"

"Wonderful" Hachiman sighed heavily as Yumiko smiled triumphantly at him.

"Your really frustrating" Yumiko stated simply. "But at least your interesting… more so then most of the people in my group"

"Glad to be amusing to you" Hachiman sat back more.

"Why did you save me?"

"What?…" Hachiman raised his eyebrows. "I.. I already said why"

"Just answer me"

"…because it was the right thing to do… and I happened to be there"

"Exactly.. Meaning despite you trying to act like you don't care about much, you actually care a lot" Yumiko said matter-of-factly. "So why do you try and pretend you don't?"

"You…. Wouldn't understand…" Hachiman closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he could use "flash step" to get away.

"Like maybe if you didn't keep everything to yourself, others might"

"I keep telling Onii-chan the same thing" Komachi appeared next to them smiling. "But he's soooo stubborn about it… aren't you?"

"No comment"

"Forgive my brother for his stubbornness and rudeness" Komachi then said, looking at Yumiko.

"It's fine" Yumiko waved her off. "I'm stubborn too"

"And rude" Hachiman added as Komachi shook her head.

"Onii-chan!" Komachi smacked her brother in his head. "Apologize!"

"Are we going home yet?" Hachiman asked instead of apologizing.

"It's fine… I didn't expect him to apologize" Yumiko stated rolling her eyes. "But that still won't make me give up….so you better try harder"

"Noted" Hachiman stood up and stretched his arms only moments before his parents walked out long with Yumiko's parents.

"Here you three are" Hachiman's mom stated as they walked out. "Komachi… Hachiman.. We're going to head home.. Thank our hosts"

"Thank you for inviting us, Mr. and Misses Miura" Komachi bowed slightly. "Me and my onii-chan had a great time.. Didn't we?"

"Uh.. Yeah" Hachiman nodded, knowing agreeing would makes things go faster.

"Thank you again for saving our daughter, young man.. We're so thankful she's ok" Miss Miura said giving Hachiman a quick hug, much to his embarrassment as he felt her large chest press against him.

"It's.. f-fine" Hachiman slightly stuttered right before Yumiko's father shook his hand.

"Have a good evening and thanks again for inviting us" Hachiman's father said as he and Mrs. Hikigaya she shook the hands of Yumiko's parents. "Let's go Komachi...Hachiman"

Yumiko gave Hachiman quick hug knowing it would throw him off and make him uncomfortable.. Which it did as well as make him blush, much to Yumiko's amusement.

Hachiman grumbled under his breath as he and his family headed back to their car where the ride home was just as silent as the ride there. Komachi was yawn not long after getting into the car and less then ten minutes later, she was asleep, resting her head again Hachiman's shoulder and her arms wrapped around his right arm as she snuggled against him.

Hachiman swore his father glared him using the rear view window, but it wasn't his fault that him and his sister were so close as siblings. _"Maybe if our parents were home more then on weekends things would be different.."_

After arriving home, Mr. Hikigaya trued to lift up Komachi to take her and put her to bed, but she clung to Hachiman with surprising strength. Of course he blamed Hachiman.

"Let go of her Hachiman" Mr. Hikigaya stated looking at his son.

"You must need new glasses.. She's clinging to me.. Not the other way around" Hachiman replied in a bored tone.

"Don't speak to me like that young man.. Just unwrap her arms from your arm so I can take her inside"

"Sweetie.. Just let Hachiman take her in.. it's late.. We had a good evening and don't need you to start arguing and ruin the night" Mrs. Hikigaya stated firmly. "Bring her to her room Hachiman"

"Sigh.. Fine" Hachiman pulled of Komachi's arms and lifted her up, glad that she was so light.

He carried her inside, kicking off his shoes before heading up the stairs and putting Komachi on her bed, stopping to pull her shoes off and toss a blanket over her.

Feeling tired himself, Hachiman headed to his room next door and plopped himself onto his bed. "Tonight was exhausting… and Yumiko is going to be even more of an headache from now on, then she already is … great"

/

The next day Hachiman arrived at school hoping to find away to avoid Yumiko only to see her standing near the front gate, looking into a makeup compact.

" _You gotta be freaking kidding me"_ Hachiman cringed wondered if he could just find away to go around the school and get in through one of the back entrances. _"That would take way too long though.. Damn you woman!"_

Slumping his shoulders, Hachiman slowly walked forward, looking and feeling like he was going to his execution. _"Can I get a last meal?"_

"So your not late…" Yumiko stated upon seeing him ass he put away her compact. "I figured you would be late and make up a strange excuse to sensei"

"No such luck today" Hachiman replied lazily in reply. "Dare I ask why your out here?"

"I was waiting for Ebina, Hayama and Tobe.. They said they were going to be a few minutes late this morning" Yumiko replied, making Hachiman breath a sigh of relief that she wasn't waiting for him.

"Um.. Like where are you going?" She asked as Hachiman tried to walk by her.

"Um.. The classroom?"

"You can wait with me till the others arrive" Yumiko stated to him simply. "It's rude to just walk away from a friend you know"

"Are we friends?" Hachiman asked in a rhetorical way, though knew she would just be confused by the term. "First I've heard of it"

"I told you last night that your going to have to do a lot better to get rid of me Hikio" Yumiko smiled at him. "So like how was your morning?"

"I hunted a unicorn, had breakfast with Dracula and created world peace" Hachiman gave a sarcastic answer. "The same as every morning"

"Drak.. You la?" Yumiko had confused look on her face as it scrunched up, trying to understand the word.

"Sigh.. Head of all vampires…from a story written by Irish author Bram Stoker in 1897" Hachiman stated calmly. "You should read more then fashion magazines"

"I don't like… just read fashion magazines!" She making a humph sound as she crossed her arms. "I read manga too…and one light novel"

"Impressive" Hachiman stated rolling his eyes. "You must be a genius"

"Just because I dye my hair blond, doesn't mean I'm stupid you know" She said confidently. "I was good enough to get into this school and it's not for dumb people"

"I don't recall saying you were dumb.. Your projecting" Was his reply, knowing it would irritate her more.

"Your quite good at making people frustrated, aren't you?" Yumiko moved her hands down till they rested on her hips and she glared at Hachiman. "But I know your doing it on purpose"

"I neither confirm nor deny anything" Hachiman grinned to himself as he looked and saw the people Yumiko was waiting for. "That's my cue to leave.. See ya"

"Huh?" Yumiko was confused until also seeing Ebina, Hayama and Tobe some distance away. "Hey you can walk to class with us…hey.. How'd he vanish so fast?"

Hachiman had managed to slip away in the rush of other students using his special skill of stealth mode. _"She certainly was persistent.. Wonder if I can get sensei to let me change classes…"_

/

Later that morning during gym class Hachiman was suppose to do tennis and was looking for a way out of it. He like tennis and was good at it, but he didn't want to play with anyone in his class.. Not that anyone would actually offer to pair with him anyways..

"Hey Hikitani.. Come join us" Said a male voice, interrupting his thinking.

Hachiman looked and saw Hayama standing with a guy from class he didn't know the name of and two others he didn't recognize. _"They must be from another class"_

Either way Hayama was waving him over and Hachiman wasn't sure he could get out of it. "Um.. Sorry.. Not feeling that great.. So I can't join you"

"That's too bad… You mentioned being good at tennis" Hayama replied, holding his racket down to one side.

"Um.. Maybe some other time" Hachiman said, though intended to always find a way out of it.

Fortunately, Hachiman was able to practice on his own away from them against a tennis ball machine that shot out balls to him. He ran back and forth hitting the tennis ball fairly hard and sending it flying quite fast. _"When it's just me playing , tennis is a lot of fun"_

Later after gym it as time for lunch and Hachiman was at his second favorite place to eat beside the roof...near the tennis courts…It was outside the first floor of the special use building, close to the nurse's office. There was one girl he had seen once before who was practice on the court, hitting a ball against a wall and then running after it before repeating the actions.

He watch her practice while eating and could help but think it was nice peaceful way to eat lunch. Though he momentarily wondered if the blue haired girl was eating on the roof right now. "Guess it does matter if Saki is or isn't.. doesn't effect me"

"Hikki?.. Is that you?" Hachiman turned and saw it was Yuigahama was standing there holding drinks in one arms and holding down her skirt, that the wind was trying to flip up, with her other hand. "How come your eating out here alone?"

"I eat lunch out here, if I decide not to eat on the roof"

"Oh.. wouldn't it be more comfortable eating in the classroom?" Yuigahama asked with a expression that was genuinely confused.

" _Seriously?.. Just how dumb is she?"_ Hachiman shook his head and changed the subject. "Why are you here?"

"I lost a game of rock, paper, scissors to Yukinon and had to buy drinks as punishment" Yuigahama said before sitting next to him, much to his annoyance.

" _Girls keep getting in my personal space a lot lately"_

"Yukinon didn't even want me to get drink at first though.." She continued, oblivious to Hachiman's discomfort. "I can obtain my own sustenance she said…. Not sure what that word means though… anyways.. I just told her she didn't think she could beat me in the game.. And she gave in really easily"

Her imitation of Yukinoshita was surprisingly spot on from Hachiman's point of view and knew well of Yukinoshita giving in when since she was sore loser that hated to lose in competitions.

"When Yukinon won, I saw her do this tiny, really cute fist pump thing" Yuigahama giggled. "I usually don't like when I lose rock, paper, scissors either, but this time it was kind of fun"

"You play with conditions like this a lot?"

"Sometimes.." She trailed off and Hachiman remembered seeing Yui lose rock, paper, scissors against Yumiko in the classroom and then coming back with drinks for the group.

"Dumb fun with your group.. I guess"

"Don't be so mean Hikki.. Um.. Do you hate that type of stuff?"

"Yeah…of course I hate in-joke and in-group crap.." Hachiman said bitterly. "I do like in fighting.. Cause I'm never part of the in crowd"

"That's kind of sad. But also kind of mean.." She smiled at him, as she pushed back hair that was getting in her face. "You know.. And you kind of have your own in-crowd, Hikki… You were talking and eating lunch with Kawasaki… Yumiko seem to mention you a lot in a mostly positive way… you have stuff in common with Hiratsuka-sensei. And you always look like your having fun talking with Yukinon in the club room"

" _Cause more and more people keep bugging me since I started senior high school"_ Hachiman sighed, realizing Yuigahama wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"I'd like to talk more too…n-not in a weird way though! I mean with Yukinon too! You get what I mean right?"

"I get it.. Yukinoshita is a major force majeure…"

"A force.. Major?" Yuigahama's face twisted as her tiny brain struggled to try to decider the phrase...at least that's what Hachiman imagined.

"Force Majeure… power or circumstances that can't be resisted with normal human ability" Hachiman translated for Yuigahama before her brain imploded. "Don't hurt your head trying to understand difficult words"

"Hey! Stop calling me stupid, Hikki!" Yuigahama proceeded to hit her fists onto his shoulder that was nearest to her. "I know what the words meant!.. I got into this school so I'm not dumb!"

As soon as she stopped, they saw the girl that had been playing tennis on her own, walk over.

"Sai-chaaaan!" Yui waved enthusiastically in aloud voice that made Hachiman's ears hurt. "Are you practicing?!"

The girl ran over and came to a stop, catching her breath in front of them. "Yeah.. Our team isn't that great so I practice at lunch too.. It's going to be even worst next year when the seniors graduate… so what are you and Hikigaya-kun doing?"

" _How does this girl know my name?"_

"That sounds really rough, Sai-chan!" Yuigahama stated exclaimed. "Practicing at lunch and at regular team practice too?"

"I really like it though.. Your really good at it too though,.. Hikigaya-kun" Sai-chan remarked, making Yuigahama seemed surprised.

"He is?" She asked looking at Hachiman. "So you weren't just saying that before?"

"Um.. I guess I'm ok" Hachiman replied quietly, not a fan of being in the spot light.. Even if it was small spotlight.

"I saw him during gym class. He had good form and was really accurate"

"Who is she by the way?" Hachiman asked in a low voice so that only Yuigahama would hear him.

"Whaaaat!? You don't know even though your in the same class and have gym class together!?" Yuigahama said loudly, destroying what little consideration Hachiman had tried to use.

"Relax and don't yell so loud.. I don't know everyone in class.. And girls have separate gym class" Hachiman sighed loudly as he rubbed his temple.

"You don't know my name then… it's Saika Totsuka…"

"Oh uh.. Sorry… like I said, I don't know many people in class.. And sometime I'm not good with names.."

"Remember Sai-chan's name already!" Yuigahama smacked Hachiman in his head.

"You two are quite close, huh?" Saika asked with a giggle.

"N-no! we-we're not close at all! The only thing between us is the urge to kill!" Yuigahama stammered out. "Like I have an urge to kill him or something"

"By the way… I'm a boy, Hikigaya-kun"

Hachiman had look of disbelief on his face as he glanced at Yuigahama for confirmation. She nodded, though still looked mad for some reason. _"Seriously?… this is a guy?.. Where's the hidden camera?"_

"I.. I could prove it to you"

"T-that's ok, I believe you!" Hachiman replied quickly. "Sorry if I uh… hurt your feelings or whatever.. How did you know my name though?"

"Oh well.. You've stood out since starting class" Saika replied gently. "Most of us know about you saving Miura-chan's life from the car.. You've been near her group a few times and you were with Kawasaki-chan"

"Oh.. Well.. I guess.. Though it's not like I want her into keep dragging me into her weird group" Hachiman said back, looking annoyed. "It's full of weird people"

"But I'm part of her group, Hikki"

"Like I said, weird people"

"You jerk!" Yuigahama yelled while karate chopping his head. "I'm not weird!"

"Um. Anyways...about tennis Hikigaya-kun" Saika made a save before things got heated. "Like I said, you seemed pretty good at it.. Do you play often?"

"No...a few times against my little sister but that's about it" Hachiman replied, sitting back.

"Oh… well could you-" The bell rang, interrupting what ever Saika was going to ask. "Oh.. Well it can wait I guess"

"Just as well.. Don't you have to get Yukinoshita that juice?"

"What?.. Ah crap! I forgot!" Yuigahama ran off, nearly running face first into the door frame.

"So, shall we head back to class, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Sure.. Why not"

At least that was his plan but that was interrupted, half way there by Hiratsuka who was walking in the same direction.

"Hikigaya.. And your with someone.. Should I alert the presses?" She asked with a grin.

"Old teacher still unmarried.. Story at fi-" Hachiman was punched in the stomach by Hiratsuka's air bullet punch.

"What was that?" She glared with fire in her eyes. "How about idiot student found dead after insulting his teacher?"

"Yui-chan was right… you two are close" Saika stated with smile. "That's good to see"

"I have no choice but to put up with this dead fish" Hiratsuka wrapped her arms around Hachiman's neck and held him close while sporting an evil grin. "Can't take my eye off of him for long, before he says something morbid or does something dumb"

"Your one to talk" Hachiman groaned out. "Your a teacher and act like a kid"

"So your saying I'm young for my age?.. Sorry but your way hitting on me isn't working.. Try again in 10 years" Hiratsuka replied with grin. "But I'll just settle for you getting your ass to class for now"

"I was trying to before being abused by my insane homeroom teacher"

"It was just a love tap, you pansy.. It shows I care"

"If that's how you show you care, no wonder your si-"

"Finish that sentence and your fractured leg will seem like a paper cut" Hiratsuka sent a wave of strangely calm anger. "What were you doing with Totsuka, anyways?"

"He was eating lunch and talking to Yui-chan" Saika answered for him.

"More like I was eating lunch and she started bothering me.." He trailed off.

"I was talking to him about tennis...Hikigaya-kun is really good at it"

"I know he is" Their teacher replied calmly. "He's got a good backhand stroke"

"Wait.. How do you know that?"

"… I just do.. Ask me later after school if your really that interested" Hiratsuka shrugged. "Get to class for now though"

Though he gave this teacher a strange look, he nonetheless walked to class with Saika trailing behind.

/

Later that day, Hachiman glanced at Yuigahama and Kawasaki.. Both were ready to head to club, though only Yuigahama seemed happy about it.

He saw her skip out of the room, followed by Kawasaki, who headed in his direction. "Ready to go to prison ..aka club?"

"Actually I need to go see Hiratsuka-sensei about something first" Hachiman replied , grabbing his bag and walking into the hallway with her. "Can you let tweedle cold and tweedle airhead I'll be a bit late?"

"Sure.. Thanks for leaving them with me, by the way" Kawasaki sighed. "Don't take to long, Hikigaya"

"Sure.. I'll race back for your sake Ka…uh.. Saki" Hachiman stumbled and figured it was easier just remembering her first name.

"Um.. That's my first name.." Kawasaki a had bit of redness creep up onto her cheeks. "N-not that I mind!"

"Um.. It's just easier then remembering your last name" Hachiman stated, trying not to look her in her face, since he'd have to admit that on some level he though her blushing was cute. "I'll see you shortly"

"O-ok" Kawasaki nodded and walked off with smile before stopping. "O-only if I can call you Hac-Hachiman"

"Oh um… I guess"

After she walked away he was about to head to the staff office when he had his eyes covered by two slightly cold, slender hands. "Like guess who"

"Is it Rukia Kuchiki?" He answered, knowing exactly who it was.

"What?!.. Who the hell is this Rukia girl?" Yumiko demanded fiercely.

Though Hachiman had intended to irritate and confuse her, it felt more like she was accusing him of cheating on her.. And considering they were barely acquaintances, let alone dating, it was a strange reaction in his opinion.

"A girl from a manga series" Hachiman stated, slowing inch bit a ways from her. "What do you want anyways?"

"What?. Oh.. I was going to say your skipping club today and coming with me and Hayama and the others for some fun today!" Yumiko changed from her strange expression to a happy one.

"Um… no… I'd rather clean all the toilets in the building" Was his reply.

"Like come on...you really want to go to that club?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No.. but Hiratsuka-sensei will find out and I'll need a new liver after she's done" Hachiman stated simply. "Plus, I really don't wanna go with your fake friends"

"How about I make it a request?" Yumiko then asked with sly grin. "Your part of that request club right?"

"Service club"

"Whatever. The point is you take requests, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Then you can take my request of spending some time with me and my group"

"Can't you request something easier and more humane?.. Like pulling off my fingernails?" Hachiman asked, seeing the girl cringe at the though if it.

"Your really gross you know that?"

"So I've been told"

"So are you coming?" Yumiko asked again.

"Um.. No?"

"I can always tell sensei that your refusing a official request"

"Nice try, but after I tell her what the request is, she won't back you up"

"Then I'll lie to her.. Who's she going to believe. You with your fish eyes? Or me the well behaved girl?"

"I hate you"

"Sure you do" Yumiko grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall as he tried to dig his feet in. "I like promise you'll have lotz o fun"

"Sure.. As much fun as a root canal I bet.."

" _Now.. How do I get out of this and what deity did I piss off today?"_

At the same time in the staff room…

" _I thought for sure he'd show up.. He's dragging his feet"_ Hiratsuka sensei stated to herself as she glance out the window and saw a irritated Hachiman being dragged off by Yumiko towards her friends. _"Ha!.. That's punishment for what that little bastard said earlier!.. I'll just tell him tomorrow at lunch instead.. If he survives"_

The rest of the teachers that were leaving for the day did their best to ignore the evil laughing of Hiratsuka, though it wasn't easy.

To be continued…

Please read, enjoy and review.. I'll answer any questions you send in a review if you have a account.. If you don't, I'll post the answer to your questions or comments on the top of the next chapter. See you in about a week or so with the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

"My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU"/ "My Teen Romantic Comedy Youth is Wrong As I Expected" is owned by Wataru Watari, Ponkan 8 and Shogakukan publishing. I own none of it of course.

Sorry about the lateness of the chapter I was busy and had a sore hand.. Thanks to playing video games, using the computer and drawing for as long as I have.. Anyways, on with the show..

Chapter 5

It was several days later and Hachiman was still having nightmares of being forced to hang out with Yumiko and her friends. Most of the people in her group were strange in different ways that all annoyed him.

Yumiko wouldn't stop talking and trying to get Hachiman to do things with them, Hayama was so polite and such a "nice guy" it made Hachiman sick to his stomach, Tobe was morning that kept doing stupid things and Ebina was the worst of all… he shutterd as he remembered it.

_Flashback_

At some point while being forced to hang with Yumiko and her friends, Hachiman pretended to need to use the bathroom so he could get away from the others for a few minutes and catch his breath. He was in the bathroom, looking at the mirror after splashing his face with water.

"I think I look pretty pale.. Need to find away out of this" Hachiman said out loud to himself.

He headed to the actually use the bathroom and was glad the arcade they were at had urinals installed to be more modern. But when he was about to unzip his pants he heard a noise that made his stop and look around.

"The hell?.." Hachiman knew there was no one else in the bathroom but him. "Must be from the arcade"

Again he started to unzip his pants but this time he heard what sounded like breathing, making his eyes big and listen to where it was coming from. Glancing around as he quiet tip toed towards the sound, he saw what looked like someone crouched near the doorway.

He made his way over and gave a look of disbelief at seeing Hina Ebina crouching there with a pad of paper with comic panels on it and a pencil in her hands as well as a deep blush on her face accompanying a creepy smile.

"What the hell are you doing, Ebina?" Hachiman asked in a quiet voice.

Ebina was startled though managed not to yell as she jumped up, dropping her paper and pencil . "Uh.. I uh.. Nothing?"

"Bullshit"

"I was just trying to get reference for male anatomy for my awesome boys love comic I'm trying to draw" Ebina stated with a perverted grin and drool.

"You people are insane" Hachiman slapped himself in his forehead. "Dare I ask why me?"

"Because it's story of love between you and Hayama of course" Ebina seemed to be thinking about it, because blood was running out of her nose as she grinned. "It's going to be so hot"

"I can't believe you" Hachiman slumped his shoulders. "Your lucky I don't have you arrested…tear up that comic and this day never happened.. Got it?"

"No way.. This is going to be a masterpiece of a BL comic" Ebina stated with the blood running put of her nose. "Please just show me more of your anotmy to study"

"Good bye" Hachiman walked out, snatching the comic page on his way and crushing it up into a ball. "I'm taking this with me… I suggest you get help before you do get arrested"

After Hachiman walked away, Ebina opened her notepad and looked at other pages she had already done for her comic of Hachiman and Hayama. "At least I have these still"

_End of flashback_

Hachiman shuttered again after remembering again as he prepared to face gym class and found himself once again practicing against a machine that shot out tennis balls for him to hit. He certainly wasn't complaining though, as it was nice to away from the "normies" that plagued the school in droves.

This was the last day he'd be able to play solo though, as the next gym class was going to be playing against others. _"Maybe I'll conveniently come down with something on gym days so I can avoid the matches"_

Suddenly he felt something poke him and he jumped out of his skin as he looked behind him and found smiling Saika Totsuka standing there. "I got you"

Hachiman notice he was dressed in a guy's uniform again, which meant he probably wasn't a girl.. Something he wasn't convinced of still. The girl's gym uniform was the same except the shorts were higher up and it was usually on the tighter side as most girls clothes tended to be.

Then again, Totsuka had a small frame, porcelain skin and eyes of a girl, but obviously didn't seem to have boobs. _"Yukinoshita is rather flat chested though, so not having big boobs isn't necessarily a no to being a girl.. I bet she could cross dress as a boy and assuming she didn't have to speak, she could pull it off"_

"Hikigaya-kun?" Totsuka broke his train of thought.

"Oh… what's up?"

"The person I usually practice with isn't here today…could you do it with me?" Totsuka asked with small blush.

" _Don't blush when you say that! It adds to the look that you're really a girl!"_

"Um.. I prefer practicing alone but…I guess I could join you" Hachiman relented after a moment.

"I was so worried you'd turn me down" Totsuka had look of relieve on his face. "I was really nervous"

" _Seriously stop that.. Or people really will think your a girl!"_

He'd heard that there were girls at the school that had taken to calling Totsuka a prince and thought of him as cute.

Shaking his head of that train of thought, Hachiman joined Totsuka in tennis practice. He was, as mentioned, pretty good at tennis but Totsuka was far better since he was part of the tennis club.

The two began returning served to one and other, both showing they were fairly skilled at tennis. It seemed to last forever until Totsuka stopped returning the ball, letting go past him. "You're a natural Hikigaya-kun"

"Not really.. I just practiced against the ball shooting machine thing, practiced against wall and played a little against my sister"

"Either way.. Lets take a break"

They sat down on a nearby bench and after too much silence, Totsuka final spoke again. "Um.. Remember how I mentioned our team isn't very good and that next year after the seniors graduate we'll be in an even worse situation?"

"Sort of"

"We're not that great.. Some of the members didn't play before now and it's hard to get motivated.. The only first years that have played before now, are myself and Hayama" Totsuka continued on as Hachiman quietly nodded with a bored expression. "We've also let anyone join so it's not exclusive and combined, it adds up to a bad situation"

It made sense to Hachiman. Unmotivated players… untalented players… and only a few that were actually good.. _"Really sucks for them I guess"_

"Hikigaya-kun.. Would you consider joining the club?" Totsuka then asked, catching Hachiman off guard.. As he seemed good at doing.

"Wha-huh?" Hachiman made a strange sound from his mouth as he look at Totsuka. "Why?"

"I actually heard from Hayama that were good at tennis and then saw myself during gym class" Totsuka answered. 'Your good and could be even better.. We could use someone like you on the team"

"Sigh...sorry.. Even if I wasn't already stuck in one club against my will.. I'd have to decline"

He didn't even want to be part of the Service club and while he somewhat enjoyed tennis, he wasn't about to get up early for a club filled with people like Hayama… Totsuka was ok, but not Hayama..

"I'll never become one of those "Normies"" Hachiman shuttered at the thought.

Adding to that, Hachiman hated getting up early.. Hated it.. He always slept in on the weekends and days off of school. It was bad enough that he had to get up early on weekdays for school. He wasn't about to get up even earlier for a club.

"Your going to join the tennis club Hikitani?" A voice asked, making both of them look over.

"No.. and that's not my name" Hachiman sighed as Hayama stood in front of them. "Class is over.. So I gotta go...see ya Totsuka"

"Oh ok.. Thanks anyways, Hikigaya-kun"

"I didn't say I wouldn't try to find a way to help you" Hachiman looked back. "No promises though"

Hachiman quickly made his way away from them, hoping they weren't watching him as he made his way to the gym's locker room.

Later that day, Hachiman intended to go to the club room to see about getting help for Totsuka. But he only made it halfway before hands wrapped around his eyes.. For the second time that day.

"Like.. Guess who"

"I'm not doing this again" Hachiman sighed heavily. "What do you want Miura?"

"Your such a sour banana, Hikio"

"I don't think that's how that goes…" Hachiman pushed her hands off of him and her turned around to see Yumiko standing the with her hands on her hips. "Again.. What do you want?"

"I like needed your help on something, Hikio"

Hachiman looked at her wondering what she could possibly want help with.. And from him of all people. He already had stuff to do and really didn't wanna keep getting involved with Yumiko. The problem was that she kept inserting herself into the drama that Hachiman called life and he couldn't seem to get rid of her. _"Maybe I should just ignore her and head to the club.. Trade one annoying girl for another"_

"You coming this time?"

Hachiman and Yumiko looked and saw the blue haired Saki Kawasaki was standing there with her school bag in hand. She looked at Yumiko and glared hard as if trying to burn a hole through her while Yumiko returned the favor and Hachiman wonder if he could slip away while they had their stare down.

Hachiman's attempt to slip away was halted when Saki grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Where are you going?"

"To find Waldo"

"Who?" Yumiko raised an eyebrow at the English phrase. "Wal-a-do?"

"Never mind.. We need to be getting to club" Saki grabbed Hachiman's wrist and began to drag him off, but Yumiko grabbed his other wrist.

"I was talking to Hikio" Yumiko showed off her stubbornness. "He can go to club afterwards.. He doesn't even like that club with it's losers"

"Just like he can listen to you babble on later, blondie" Saki countered puling Hachiman towards her.

Hachiman's eye twitched as he was a latterly rag doll of their game of tug of war and he had gotten less patient since starting senior high school. _"I swear if they don't stop…"_

'Wanna say that again?!" Yumiko tried to yank Hachiman towards her but that's when he had had enough.

"Enough…" Hachiman exclaimed making both girls let go and widen their eyes. "Miura, whatever it is you want can wait till later.. And don't use me for a game of tug of war"

With that Hachiman headed off, towards the special use building with Saki following soon after.

"Um.. Sorry about.. That" Saki stated, not looking him in the eyes.

Hachiman was quiet for a minute before answering. "..it's fine.. Not like it was just you"

"Still.. I was on her level.. And that's not.. Well.. Good" Saki replied folding her arms as the walked down the hall. "You… mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure.."

"What's with her?.. She gotten more and more.. Clingy…. towards you" Saki looking over to see Hachiman's reaction.

"I wish I knew"

"No.."

"What do you mean no?"

"That should be obvious" Yukinoshita folded her arms as she sat in her usual chair. "You joining to make the others want to compete more and improve is stupid, Hikidummy-kun"

"Are you even capable of working in a group?" Yukinoshita then asked, before Hikigaya could react. "Even if you could work somewhat well with Totsuka-san, what makes you believe you could work with others too?"

Hikigaya thought about it and knew she wasn't exactly wrong. He didn't like working with others and would probably quit pretty quickly.

"Even if they banded together with the common goal of riding the team of you and proving they are better then you, they wouldn't actually get better as a team" The girl stated with a know it all attitude. "Source.. Me"

"Wait… source you?"

"I returned from studying abroad during middle school and everyone was determined to eliminate me" Yukinoshita stated with a look of irritation in her eyes. "Not a single one of them attempted to improve themselves while trying to best me… those idiotic imbeciles"

" _This feels like a major minefield…"_

She then went on a rant about how she was super attractive, excelled at academics, sports, etiquette and arts. She also stated how none of them had been able to approach her level of greatness and didn't have the gusts to make a definite move against her. Yukinoshita had eventually trailed off with slight blush that made Hikigaya wonder if speaking that way had been her method of coping with her shyness. He also had to admit it was kind of cute… kind of… a little bit… not really.

"Would you refrain from staring at me, Hikicreepy-kun?… your gaze makes my skin crawl"

" _I'm retracting my statement of her being cute in any way"_

"So there's nothing that can be done to help Totsuka's team?" Hikigaya asked, surprising the girl.

"How strange…. You caring about helping others…"

"Well.. Not many people ask me for help so.. I guess I should at least see if I can help" Hikigaya shrugged, looking away.

Yukinoshita was about to say something in return, but the club room door slid open revealing Yuigahama, Totsuka and Saki, who had gone to get a drink on the way to the club, standing there.

"Yahallo!

"H-hello"

"Yo"

"Yo.." Hikigaya replied in return to the three rather then waste energy saying hi to all three. "What are you here for Totsuka?"

"We bought someone with a request" Yuigahama announced proudly, puffing out her already large chest and making Hikigaya worry her shirt would tear open from the pressure.

" _She_ bought a request.. Don't lump me in with your shit.. I only met up with you a minute ago" Saki glared slightly as she walked by them.

"So listen, listen! I'm a member of the club to so I thought I'd do my job" Yuigahama stated, ignoring Saki's mean comments. "Sai-chan has a problems so I bought him here"

"Yuigahama…."

"No need to thank me, Yukinon" Yukinoshita, and Hikigaya both groaned.

"Believe me… I won't" Yukinoshita folder her arms. "Your not actually a member.. Myself, Hikicrappy-kun and Kawasaki are the only members"

"WHAT?!"

Yuigahama's voice was loud and made everyone's ears ring with Saki speaking what everyone was thinking.. "Holy crap… so freaking loud.. Jeeze"

" _I thought she was member…"_ Hikigaya looked at Saki who shrugged, apparently thinking along the same lines as him.

"What do you mean I'm not a member Yukinon!?" Yuigahama exclaimed, racing over to Yukinoshita.

"It's simple.. You never filled out any club application form nor has our supervising teacher Miss Hiratsuka granted you consent to join the club"

"I'll fill one out! I'll fill out as many applications as you want! lemme join, Yukinon!" Yuigahama begged with tears in her eyes.

"Can we not let her join?" Saki asked not hiding her distain. "Its bad enough I'm being forced to go this club at all.. But having this loud mouth girl stay here is even worse"

"I agree" Hikigaya nodded to Saki's statement which only made Yuigahama highly depressed.

Nonetheless, she pulled out a notebook and tore off a sheet of paper, before writing "club application" on it with a childish form of letters.

"I'm not accepting that as a application" Yukinoshita stated firmly. "If you really want to join then you'll need to get a proper application from Ms. Hiratsuka and have her approve it.. Giving that she's already probably home or busy you'll need to wait till tomorrow to get one…"

Ignoring the now downtrodden Yuigahama, Yukinoshita looked at Totsuka. "Totsuka was it?.. What was your request?"

Caught in the headlights of the cold stare of Yukinoshita, Totsuka shivered slightly before answering her. "T-that is… I need help.. Getting better at.. T-tennis"

Totsuka only ended up looking at Yukinoshita a moment before he turned his shy gaze away from her and looked at Hikigaya, seeing how he'd react.

"I'm not exactly certain what Yuigahama told you about the club, though giving her less then stellar brain capacity I'm certain it was incorrect" Yukinoshita glance momentarily at the pouting Yuigahama. "The Service Club is not your personal genie.. We provide a small amount of assistance and more importantly, encourage independence so that you have a chance to improve, though whether you succeed is more on you then us"

Yuigahama was looking through her bag, looking for.. Who knows what, but had look of confusion on her face when she looked up again. "What?"

"You don't have the right to ask that.. Your irresponsible nature and remarks have crushed this boy's slim hopes" Yukinoshita glared while Hikigaya shook his head and Saki sat looking through a manga magazine.

"But.. You and Hikki and Saki-chan can figure out something right?" She asked with somewhat blank look on her face.

"You've been a lot more forthright lately haven't you…you of all people trying to test me" Yukinoshita glared as the one to never back to down any challenge. "…fine.. We will accept your request Totsuka.. It is to get better at tennis?"

"Do we have to?" Saki asked sighing. "In the words of a certain character from a manga in this magazine.. This is such a drag"

"Who's up for watching clouds?" Hikigaya asked, catching on to the reference.

"Um.. Back on track please" Yukinoshita glared much to Hikigaya and Saki's annoyance. "Could you give further details on your request?"

"Um.. Y-yes.. I figured if.. If I got b-better, everyone else on the team would try harder too.. Maybe" Totsuka trailed off with a blush as he tried to hide behind Hikigaya.

Yukinoshita's naturally predatory, ice queen gaze was enough to startled most, so on a shy person like Totsuka, it was no surprise to Hikigaya that the boy was even more effected.

"I guess we can help" Hikigaya said with almost reluctance. "So.. What exactly do we have to do?"

"Totsuka.. You have tennis club after school, correct?" Yukinoshita asked ignoring Hikigaya. "We'll meet during lunch tomorrow after lunch for some special training"

"Roger that!" Yuigahama saluted as Yukinoshita shook her head.

"Not you"

"W-why not?!" The pink haired girl exclaimed as everyone(besides Totsuka of course) sighed in annoyance.

"Because I already told you that your not part of the club.." Yukinoshita held her forehead in one hand. "If you can get Ms. Hiratsuka to sign off on your form before lunch tomorrow then you can join us.. Otherwise you will have to wait till club tomorrow"

The training for helping Totsuka was going to be at lunch hour the next day.

" _I'm not even sure why I was going with the others in the club"_ Hikigaya thought to himself.

At the end of the day, the only thing the Service Club did was gather together a bunch of weirdos. A teacher had gather them together and gave them a temporary comfort shelter or maybe a ward to be away from the normies. _"Is it really any different from the classic experience that I hate so much?"_

" _Maybe that's why she put us together….created a sanitarium for excising the sources of our respective social sicknesses"_ Hikigaya continued his train of thought. _"But if what was wrong with us could be wiped away so easily, especially in such a shoddy way, we wouldn't be the way we are in the first place"_

Shaking his head, he got changed into the standard gym pants and shirt before heading out to the tennis court. Hachiman ran into Totsuka only a few minutes after exiting the building and saw him in the same uniform, though it made him look girl unlike Hikigaya's.

Totsuka gave him a stuttered greeting before they headed to the courts to meet with the others.

Yukinoshita and Saki we already there, though standing away from each other. They were both in the gym uniform which also had shirt, but instead of pants, feature shorts that were both... Well…rather short.

Yukinoshita didn't really show any embarrassment as she stood there holding a racket with her smooth, flawless legs showing off. Hikigaya glanced at Saki and had to admit that even though he wasn't a pervert, he as teenage boy with hormones and didn't mind the sigh of her equally smooth, and much longer legs showed off by her shorts. She was wearing a unzipped track jacket, probably because she wasn't as social as Yukinoshita and the fact that she was somewhat busty… Though not quite at the level of the watermelon smuggling Yuigahama…but she wasn't flat either…

"If your done undressing us with your eyes, we can start, Hikipervert-kun" Yukinoshita glared slightly.

"I wasn't looking at you" Hikigaya stated clearing his throat.

"But you don't deny staring like a pervert" Yukinoshita stated, folding her arms.

Saki blushed slightly and couldn't look Hikigaya in his eyes.

"Now then.. The first thing we should do is build up Totsuka's muscles that he is fatally lacking...the various muscles including biceps, triceps and so forth…" Yukinoshita trailed of as she looked at Totsuka. "For now you will start with doing push ups…just stop as soon as your nearly dead"

"Isn't that a but extreme for someone that doesn't do a lot of exercise?" Hikigaya asked glancing at the nervous Totsuka.

"He also needs to build his basal metabolism" The ice girl added, folding her arms.

Totsuka nodded. "I'll t-try my best"

Totsuka got into the position for push ups and begin slowly do them as instructed as Saki yawned and Hikigaya glanced at Totsuka.

"Perhaps you and Kawasaki should partake in the exercise as well" Yukinoshita suggested after several minutes of watching Totsuka struggle to do pushups due to his small frame and apparent lack of ever doing them.

"I already exercise" Saki stated, looking over at Yukinoshita. "Why don't you exercise?.. You're the one with no stamina, right?"

"I.. uh…I'm not the one who will need the long term benefits for this" Yukinoshita tried to reason. "This is for the sake of assisting Totsuka with his tennis club as per his request"

"Sounds like your just making excuses" Saki replied shrugging with glint in her eye. "Like you can't do it"

Yukinoshita let out a icy glare though Saki just returned the favor and Hikigaya palm faced at the two.

Giving her competitive nature, Yukinoshita made her way over and but began doing push ups as Hikigaya made his way near Saki.

"She won't last long" He said in a low voice.

"Probably not" Saki agreed.

Sure enough she couldn't do more then few before collapsing and glaring at Saki.

Several days passed, and the tennis practice program thing had entered phase two. The name tried to make it sound cool, but it was really just them finishing basic workouts and beginning practicing with the racket and ball. Or rather Totsuka was as he was the only one practicing with a racket and ball.

He was on his own, practicing under the watchful eye of drill sergeant master Yukinoshita while the rest of them did pretty much whatever they wanted. Yukinoshita was reading a novel while keeping an eye on Totsuka, Yuigahama had officially joined the club and tried participating in the practice until her lack of stamina got the best of her and she ended up napping near Yukinoshita like dog that was tired out from playing in the park.

At the same time, Saki was sitting against the fence with her long legs in front her and her knees bent. She was looking through a manga magazine while stealing glances at the nearby Hikigaya and had a bit of redness on her cheeks as she did.

Hikigaya himself was more or less zoning out and observing some ants crawling along. _"Truly my life is that of infinite fun.. Carry me away with you oh great ants"_

Sighing, Hikigaya laid back, not caring about the hot pavement. However, his face soon became just as hot as the ground after glancing at Saki. She either didn't know or didn't care, but with her legs up he got a full view of her lace panties, butt and everything else below her waist.

" _I'm not a pervert! I'm not a pervert!. I'm just a healthy teenage boy!"_ Hikigaya yelled in his mind and he quickly looked away. _"She shouldn't be sitting like that!"_

At some point, the club's pet dog Yuigahama had woken up and was currently tossing out tennis calls of Totsuka to hit while Yukinoshita gave her directions. Yuigahama's throw were terrible the ball never being tossed in the same place and even with the ice queen's directions she wasn't very good at it.

"Sigh.. I wish I could dissolve into the ground.. Or grow wings to fly away" Hikigaya muttered as he glance at Totsuka and Yuigahama though imminently looked way after see the girl run in her way too tight shirt and bouncing of her chest.

"If you learn to fly, mind taking me with you?" Saki asked, catching Hikigaya's attention. "Or. We could just skip this…not like were needed for anyways"

"Hikki! you should take over this" Yuigahama exclaimed catch his and Saki's attention. "I'm tired!"

"I'd rather let the sun bake me to a fine crisp" Hikigaya sighed, sitting up.

"You can practice volleying the ball back and forth with Totsuka" Yukinoshita butted in.

Hikigaya made sound that was a cross between a groan and sigh as he stood up and stretch his arms. Walking over with no real interest, he began hitting tennis balls over to Totsuka but it didn't last long when a voice spoke out.

"Look they're playing tennis"

Hikigaya looked and saw a group of students walking over with Hayama and Miura in the middle. "It's Yui-chan and her friends"

"Hmm?.. Oh its.. Oh hey! Hikio!" Miura waved with grin, as Saki, and Hikigaya groaned. "Can we play too?"

"I'm not playing.. Exactly" Totsuka trailed of due to his shyness.

"What? I like couldn't hear you"

Totsuka's protests were too soft spoken and low for Miura to hear, though it didn't surprise Hikigaya much. Miura could be slightly intimidating…whether she did it deliberately or not he wasn't sure.

"I-I'm practicing" Totsuka said, doing his best to say it louder.

"Oh.. But like.. You're the only one here from the tennis club right?"

"Y-yes that's true…"

"Then it should be fine for us to join in right?" Miura clearly didn't really care about what Totsuka was saying. "You don't mind right Hikio?"

"Calm down everyone" Hayama said stepping up. "How about we play a match?...the winner can have first use of the courts at lunch from now on...this can further help Totsuka with practicing for tennis club… since there are several of us.. We can switch out every ten minutes.. It will be fun for everyone that way"

"That like… sounds like lots of fun" Miura grinned. "Hikio you can be on our team"

"Um.. Shouldn't be our group against the their club?" Hayama asked, looking over at Miura. "Otherwise it would make the match kind of pointless"

"Oh right. I knew that.. Guess I can still see Hikio's tennis skills finally" Miura nodded, still grinning. "Oh and I never to ask you that favor earlier in this chapter, so like be prepared for that too"

" _Why am I stuck with this?…_

A short time later Totsuka and Hikigaya were standing on the court on one side while Hayama and Yumiko stood on the opposite side.

"Ready?" Hayama asked, looking at the other three on the court.

"Can I go home yet?" Hikigaya asked sighing. "Or change with someone else?.. Like Saki"

"No change in hell is that happening" Saki replied quickly, from nearby. "I wanna play even less then you do"

"Don't be silly Hikio" Miura laughed while ignoring Saki. "I've wanted to see how good you were tennis"

"Can't you just pretend that you watched me play instead?" Was his reply.

"Hmm.. Nope"

And so the match began…

But you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see the match. Because I'm an asshole

("Sure are narrator dude")

("Definitely are")

("Like totally are")

No one asked you….

To be continued….

Please read, enjoy and review.. I'll answer any questions you send in a review if you have a account.. If you don't ,then I'll post the answer to your questions/comments on the top of the next chapter. See you soon with the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

"My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU"/ "My Teen Romantic Comedy Youth is Wrong As I Expected" is owned by Wataru Watari, Ponkan 8 and Shogakukan publishing. I own none of it of course.

Hey.. Im back.. After forever.. Sorry about that to those that somewhat enjoyed my story.. I was busy, didn't have lot of time to write and my wrist and hand were a bit janky.. Fortunately now, partialy thanks to copper compression gloves to help with my sore hands Im gonigrto start writing again.. But I'm not going to psuh it.. A new chapter ever other week. So twice a month rather then every week so I don't straing my wrist and hands.. Anyways, thanks for sticking around and now on with the chapter

Chapter 6

Totsuka and Hikigaya were on the tennis court facing Miura and Hayama.

Hikigaya was not enjoying himself despite somewhat enjoying tennis on his own and even playing against Totsuka was ok.. But playing against the super annoying fake Hayama and the …strange… and somewhat annoying and confusing Miura, wasn't much fun at all.

He wanted nothing more then to crawl away, maybe go home and sleep or watch an anime.. But as Hachiman was complicating using his mind to catch himself on fire to avoid playing, Hachiman's mom, Kaya Hikigaya and Shizuka Hiratsuka were chatting on the phone during one of Kaya's work breaks.

"I see.. So have you mentioned to Hachiman that you used to know him as a kid?" Kaya asked, taking a sip of soda from a can while sitting at her desk.

"Not really… I was going to.. But seeing how different and antisocial he is now.. I'm not sure what he'd think" Shizuka absently puffed on a cigarette and stretched in her chair.

Kaya thought for a minute before saying anything else. "Well.. I wouldn't mind seeing you around more… you could stop by my place on the weekend when me and my husband are home from work"

"Maybe.. Not like I have anything else to do on the weekends" Shizuka laughed bitterly. "What about this weekend coming up?"

"Should be fine… I'll call you if anything comes up, but I doubt it will.." Kaya, glanced at her office clock. "I don't really know much about Hachiman…considering I'm his mom.. That's kind of pathetic.. But he's always slacked behind his younger sister, so you can't really blame me"

Shizuka wanted to tell Kya that she should be somewhat to blame for partially giving up on her own son, but held her tongue. "We can chat later…I have a few things to do before heading home.. What time on the weekend?"

"Hmm.. Sunday at say..10 am?" Kaya suggested, writing the time and date on a scrap of paper on her desk.

"Sure… see you then.. bye" Shizuka waited till Kaya said goodbye in return before hanging up. "What kind of parent gives up on their kid?.. What happened to you Kaya?"

Sighing, she stood up and headed out the staff office door, and down the hallway, to the club room. Arriving she opened the door without knocking as usual but found it empty to her surprise. She looked around but only saw the school uniforms of Saki and Yukino on the table.

"Wait.. Why are their uniforms here?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow, and glanced out the window, seeing the students of the club out on the tennis courts of all places.

Curious as to what their request was, she headed out, closing the door behind her and going down the several flights of stairs. Once outside, Shizuka walked over to the tennis courts and came to a stop while raising an eyebrow as Hachiman played tennis alongside Totsuka with an expression that said "Kill me or do anything possible me far away from here" on Hachiman's face. Shizuka leaned against the fence and watched, surprised that despite Hachiman's expression, he played pretty well.

This triggered a memory of her teaching a very young Hachiman about tennis whiling visiting his mom many years ago after briefly coming back to town while temporarily staying with her mom one city over to help her out.

"Hiratsuka sensei?" A female voice bought her out of her thought.

"Oh Yukinoshita… didn't see you there"

"Um.. What are you doing here, ma'am?" Yukinoshita raised an eyebrow.

"I was looking for Hikigaya… you guys weren't in the club room but I happened to spot you out here on the tennis courts" Shizuka stated, looking over. "What exactly are you guys doing playing tennis?… is this a club related thing?"

"Yes…sort of… we were assisting Hikigaya's classmate, Saika Totsuka in practice for tennis, getting him in better physical shape and figure out a way to help his team get better" Yukinoshita stated, folding her arms. "At least that was the original plan...before Hayama and Miura Yumiko stuck their noses in and now we are forced to playa match against them in order to get access to the tennis courts for use at lunch time"

"Well that's pretty stupid" Hiratsuka bluntly relayed. "I'll just get you guys permission for exclusive use to end this thing"

"Is that a wise use of your teacher powers?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Would that not show favoritism or be an abuse of your authority?"

"Please… it's fine" The teacher pulled out her cell phone and dialed up a number. "Hey it's Shizuka…yeah.. My club is oversee is assisting the tennis team and it's vice president and needs exclusive use of the courts during lunch for the next week or so... Well you do owe me a favor. .exactly… yes this will repay your debt… thanks… leave an official note on my desk tomorrow.. Kay. Thanks again.. See you tomorrow Asuka.. Bye"

"Ok.. Wrap it up.. Change of plans kids" Shizuka said loudly, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Hayama, Miura?.. You and your paparazzi need to leave…"

"What?… but we're playing a match here" Miura exclaimed, putting her hand on her hip. "A match to see who gets use of the courts during lunch"

"No need now… my club I'm advisor to has exclusive use of courts for the next week" Shizuka stated calmly. "I talked to the Tennis Court advisor and they owed me a favor… so.. If you wanna play, it will have to wait until next week"

"But-"

"But nothing kid.. You can play again next week while Hayama can pay when he's with his tennis team" Shizuka cut off Miura.

Miura grumbled and glared at the teacher before walking away, though stopping an walking back over to where Shizuka, Yukinoshita, Totsuka and Hikigaya were at.

"I need to borrow him for a minute" Miura stated grabbing Hikigaya by his wrist.

"It will have to wait till later" Shizuka stated grabbing Hikigaya's other wrist. "I originally came here to find him about something"

"Like… your a teacher so you can talk to him whenever, I like have to get back to class soon" The blond girl reasoned. "So I need to talk to him now"

"Can't I not talk to either of you?" Hikigaya asked sighing uncomfortably before looking at Yukinoshita and mouthing "help me out here" to her.

The raven haired girl in question smirked and thought about if she actually wanted to help him.. Or at least make him sweat a bit first… but Shizuka let go and spoke up before she could do anything.

"Fine… you can have him for now" Shizuka stated, sighing, letting go of Hikigaya. "Bring him back in one piece though.. I still have use of him"

"I'm not a piece of property like a music CD that your borrowing " Hikigaya complained, trying to get his wrist out of Miura's hand.

"Like who listens to music CDs anymore?" Miura asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about digital music on mp3 players?"

"I have both.. But CDs have better sound and are physically there" The boy argued back in a low, apathetic tone.

"Fine, fine…" Miura waved it of. "Now come on.. I said I wanted to ask you something"

Hikigaya sighed heavily as he as dragged away, and Saki glared at Miura.

"Can't it wait until the day cats learn to speak English?" Was Hikigaya's reply with a bored tone. "Or until the day Yuigahama learns to cook edible food?"

"Cats will never learn to talk moron…" Miura shook her head. "And like everyone knows that she needs to be kept away from the kitchen to ensure people survive"

"…so what do you want?" Hikigaya asked, dreading whatever it was.

"I like heard your good with your little sister… so I like was wondering If you could help me out with getting a present for a younger sister… my younger sister" Miura finally asked.

"Your not serious… why not ask.. Um… Ebina…. Or Yuigahama…or anyone else?" Hikigaya backed away..

Miura made a sound of disgust. "Don't be such a wimp"

"Alas I am but a wimp… go on without me.. Save yourself" Hikigaya said, slumping his shoulders.

Miura shook her head as Hikigaya. She knew well his strangeness.. Or at least she had begun to in the short time she had gotten to somewhat know him and also knew that he was as stubborn as her.. _"He's not going to just agree easily… I knew that from the start"_

"Stop being a pansy Hikio.." Miura looked at him with her hands on her hips. "This is a request… a personal request from a ..acquaintance"

"Acquaintances.. Friends… such things that aren't for me" Hikigaya remarked as Miura smacked him in the back of his head lightly. "Hey woman!"

"I can always make it a request of your club and then get them in our business" Miura countered, crossing her arms. "So what's harder? Just doing the request or getting the nosy club mates involved?"

"Stupid fire queen… it would be more effort to try and ignore you then do it and get it over with I guess"

Hikigaya slumped his shoulders and glanced at Miura who now sported a look of victory on her face. _"She's so full of herself… but it's true that involving Yukinoshita and Yuigahama would be more of a pain on the ass then just dealing with just the fire queen… even though I'd rather not deal with any of them…"_

Hikigaya looked back at Miura and furrowed his eyebrows. "So.. When um.. Do you need this help?"

Miura looked at Hikigaya for a moment before blinking and pulling out her cell phone to look through it for a few moments, the only sounds being from Miura as she made small sounds of "Hmm" and Huh".

Finally after a minute or so of silence, she looked up at Hikigaya. "I should be like free on like Saturday I guess.. We can look for a gift for her then"

"How old is your sister by the way?" Hikigaya asked after a moment, and remembering that she only had said it was her younger sister. But that could have meant anything.

"Oh.. She's 8, about to turn 9" Miura replied instantly. "I'm not really the greatest sister though.. Guess she and I are like.. So different.. She's not into fashion or gossip or whatever…"

"Well discuss it Saturday" Hikigaya cut her off before she could continue. "Where are we meeting?.. The mall or what?"

"Hmm?.. Um.. wouldn't it like be best for you to meet her and observe her before getting a present?" Miura had surprised him with her intelligent question, though he didn't show it on his face.

"What it she asks why I'm suddenly with you?"

"Oh um.. Like.. You should say your helping me with an assignment for English class.. Your good at that stuff and you did say your were good at understanding people after observing them" Miura stated, folding her arms. "Besides.. I actually like do need some help on an assignment, so it's not a lie this way"

"Sigh… when on Saturday?" Hikigaya wasn't fond of the fact that he was giving up part of his weekend of doing nothing as it was ,but was hoping it would over early so he could have as much of the rest of the day off as possible.

"Um.. Like uh… how's nine in the morning?" Miura suggested after taking thinking pose.

"…fine"

"Great...you remember where my place is?" She then asked, looking over. "We could like meet part way at a place we both know and walk or ride bikes over the rest of the way"

"Would people see us in public and assume we were close?" Hikigaya asked, not liking the idea of people making the assumption of him having any connection to the fire queen.

"Hmm… well.. We'll just meet someplace without a lot of foot traffic…." Miura replied after a moment. "Make sure to dress.. Well, not dress up.. But dress nicely a bit at least… and we'll meet by the restaurant Torikizoku at nine am if you know where that is and ride to my house"

"…yeah… I know where that is…See ya Saturday" Hikigaya waved as he walked away.

Hikigaya was exhausted and was going to head back to the clubroom but decided against it and quickly changed back into his school clothes in the locker room and then headed home, not bothering to say goodbye to his clubmates, Totsuka or Saki.

Soon enough, after a few days of school, it as the weekend and Hikigaya was dreading meeting with Miura. It was around seven thirty two am and Hikigaya was still laying in his bed, not wanting to get up and considered "accidentally" forgetting to show up but knew that would mean dealing with the fire queen annoying him on Monday which was just as problematic.

Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed and sat up, wiping sleepiness out of his eyes and stretching his arms out. After a moment, he stood up, feeling his back pop as he did, and looked through his closet for clothes that would be as Miura had put it "not dress up, but nicely dressed" .. _"whatever that means"_

Shrugging, Hikigaya figured it would be easier to have his sister Komachi help him pick out things since she was better at it them him, so he just grabbed a towel, boxers, socks and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Ten minutes later, he emerged feeling a bit more awake heard his sister in her room walking around. He knocked once on the door and it was opened almost instantly by Komachi.

"Onni-chan? Your awake early on the weekend willingly?" Komachi asked, with wide eyes as she stood there wearing one of Hikigaya's old shirts.

"Not willingly.. I'm being forced to help someone with something today" Hikigaya replied, slumping his shoulders. "Can you help me pick out clothes that aren't dress up clothes, but nice casual clothes I guess?"

"Oh, oh.. Is it one of the girls from your club?… or the blond girl Yumiko?" Komachi asked with grin.

"N-neither obviously" Hikigaya replied, clearing his throat. "Just something club related I have to do… it would be more of a headache to not do it, so I'm getting it over with"

"Sure…anyways… are you meeting with anyone for this club activity?" Komachi asked as they headed to his bedroom.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I need to know what kind of outfit to make for you" Komachi opened several dresser drawers and the closet. "If you meeting a girl you need to dress differently then you would for a guy.. Same for if your not meeting anyone… it's important… you just don't understand.. Your sister fears for your future"

"Sigh…"

A little while later, Hikigaya was standing near the restaurant Torikizoku at almost nine am, when he saw Miura walking down the side walk to him. She was dressed in a rather form fitting, partially unzipped dark blue hooded sweatshirt with dark grey tank top visual under it, tight dark blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Your not late, good" Miura said as she came to a stop in front of Hikigaya. "Hmm.. I guess you look decent enough.. Jeans, t-shirt, short sleeved, unbuttoned shirt over it and sneakers.. Casual but not terrible...you had help dressing didn't you?"

"What?.. Why would you say that?" Hikigaya looked away from her.

"I'm a girl that knows clothing…I can tell" She replied in a matter-of-a-fact way before walking right up to him and reaching her hands to his collar.

"W-what are you doing?" Hikigaya stuttered with a slight redness on his cheeks.

"Fixing your collar.. Someone helped you pick out your clothes, but you obviously adjusted it at some point" Miura replied, smoothing out his collar and then stepping back to see how it looked. "Must better.. You know, if not you're your dead fish eyes, you'd be pretty handsome…maybe sunglasses would hide them"

"I didn't ask for you're opinion on how I look" Hikigaya stepped back awkwardly. "And I'm not wearing sunglasses"

"Suit yourself.. People get by on either looks or personality and you're a bit rotten in both areas" The girl stated, running a hand through her long blond hair. "Kind of a waste"

"I didn't ask for your opinion… if you don't want my help, then I'm heading home" Hikigaya was about to leave but had his wrist grabbed by Miura.

"Come on, I didn't say I didn't want your help, Hikio.. Now man up and follow me.. it's like a 15 minute bike ride to my house" She replied, pulling him to his bike. "Just follow me. If you try to leave me, I'll follow you home and stay within a few inches of your person indefinitely, staring at you without blinking …. Don't think I won't .. you know how stubborn I am"

"Your annoying" Hikigaya remarked before slowly following anyways.

As rode their bikes, Hikigaya had to keep his face turned away from straight on, due to Miura riding in front of him to lead him to her place. He wasn't a pervert, but he was a healthy male and was just as affect by the sight of Miura's moving butt in a tight pants as she peddled as another guy would be.

"I swear she and other girls do this on purpose to guys" Hikigaya muttered to himself.

Finally, after the ride that was only awkward to Hikigaya, they arrived at Miura's house, a place he remembered from his first visit.

"Hey.. When we were here before.. I don't recall a sister being even mentioned" Hikigaya remarked as they reached the front door.

"Hmm? Oh well, my sister was a sleepover at a friend's house that night, and I guess bringing her up wouldn't have really changed anything" Miura shrugged as she opened the door. "Besides, me and my sister aren't exactly the closest of people.. We're a different in personality and likes so it's kind of awkward at times"

She led him inside and into the living room where she told him to sit while she grabbed her school assignment from her bedroom.

Hikigaya wasn't there more then a minute until a small girl with short light brown hair and big light brown eyes dressed in long sleeved white and dark blue shirt with dark blue short shorts on appeared in the room humming happily.

"Oh.. Are you the boy that my sister has mentioned coming over to help her with something?" The girl asked, plopping on the couch next to Hikigaya. "What was it.. Hikio right?.. I'm Kiyomi"

"Um.. It's Hikigaya.. But she calls me that for some reason" Hikigaya muttered to her.

"So your Hikigaya.. Hmm nice to meet you Onii-chan" The girl smiled brightly at Hikigaya, who moved over a bit uncomfortably. "You wanna play with me?.. It will be way more fun then doing something with my sister"

"Um…. Probably would be more fun, but your sister is.. Um.. Well.. How do I put this?" He thought out loud.

"My sister is a pain in the butt isn't she?" Kiyomi giggled. "She's really rude and stuck up at times"

"No arguments there" Hikigaya nodded to her. "I'm not helping her with her school assignment out of good natured friendship…"

"Yumiko is so mean to people sometimes" The girl then said, kicking her feet as she sat on the couch. "Except to that one guy Hayama.. But I don't like him… he's really fake"

"If you see past his fakeness already, then you'll do ok in life, little grasshopper" Hikigaya remarked, making the girl giggle again.

"So can I have you as my big brother?" Kiyomi suddenly hugged Hikigaya's arm and smiled happily. "Maybe I can trade in Yumiko for you"

"Kiyomi! What are you doing hanging on Hikio like that?" Miura asked, as she stood at the bottom of the flight of stairs leading to the second floor. "That's like rude and whatever.. You don't even know him"

"He seems better then you so far" Kiyomi answered, still hugging Hikigaya's arm.

"We have to do some school work, so like let go of him already" Miura glared as Kiyomi tried to ignore her.

"Sigh…I guess you can borrow Onii-chan for now" Kiyomi relented after a moment. "After your done with boring school work, let's play"

Miura sighed and pinched he bridge of her nose. "I'll think about it, alight.."

"I was talking to Onii-chan" Kiyomi gave Miura a look of disappointment as she furrowed her eyebrows and leaned back into the couch.

"Whatever…" Miura set her papers and school book on the coffee table. "Let's get this work going then"

The two worked, mostly silently, over the next hour or so while Kiyomi sat by them, smiling and reading through a book. Hikigaya was of course, extremely uncomfortable as she sat next to a girl that reminded him of his sister and the fire queen herself, Miura. The work itself was probably the most enjoyable part to him since he was the third ranked student in literature, even if he did have to interact with Miura.

Hikigaya honestly didn't know what to think of her as he worked. She was beautiful, but arrogant at times.. Smart enough in some ways, but air headed in other ways… seemed to take her clique for granted, yet was protective of her friends nonetheless… _"I really don't like dealing with complicated people like her"_

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally finished the work and Miura put her assignment away while Hikigaya sat his back on the coffee table for the time being.

"Ok, Hikio I need to the nearby store to get something" Miura said, looking at her phone. "Think you can look after Kiyomi for like 20 minutes or so?"

"You can like get to know her and observe her up close to help figure out what would be best for a gift or her" Miura said in a whisper to him while she walked near him and put her purse onto her shoulder. "We'll compare notes after I get back.. Just amuse her for a bit"

Hikigaya's eye twitched as Miura left through the front door, leaving him with Kiyomi.

"Now that _she's_ gone we can play" Kiyomi cheered, jumping off of the couch and hoping over to Hikigaya. "Let's go to my room! I'll show you my favorite toys!"

Hikigaya reluctantly allowed the young girl to drag him to her upstairs bedroom which wasn't as girly as he was expecting. It was decent sized room , bigger then his, and had a large bed, a light brown wooden desk, a matching light brown wooden dresser and had dozens of stuffed animals all around as well as a soccer ball sitting on the floor. The walls had various pictures hanging on them and there was also a TV with a game console hooked up to it sitting on the desk, instead of a computer.

"So you have stuffed animals but also play soccer?" Hikigaya asked, glancing around. "Reminds me of my younger sister"

"You have a younger sister? What's she like?" Kiyomi asked flopping onto her bed.

"Well.. She's the best younger sister ever of course" Hikigaya replied with a small smile.

Kiyomi giggled as she rolled over onto her back, while still looking at Hikigaya.. "Well now you have two of the best younger sisters ever"

"Except you aren't my sister" He said back, sitting on the desk chair and facing the girl. "You're Miura's sister"

"But I can be _like_ your sister too" Kiyomi kicked her feet in the air. "Your way more fun already then Yumiko is"

Hikigaya shrugged and as twenty minutes stretched into about half an hour, Hikigaya found himself playing video games for a bit and playing with stuffed animals in a strange way. Though they played with them in unusual way.. Rather then play with them in a simple, cute way, they acted out a strange drama of sorts where Kiyomi had a red rabbit with an eye patch on it acted as a evil monster that wanted to kill all the other stuffed animals while Hikigaya had a cat stuffed animal with bandages wrapped around it's arms and paws that would be the hero to attempt to defend the others.

He figured Kiyomi was trying to make her rabbit seemed truly evil as she attacked and capture stuffed animals and pretended to tear their arms off.. But given her somewhat high pitch, childish voice, her taunts and evil actions sounded cute instead of evil.

Eventually, Yumiko came back as Hikigaya was being defeated by Yumiko's rabbit stuffed animal as she held it's arms and had them "hit" Hikigaya as he lay on the floor.. "Like, so adorable"

"So you came back?" Yumiko asked in a disappointed tone while Hikigaya blushed from embarrassment. "Can you maybe leave again so me and Onii-chan can keep playing?"

"Brat… did you forget that your visiting your cousin today?" Yumiko replied, folding her arms. "Weren't you like really excited to visit Orihime-chan?"

"Oh right… we'll have to play more later, Onii-chan" Kiyomi stood up, and tossed her rabbit next to the other stuffed animals. "I need to get changed"

"Come of Hikio, we need to discuss something while we wait for her" Yumiko walked away, leaving Hikigaya to reluctantly follow her.

"Ok.. So I hope I gave you enough time to get some ideas on what might suit her for a present" Yumiko stated ass she sat on the couch after reaching the living room.

"So that's why you left?" Hikigaya asked, standing where he was, rather then sitting. "Did you actually go anywhere?"

"Like obviously not far, I mean… your basically a stranger in some ways…." Yumiko took out her phone and looked it over. "Like I'd leave my sister alone with someone I don't know super well and has creepy fisheyes.. Even though I know you're trust worthy"

Hikigaya sighed and ignored the fish eye comment before putting his hands into his pockets. "So.. What now?"

"Like after Kiyomi changes we're going to drop her off at her cousin's house and then head to the get her present" Yumiko stated as if it was obvious.

"Super.."

A few minutes later, Kiyomi emerged, dressed in a long sleeved zip up dark blue hooded sweatshirt and purple miniskirt. A few moments later Yumiko, Hikigaya and Kiyomi rode their bikes over to what was apparently the house of Yumiko and Kiyomi's cousin, that was a little smaller then Yumiko's though still fairly big. After dropping her off and Kiyomi gave Hikigaya a hug though not Yumiko, which of course was awkward, the two teens rode to the shopping center.

"Let's see… ok like, what did you observe about Kiyomi that might be useful in figuring out what present would suit her?" Yumiko asked as their locked up their bikes.

"Another stuffed animal?" Hikigaya shrugged, glancing at Yumiko as she walked ahead of him a few feet.

"She has more stuffed animals then she knows what to do with already" Yumiko shook her head at Hikigaya as she stopped walking for a moment. "You did get ideas right?"

"Sigh… hmm.. Let me think" Hikigaya said, walking over to a bench.

" _What would a little girl like Kiyomi want?…"_ Hikigaya thought to himself after sitting down.

He observed that the girl loved stuffed animals, had a strange imagination, enjoyed reading manga, playing videogames, and seemed to like boyish things as much as she liked girly things. Hikigaya tried to think what would be good based on presents his sister Komachi liked since she was somewhat tomboyish herself.

Then he remembered something Kiyomi had stated while they briefly played a two player fighting video game.

" _What's that?" Hikigaya asked as he glanced at magazine with a area circled in marker._

" _Huh?.. Oh that's an ad for the limited edition of the videogame "Tales of the dragon maidens" I wanna get … but it's too expensive" Kiyomi stated as she grabbed a game of a shelf for them to play. "I've been saving up for it but I don't think I'll have it all before they run out of the limited edition version … I really wanted the awesome set that since it has a awesome chibi plushy of the main character Reiko…"_

"I think I have an idea…" Hikigaya said after finally turn to look at Miura.

After explaining what Kiyomi had told him they agreed to try and find the limited edition of the game someplace. Of course that was easier said then done and the two spend hours looking around various stores that sold games though even the few that sold it were out of stock.

"You could try ordering it online maybe" Hikigaya suggested as they walked out of the 8th store in a row.

"Maybe.. But would that work? Who's to say any online store would have it ?" Miura shrugged, as she steered them to a vending machine to get a drink. "We had like no luck in stores so why would it be any different online?"

"Sigh.. I don't know.. I just wanna get home.." Hikigaya replied honestly. "But for the game thing, it wouldn't hurt to try at least online… not like we've had any luck in a physical store… wonder if Yukinoshita could help? She seems like the wealthy type.."

"Why would I want _her_ help?" Miura gave Hikigaya a fierce glare with all her fiery power that lived up to her nickname of the Fire Queen. "I'd rather stop dying my hair blond first"

"You dye your hair?" Hikigaya asked, thought was promptly ignored.

"Anyways… we need to keep trying some other stores.. Maybe ones in other part of Chiba will have it" Miura mused, as she got a watermelon flavors cola drink.

"Um.. Yeah… no.. I've already wasted all morning helping you on this" Hikigaya cringed as he put up his hands in front of him. "I want to at least spend the afternoon of the weekend doing nothing at home"

"Like don't be that way" Miura stated, furrowing her eyebrows. "You already promised and a man should honor his promises.. It's like honorable and junk"

"I never claimed to be honorable" Hikigaya glared back. "I already fulfilled the agreement more or less…I just wanna head home where it's quiet"

"You can't be serious" Miura almost dropped her soda. "You seriously going to bail on me?"

Hikigaya stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "You want someone honorable, go ask Hayama or something"

"Your like so frustrating!" Miura threw her half drunk soda at the wall near the vending machine.

"Sigh… " Hikigaya was annoyed, hot from the high temperature and just wanted to go home and relax on his day off from school. _"Why did I let Miura talk me into going with her in the first place?… was it just to get her annoying self from bugging me in school?.. I don't freaking know.. Why am I getting so vocal about this too? Its not like me"_

"Ok look.. Her birthday isn't for another 10 days….so how about we try again next weekend?" Miura interrupted his thoughts as she looked into her phone's calendar. "It's hot out and that makes people irritable.. Which is probably worse for people that aren't very social or like being outside much"

"Subtle"

"So… like.. Next weekend then?" Miura put her phone into her purse and slipped it back onto her shoulder.

"I'll think about it" Hikigaya shrugged. "Get back to me Thursday or Friday maybe"

"Fine…"

"Well… I'll be off then" Hikigaya walked to his bike and unchained it from the bike rack.

"Sure… see you Monday then" Miura said, in defeated tone. "You know… despite .. Um.. Now.. It wasn't that bad of a time today… spending it with you I mean"

"I see" Hikigaya looked over at Miura who had a awkward expression and pose that didn't seem to fit the fire queen. "Wasn't terrible…"

She gave him a small smile, making him look away as he got onto his bike and rode off.

A short time later, Hikigaya made it home and collapsed onto the sofa like a dead body. "Finally.. Home.. Peace and quiet"

"So your back bro?" A voice said from the other room.

Hikigaya turned and saw his sister dressed in one of his old shirts that was too long on her and short shorts that weren't visible , making it appear that she had no pants. "That outfit makes it look like your in your underwear.. Maybe you should change it"

"Don't worry, I'm not going out right now.. So it's fine" Komachi said flopping onto the couch next to him. "Besides, I'm wearing shorts, see?"

She lifted up the shirt to show her tiny shorts she wore with a smile. "See?"

"Just as long as you don't go out like that" He replied, turning his head towards the TV and turning it on with the remote.

"So did you have fun out on your club thing?" Komachi then asked, adjusting herself on the couch so that she rested her head on Hikigaya's lap and her legs across on the sofa's arm.

"Tons…" Was his short answer.

"So what does your club do again?" Komachi then asked, looking up at him.

"It's suppose to help students with problems…" Hikigaya replied absently. "Though our teacher that runs it, Miss Hiratsuka, admitted it's a place to ward of weirdoes like me, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama…"

"I guess you are kind of strange, bro…" Komachi said, making Hikigaya cringe. "But don't worry.. No matter how weird you get, your beloved sister Komachi will always love you!.. I bet that's worth a lot of Komachi points"

"Sure.. It's worth hundreds of them" Hikigaya patted her head with one hand.

"So… what are your clubmates like?" Komachi asked after a moment.

"One's an ice queen that's rude, annoying, thinks she's better then other people and condescending.. Yukinoshita" Hikigaya answered with sigh. "The other is a air headed, nice type girl that's kind of dumb and hangs with the stuck up "Cool" kids of class.. Yuigahama"

"So just two girls?.. Oooh.. So are they attractive?" Komachi winked at him.

Hikigaya wasn't about to comment of their attractiveness level. "I don't know"

"So are they the only members?"

"Oh.. Uh there's another girl.. Kawasaki.. She's well.. Cold and aloof.. And similar to me I guess" Hikigaya actually put thought into his answer. "She's the most I guess you'd call it.. Tolerable of the club.. Though since we're both loners, it's usually awkward when we have spoken to each other"

Komachi grinned at her brother before speaking "So basically, you found your future wife?"

If Hikigaya had been drinking a max coffee, he would had spit it out everywhere.. Instead he blushed brightly and considered tossing Komachi off his lap. "Y-you don't know what your talking about"

"Hehehehe.. Are you sure?" Komachi's grin encompassed her entire face. "Is she pretty?.. does Kawasaki give you butterflies in your stomach when you look at her?"

"Get off" Hikigaya pushed Komachi off his lap, harshly and stood up. ""It's bad enough I had to deal with Miura today…I was hoping to relax for the rest of it"

"Who's Miura, bro?" Komachi asked, standing up and dusting herself off. "Is she the student you helped out today? Or maybe a secret girlfriend?"

"I'd rather eat Yuigahama's poisonous food then be with someone like Miura" Hikigaya shuddered before leaving the room.

Hikigaya headed to s room and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _"So many troublesome girls around me these days…"_

His mind went to the various girls that were around him since entering high school. First was Yukinoshita…there was no doubt that she was beautiful and delicate…if only she didn't speak and let her condescending, icy, "I'm better then you" attitude show. Then there was Yuigahama.. She was also beautiful, in different way then Yukinoshita.. She was warm natured, had cute smile and had much more feminem frame with rather large breasts. As attractive as she was, she was a "nice girl" and he hated nice girls… and as he had told Komachi, she was also too outgoing, stupid beyond reason at times, and major airhead…

Then there was Kawasaki, the only girl he sort of felt ok around. She was as attractive as the other two, but had more laid back, easy going personality.. She was also similar to him in that she was awkward around other people and tended to be a loner. This is also the problem.. They were both loners and it was hard to talk for them to talk to each other much.. It was kind of a shame in his opinion since she was the only girl that didn't drive him nuts in the school.

"Oh yeah and then there's Miura.." He said out loud. _"She also beautiful, but fierce, living up to the fire queen nickname, she rich and has an air of upper class to her, as well as being a bit stuck up and hated not getting her way.. As well as he clinging to her fake clique"_

" _Well.., I guess she has hung out with her clique a lot less and is aware of the fakeness to Hayama and the friendships she has nowadays"_ Hikigaya then thought as she laid there, putting his hands underneath his pillow. _"She's not completely unredeemable I guess.. Though I'd still rather I didn't have to talk to her so much.. She's ok in small doses.. Like that American actor David Spade"_

As a way of recovering from the day, Hikigaya laid around from then on, only getting up for drinks, food, bathroom breaks and when he wanted to go watch some anime on TV.

The next day, Hikigaya woke up around 10am, making up getting up early the day before. He put on a shirt and shorts and walked out into the living room yawning, to find his sister already up on the couch watching TV.

"Morning bro.. feeling better today?" Komachi asked, turning her head to one side to look at him. "You looked pretty worn out yesterday"

"Yeah I guess" Hikigaya nodded to her as she sat next to her. "Did you already eat?"

"I had a muffin earlier, but I was waiting till you got up so we could have breakfast together" Komachi grinned getting up. "I'll go make us something"

"First go put on pants" Hikigaya said glancing over. "You gotta stop walking around in your underwear.. One of my t shirts and panties do not count as an outfit"

"But it's so much more comfortable this way" Komachi said grimacing slightly before turning around. "Wearing pants is a bit restricting.. That's why I like wearing skirts to school,.. Plenty of air on my derriere.. Get it? Hehehe"

"Sigh.. I'm not even going to dignify that with a response"

Komachi did cover up after a but more urging, though it was shorts so short that Hikigaya wondered what the point was. In any case, Komachi made them both a traditional meal of rice, miso soup, fish and cold green tea.

Shortly after eating, their parents got up which was surprising to both of them since their mom and dad usually slept in late on weekends.

"How come your up?" Hikigaya asked as their mom and dad starting making breakfast for themselves. "We usually don't see you so early in the day on Sundays"

"Neither of you saw the note we left?" Their mom, Kaya asked looking at her children.

They both shook their heads as their mom grabbed a note off of the fridge and handed it to Hikigaya. "A old friend of ours I stopping by today.. Pretty soon in fact, so go get properly dress in pants Hachiman.. And longer shorts, pants or a skirt for you Komachi"

"So uh.. Who's your friend?" Hachiman asked awkwardly as he and his sister walked to the stairs. "Have we met them before?"

Kaya looked at them before nodding. "I'm not sure you remember them if you haven't realized who they are by now… you'll see when she gets here"

"She?" Hikigaya raised an eyebrow as he and Komachi went and got changed, both wondering who it was.

They barely got dressed and down stairs before the front doorbell rang and Hikigaya went to go answer it with his sister right behind him. He opened the door and had expression shock confusion and disbelief on his face at seeing it was his teacher Miss Hiratsuka standing there dressed in tight, low cut blue jeans, a dark red shirt that hung off both shoulders with black tank top straps showing and a pair of black sandals.

He tried slowly closing the door, but his teacher shot out her hand, stopping the door in it's place. "That's not how you welcome a guest, Hikigaya. Though I guess I should call you Hachiman today since it would be confusing otherwise"

"Why.. Are you here?" He asked after finding his voice.

"Cause I missed your upbeat expression" She grinned. "Actually...I'm surprised your parent didn't tell you I'd be stopping by… I did try telling you on Friday but you left after Miura "borrowed" you… and you didn't answer my texts I send yesterday either"

Hikigaya pulled out his phone and saw several unopened texts from an unknown number before sliding the phone back into his pocket.

"Anyways, can I come up or should I stand here all day?" Hiratsuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hikigaya's mom appeared behind them and nudged them to one side and hugged The woman,. "Shizuka.. You changed a bit over the years"

"Thanks Kaya" Shizuka grinned at her as Kaya pulled her son aside.

"You should welcome our guest in, instead of standing there like statue" Kaya stated shaking her head.

"It was my fault Kaya, not Hachiman's" Shizuka insisted waving her off be fore looking at Komachi. "So your Komachi?.. You've gotten big since I last saw you two"

"You've met us before?" Komachi asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Wait… you're the teacher my brother said runs his club, right?"

"Right you are… your interesting brother is under my care in the club I advise" Shizuka nodded to her. "But you and I have met before as well.. Though it was along time ago.. You were both pretty young so it's no surprise you don't remember me"

"Wait.. You knew us before?" Hikigaya asked, confused. "When?"

Shizuka took out a photo from her purse and handed it to Hikigaya. It was of his parents, himself and his sister all looking a bit younger… but he also saw a another young adult woman with short hair with a grin ion her face and her arms around the shoulders of his mom.

"Wait… that was you back then?" Hikigaya asked with his eyes widening. "Aunt Shizuka?"

"So you do remember me after all" Shizuka smiled warmly at him. "I was hoping you'd recognize me at some point.. Thought I was prepared to just tell you in you didn't catch on"

"Uh.. You didn't mention it before now" Hikigaya handed Shizuka back the photo that she put away before taking off her shoes and slipping on some guests slippers.

"I had my reasons" His teacher replied as Hikigaya, Komachi and their mom led Shizuka into the living room where their dad was. "Hey there Ryota.. Long time no see. You've changed more then Kaya has"

"Uh.. Hey there, Shizuka" Their father nodded, shaking her hand. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good.. Teaching English, torturing students in school.. Same old, same old" Shizuka laughed as she sat on the couch before Kaya and Hikigaya joined her while Komachi and their father sat on separate chairs. "Kaya said you work at that office place right?… didn't you want to be a writer at one point?"

"Priorities change.. Like having kids and needing a steady job" Ryota replied, sitting back. "First Hachiman.. And then our little princess Komachi of course"

"I get it...you know your son is really gifted in my class.. In the top 5 in the school actually" Shizuka stated as Komachi went to get them drinks. "He writes ..questionable stuff.. but he's really smart and he could have a future as a writer or English teacher like me if he learned to be more social and understanding of people"

"Hmm.. Is that so" Ryota asked, glancing at Hachiman. "Figured he end up trying to live at home till he was 30 and forcing his sister to take care of him"

"Ryota" Kaya glared at her husband. "Maybe you can help him come out of his shell more Shizuka.. And live up to his potential"

"I'll do my best" Shizuka put an arm around Hikigaya and grinned at his uncomfortableness. "He's a tough case but I'm help him straighten out before long, he's already talking more now at school then he was when it first started.. Sure It's usually arguing with his two.. I mean three clubmates, but it's better then not talking at all"

Hikigaya tried to pull away from the woman, but she held on tighter, much to his annoyance. He was counting on his day being quiet but now he was stuck with his teacher for who knows how long.. He groaned in his head and hoped he'd survive the day intact.

To be continued….

Please read, enjoy and review.. I'll answer any questions you send in a review if you have a account.. If you don't, then I'll post the answer to your questions/comments on the top of the next chapter. See you soon with the next chapter in about two weeks, which would be the 22nd


	7. Chapter 7

"My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU"/ "My Teen Romantic Comedy Youth is Wrong As I Expected" is owned by Wataru Watari, Ponkan 8 and Shogakukan publishing. I own none of it of course.

Hey...I've answered/responded to questions/comments from the last chapter… I do need to correct miss Hiratsuka's profession . Which the light novels state as Japanese literature, but other sources state as modern Japanese.. I'll go with the light novel's version.. so it's time to get into the next chapter.. Oh wait ...there was one guest "thing" that said I was terrible and to go write Naruto instead.. And leave this to the adults…. At least I got a funny coomment from a young kid lol.. (not that I'm old) From now on.. Please only leave a comment/review if you have an account.. As I've turned off guest reviews.. Otherwise a few bad apples can leave dumb commnets like that with aninimity… sorry about that since it was only a few people that did this. But it's quick and easy to sign up for the website and I liked being able to respond to people with question and concerns.. so please do that to leave a review/comment/question.

Chapter 7

Hikigaya's teacher and a person he had apparently called his aunt when he was younger, Shizuka Hiratsuka, had been at his home visiting him, his sister an their parents for several hours. He wasn't sure how to feel about the whole thing as it was confusing and gave him questions without answers. _"Did she seek me out for the club because she instantly knew who I was?" "How come she didn't say anything all this time?"_

"This is great.. Looks like Komachi got pretty good with cooking over the years" Shizuka said as they all ate lunch together. "Cooking is an important skill.. Sadly I'm not that great at it myself… I eat more quick and easy foods then I should"

"I'm good cause I cook from my brother everyday" Komachi grinned from her spot next to Hikigaya. "He's not good that great at cooking much"

Shizuka looked over at Hikigaya. "Looks like we both need to learn to cook, huh Hachiman?.. Especially if you insist on your lame career as a househusband"

"Househusband?" Hikigaya's father Ryota asked, raising an eyebrow as his mom face palmed. "You gotta be kidding me.. It's reasons why this that we gave up on you.. Get some ambition in your life"

"I apologize for our son… we did our best" Kaya stated sighing.

"Well, he's not that bad" Shizuka quickly stated in Hikigaya's defense. "Like I said, he's one of my top students and has s analytical mind.. He's good as solving problems too"

"Talent means nothing if one doesn't use it properly" Ryota stated with a grumble. "Komachi is a member of her student council in addition to her great cooking abilities.. Which are far more important"

Shizuka wanted to glare at Ryota and tell him off for being so cruel to his own son, but had a feeling it wouldn't do any good. _"What's with Kaya and Ryota?.. Putting down Hachiman but praising Komachi?… I'm not a parent but that seems like a pretty bad idea.. Of course he's not going to have much self-esteem if you keep putting him down so much"_

"So…do you and Komachi remember me much from when you were little?" Shizuka thought changing the subject was best.

"I don't really remember you much" Komachi shook her head. :I do sort of remember a girl coming around to visit mom and dad when I was little.. But only vaguely"

"I didn't really recognize you, but I guess you did look familiar after I first saw you" Hikigaya sat back in his chair. "You liked watching anime whenever you watched us, didn't you?"

"Yup.. Anime these days kind of blows if you ask me" Shizuka groaned resting her chin on her hand. "Too much fan service.. I wanna see good story and characters… not a gaggle of half naked, balloon chested girls fawning over an oblivious main guy character"

"You really haven't changed at all have you Shizuka" Kaya laughed a little. "Still a big kid at heart I see… even as an adult"

Shizuka grinned brightly. "You say that like it's a bad thing"

It was later that night and Shizuka finally got ready to leave, with emotions as mixed as Hikigaya's.

"We definitely have to do this again.. But let's not wait years this time" The woman stated as she slipped on her sandals.

"You can count on it, Shizuka" Kaya smiled back as she, Hikigaya and Komachi walked her to the door.

"Take good care of your brother Komachi" Shizuka said, looking at the girl. "And you Hachiman…See you in a week brat"

"A week?" Hikigaya was confused at first since it was Sunday, which should have been the end of the time away from school… _"wait.. The date… Golden week.. Duh"_. "Oh yeah. It's golden week isn't it?"

"Sure is… though it seems like you forgot that" His teacher laughed. "I would have thought you of all people would have remembered you had time off of school"

"Yeah.. Plenty of time to sleep in and make up for the interruptions this weekend" Hikigaya nodded as his teacher grinned and shook her head.

"Distractions?.. Me?" Shizuka grinned, seeing a prime opportunity to embarrass him. "Surly you'll miss seeing your wonderful teacher this week.. I seem to recall when you were what 5 or 6? And you said " I wouldn't mind marrying Aunt Shizuka since no one else is good enough to"

Hikigaya's face turned a shade of red that had to be classified as new color of the color wheel and he lost his ability to speak. _"Not like I can blame my younger self.. I still might have to end up marrying her at the rate she's going… someone marry her so I don't have to swoop in"_

"Well.. I'll save further embarrassing stories for another time" Shizuka laughed, patting Hikigaya on his head as he remained frozen. "See ya in class next Monday then…"

The next week, Hikigaya did his best to relax and not do much of anything at all. But it seemed to fly by and before he knew it, it was the following weekend and Hikigaya received a text from Miura.

" _Must be about the little sister present thing…"_ Hikigaya sighed, looking at his phone. _"What to do?… do I ignore her this time or try and help?.. Guess I did have the full week off and I promised Komachi I'd get her a book she wanted this weekend…"_

Hikigaya texted Miura back _"Hey… this about getting that game for you sister?"_

He sat his phone down after sending the text and waited for a reply which only took a short time.

" _Like yeah.. You up for looking through some other stores today?"_ Was the reply text Hikigaya saw as he looked at his phone after seeing it light up.

Hikigaya wrote out a one word reply of _"I guess"_ that he quickly sent off.

" _Great.. lets meet at the restaurant Torikizoku again around 11:30"_ Miura stated in her next text after Hikigaya looked at his phone again. _"Oh and don't eat lunch before coming"_

" _Sigh… does that mean she wants to eat with me?"_ Hikigaya wondered to himself, looking at the text. _"At least I get some food out of it… it probably wont be as good as Komachi's food but I guess it couldn't hurt"_

After replying he'd meet her there, Hikigaya looked at the clock and saw he had a few hours before he had to be there to meet Miura so he'd take his time getting dressed and ready. With input from Komachi, he wore blue jeans and a simple dark red t-shirt, figuring it really didn't matter if he was super dressed up just to eat and buy a game.

Another look at the look told Hikigaya he had to get moving and he slowly made his way out to ride his bike over to meet the fire queen. About 20 minutes later, he arrived and found Miura standing next to her bike, looking through her phone.

"Yo" Miura looked up from her phone and slid it into her purse, before walking over to Hikigaya with a small smile on her face. She was dressed in a short black dressed that barely reached her mid thigh, and a pair of high heeled black boots that went to her knees.

"About time you got here" Was her reply as she walked to the door of the restaurant and waited for Hikigaya. "Well?.. A gentleman would open the door for a lady and I'm starving here"

"A gentleman?.. Where?" Hikigaya retorted without thinking.

"Hikigaya.. Why do you always have to go with a sarcastic comment?" Miura asked, walked away from the door and looking at him with her piercing green eyes. "You do realize that you'll only succeed in pushing everyone away… are you like so afraid of being hurt that you just wanna push everybody away without seeing if the person might actually not hurt you?"

"There's no way of knowing for sure if your safe" Hikigaya replied uncomfortably.

"Exactly" Miura replied firmly putting her hands on Hikigaya's shoulders, making him flinch. "But so what?.. Yeah, you'll like get hurt and junk.. But not every time.. if you like push everyone away then your never give a chance to those that won't hurt you… you'll lose that opportunity for some kind of happiness"

"…since when did you because wise?" Hikigaya finally said after a few moments of silence. "Even so though, you can't just break bad habits so easily… no one can, or you wouldn't have had it as a bad habit to begin with"

"Maybe.. But you could still try" Miura looked at Hikigaya and both of tem developed redness on their cheeks. "Letting one of us in wouldn't be the worse thing ever you know"

Hikigaya could only nod slightly as Miura gave him a genuine smile and as if finally realizing how close they were, blushed and stepped back. "You're a decent guy…you have horrible eyes and your often spew out crap, but your not a bad guy where it counts"

"Um…ok" Hikigaya turned away, wishing he had the strength to life up the nearest building and crawl underneath it.

"I never thought I'd become friends with you… if not for you saving me that day, we might not have met. Or at least not met in away that gave us a reason to interact" The blond continued smiling at Hikigaya. "Well.. Let's go get some lunch and then get to our quest for the elusive special edition videogame"

Hikigaya nodded absently and let Miura lead him inside the restaurant where Miura asked for a booth in the back of the place and two menus.

"Let's see… we'll order our food and discuss where to start looking again for the game as we eat" Miura said, as she looked at her copy of the menu. "Sound good, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Um sure… wait… your not calling me Hikio like usual?" Hikigaya asked, glancing over as he looked at his own menu, which laid on the table in front of him. "I assumed you didn't actually know my name"

"Obviously I know your name.. I just decided a nickname was good for you" Miura shrugged. "If you want I can call you Hikio still"

"No… Hikigaya's fine.. Guess I'll get this" He final decided on his order and was about to call over the waiter when Miura stopped him.

"Wait for me Hikigaya-kun… don't you know it's rude to order when your date is still deciding on her own meal?" Miura scolded, tapping his hand with her menu. "I've almost decided, so hold on"

"Sorry.. Wait.. D-date!?" Hikigaya stuttered, wide eyed. "t-this isn't a d-date"

"W-well it kind of is.. But.. I guess you can just call it an outing of two friends" Miura stated, though she had a look of slight disappointment visible on her face.

"Um…did you decide on your food?" Hikigaya did his best to change the subject.

"Hmm?.. Yeah.. Let's like order this deal here.. Two servings of spicy tuna , with rice, stir fried vegetables and choice of drink for 1500 yen. I've had it before here, it's good… I'm going to want a sundae as desert as well to.." Miura answered, putting her menu down. "Where's the waiter at?"

"Hey, woman,.. You can't just decide for both of us" Hikigaya spoke up with exasperated look on his face.

"What?… oh. Right…. Sorry.. Guess I'm used to deciding for the group" Miura said in a manner that Hikigaya couldn't detect any dishonesty in. "Um… what did you want to eat?"

"We'll eat what you suggested I guess" Hikigaya shrugged making Miura growl at him.

""Like why the hell did you make such a big deal if you were just going to go along with me?"

Hikigaya sat back in his seat, dropping the menu to the table. "It's the principal of the manner"

After Miura glared and then complained to Hikigaya on a long rant about him being stupid and stubborn, they finally ordered their lunch. After eating and dividing up the bill (Miura almost insisted on Hikigaya paying since he was the guy but agree to pay half since he pointed out again it wasn't a date that had her blushing) they left to go look for the videogame.

After looking through several stores and Hikigaya getting his sister her book, they finally came to one of the last ones in the area they could check and headed inside. Miura led them to the game section and found a clerk at the register are, with Hikigaya letting her handle it.

"Um like.. Excuse me., but would you guy like still be handling pre-orders for the special edition of the videogame Tales of the dragon maidens?"

"Hold on, I'll check for you miss" The clerk stated, looking at the computer register in front of him. "Hmm.. Seems your in luck.. We are still taking pre-orders for the special edition.. Your lucky since the game comes out next week.. But I can get you locked in for the preorder of the special edition"

Miura paid for it and after giving him her contact information and getting a receipt, the two headed back outside.

"Ok.. We go for the pre-order for the game!" Miura grinned, giving Hikigaya quick hug. "What to do now?… see a movie, go to the arcade or something else?"

Hikigaya was bit red from the close contact of Miura, who he had always admitted was beautiful in his head. And pushed her off.

"Um… we have to do more stuff?" Hikigaya asked, looking at her again after pushing away his blush.

"Well like, we don't have to, I just thought it would be fun" Miura shrugged, looking at the time on her phone. "It's pretty early after all"

"Why?"

"Why what, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Why are you wanting to hang out with me so much lately?" Hikigaya raised an eyebrow as he put his hand in his pockets. "What's the deal.. Is it because of saving you from the car?"

"The deal?.." Miura looked confused for a moment before widening her eyes a bit and then shaking her head. " This has nothing to do with the car…though it was lucky the car got us to meet. You know sometimes when a friend wanting to hang out with you, is just that. It doesn't need another reason and it doesn't always have an ulterior motive"

"My history says otherwise" Hikigaya stated bluntly.

"Guess we'll have to change that way of thinking, won't we?" Miura smiled at him as she linked her arms with his much to his shock.

In fact, he kind of froze and wasn't sure how to react. _"Why is she so physical and keeps getting into my personal space?"_

"I can walk on my own" Hikigaya managed to say after a moment as he tried to pull his arm away.

"Knowing you, you'd just run off on me otherwise" Miura stated firmly, holding his arm tightly. "And…. I told you I'm stubborn and don't just give up"

"…I sort of recall you saying that" Hikigaya sighed heavily as Miura smirked in celebration of her win.

Miura dragged Hikigaya off, as he tried to become limp and hope she'd give up. But that wasn't the case and after a while, Miura dragged Hikigaya to an arcade.

They spend almost two hours at the arcade, though Hikigaya hated to admit he had any fun. He did a little, thanks to some of the games he played. Of course, Miura insisted they play most of the games together, rather then split up to play games separately.

" _It's like she's trying to drive me insane"_ Was Hikigaya's only thought, alongside, _"I guess It's not unfun playing games… Even if it's with Miura of all people"_

After eventually calling it quits, the two grabbed their bikes and rode back to the restaurant they had met up at earlier in the day.

"Well.. I guess this is where I part ways for the day, Hikigaya-kun" Miura sat on her bike, twirling her hair with one hand, something Hikigaya had come to recognize as a thing shed did when nervous. "I had fun…did.. Did you?"

"Um… it wasn't terrible" Hikigaya managed after a moment.

"I guess that's the equivalent of saying "I had a good time" in Hikki-speak" Miura gave a small laugh.

"Hikki-speak?" Hikigaya muttered, looking at the blond girl. "Am I a species with it's own language now?"

"You like can't deny that you often answer people in weird ways that aren't straightforward" Miura shrugged with a smile. "You say one thing when you mean another thing.. Am I like wrong?"

"Annoying blond" Hikigaya muttered, making Miura laugh.

"Anyways, Hikigaya-kun I have one more thing to ask before we split up to go home" Miura declared while looking triumphant. "My sister Kiyomi wants to invite you to her birthday.. It's on Tuesday, so we're celebrating it after school obviously.. She's really looking forward to you coming over"

"I don't know" Hikigaya shrugged, sitting back on his bike. "Will there be a lot of other people there?"

"Um.. Me, Kiyomi, Mom, maybe dad if he can get off time at the hospital, Kiyomi's cousin Orihime and a few friends of Kiyomi from school" Miura was looking at her phone. "So.. Yes or no?"

Hikigaya didn't want to go to a birthday party at all, but then again, even though Kiyomi wasn't his little sister, she was someone's little sister and his big brother instincts told him not to disappoint her. _But that means dealing with Miura again… though she's not really a bad person_ and _I would also have to buy a present for her sister, making my Sunday another lost day off"_

"If your thinking about the present, the game will be from both of us.. I'll have to come pick it up on Monday after school so I can wrap it" Miura interrupted Hikigaya's train of though and apparently read his mind. "So.. Will you come over?"

"I'll think about it" Was of course Hikigaya's reply.

"I had a feeling you'd say that.. I'll ask again on Tuesday" Miura stated shaking her head. "I'll see you at school on Monday Hikigaya-kun"

"Sure.. See ya…" Hikigaya nodded to her though sighed and quickly spoke again, though it was embarrassing. "Um.. don't take forever getting home. It's getting dark"

"Oh.. Don't worry, I'm heading straight home, Hikigaya-kun" Miura smiled at him, making Hikigaya try not blush. Just because he didn't like her that way, doesn't mean he wasn't effected by a cute girl smiling at him. "Good night"

"Yeah, night Miura"

Hikigaya made his way home, wishing he could abandon his bike and take the train, but peddled on regardless until he arrived at his house and put his bike away.

As soon as he was inside, his sister, Komachi started. "So.. Did you have a good time on your second date with Miura-chan?"

"It wasn't a second date…cause there wasn't a first date" Hikigaya glared at His sister as he sat on the couch as she plopped down next to him, retrieving the book he'd gotten for her. "It was a follow up for the club request.. Nothing more"

"You know you can't lie to your beloved younger sister, right?" Komachi insisted, shaking her finger at him. "My younger sister senses are tingling and telling me your not being truthful"

"Maybe you should get your younger sister senses recalibrated" Was his reply, as he sat back.

"Or maybe you should learn that there's nothing wrong with you having a good time with another person" Komachi folded her arms. "Your Komachi is worried about you.. I want you to be happy Oni-chan… if you don't start learning to accept your feelings and express them better, how will you get by in life and give me nieces and nephews?"

"Your assuming I'll be able to find a girlfriend so that I can be a househusband"

"You have several girls around you at school.. So I'm confident that with a little push and help you get yourself girlfriend in no time.. It might even be Miura-chan"

"I'm going to get some food and then sleep till Monday morning" Hikigaya said standing up at Komachi shook her head.

"I made dinner for you already, I finished it about 10 minutes ago" Komachi then said, watching him head to the kitchen. "I made you a plate up and left it on the counter to cool off.. Just put it in the microwave and heat it up.. It's probably still warm, so it won't take long…a great, homemade cooked meal? that's gotta be worth tons of Komachi points!"

Come Monday morning, Hikigaya made his way to school, a bit tired due to being dragged around by Miura on what was suppose to be a day off for golden week. He activated his stealth mode and made his way to his classroom, where he was thankful that only few students were in, meaning he was a bit early. " _More time to rest"_

After a few minutes he saw a few more students come and heard a voice call to him. "Morning Hikki"

The voice belonged to Yuigahama who was smiling as usual, while holding her school bag in hand.

"Yo" Was his reply as he left his chin resting on his arms on the desk as he had been.

"You don't look so great Hikki" Yuigahama commented with a concerned look.

"Long day yesterday" Hikigaya muttered to her, looking in her direction.

"Oh… maybe you can get a nap in free period today" Yuigahama suggested, before glancing in the direction of her seat. "I'll see you later Hikki"

Hikigaya nodded to her and was about to get some rest, when he saw another girl stop in front of his desk, that he recognized as Kawasaki due to the presence of her long bluish hair.

"Hey, Hikigaya" Kawasaki said in a voice that was a bit quiet as to make sure others didn't bother them. "Looks like you could use some sleep.. You kind of look like shit"

"Thanks.. That's great for my self-esteem"

"I didn't mean it to insult you obviously.. You know that.. I was just… concerned" Kawasaki's cheeks glowed a bit. "Um… did you stay up late?"

"N-no.. just a long day" Hikigaya stuttered a bit in return. "I'll sleep during free period today"

"Oh.. Ok.. Hope you feel better" Kawasaki gave him one last concerned look before heading to her seat.

"Wow. Hikigaya-kun.. You look more worn out then I thought you would" Another voice said a few moments later. "Even after a good night's sleep?"

"It was long day of being dragged around by a certain someone" Hikigaya muttered, making Miura pout at him in response.

"You say that as if you didn't have any fun" Miura shook her head. "I can tell you did"

"It wasn't terrible maybe..." Was all he admitted, though it seemed to satisfy Miura.

"Just make sure to catch up on your rest before you like get a fever or something" Miura then stated with a concerned expression. "And if your till not feeling great after a while, your going to the nurse's office, got it?"

"Sure mom"

Miura gave one last glare, though without much, if any, animosity behind it before going to her seat just few moments before the bell rang and Hiratsuka sensei walked in with a folder in her hand.

"I wasn't late.. Anyone that says otherwise it wrong. Got me?" Hiratsuka glared at everyone. "Good.. Now ill take attendance for homeroom"

A few hours later it was lunch and Hikigaya tried to slink off to eat but was stop by a hand belonging to Hiratsuka. "Come on.. Faculty office.. Now"

In the corner of the faculty office there was a reception area with a small glass toped coffee table, and a black leather sofa. On this particular sofa sat Hiratsuka sensei as she stabbed her high heel into a paper she'd drop to the floor.

"Hikigaya-kun.. I'm sure you understand my issue here" Hiratsuka glared as she chewed on the filter of her unlit sniggered, hanging out of her mouth. "Think carefully before you answer.. So do you?"

"I guess" Hikigaya shrugged, looking away from his teacher's glare. "Maybe"

"Honestly…when I made a joke about you wanting to be a house husband last week, I didn't think you were really still on it" Hiratsuka crossed one long leg over the other. "I'd hoped you changed a little.."

"Always stick to your guns is my motto, sensei"

"Maybe I should give you a good hard whack like an old TV and see if that works on you.. I've tried everything else" Hiratsuka cracked her knuckles.

"H-hey.. I'm a delicate instrument you know.. Hitting me would be bad. Besides, TVs are thin these days and hitting them is a bad idea unlike the old ones.. Your really showing your age you-"

" _El Directo!"_

There was a thunk sound as Hiratsuka's fist collided with Hikigaya's stomach, bowing him over. "Unless you want the next attack, I suggest you stop saying such stupid things"

"I a-apologize, please spare me the _La Muerte_ attack" Hikigaya obediently apologized and Hiratsuka sat down on the couch looking satisfied. _"Maybe my immediate apology worked and that's why she backed down and is even smiling"_

"I see you've watched Bleach as well Hikigaya… it was pretty good anime. Shame how it ended"

" _Correction.. She was more happy about me getting her anime reference. She's a cringeworthy woman after all it seems"_ Hikigaya had come to realize that Hiratsuka was big into dramatic action anime and manga and it seemed that if he was able to understand a reference it appeased her more then anything else.

"Hikigaya-kun… I'm worried about you still…you need a proper goal in life.. Even if you wanna call it a backup goal" Hiratsuka frowned a bit and padded the empty space next to her on the sofa. "I want you to have a good future.. But writing such bullshit on forms like this is a sure way to end up with a bad future"

"I uh, don't know what to say" Hikigaya didn't really know since he felt that he'd poured his heart on into the paper.. Or at least gave an effort that explain his true goal. _"Not my fault you don't understand it"_

As if reading Hikigaya's mind, she crossed her arms making her large chest be more pronounced and making him look away. "I know you have a rotten outlook on the world but I'd hope that becoming friends with Miura and Kawasaki as well as joining the service club, would have helped you open up a bit and be less rotten"

Hikigaya thought about Miura, Kawasaki and the service club he'd been around since school started. Kawasaki was probably the only half way decent thing he'd come across.. _She is a lot like me, a loner but friendly enough within reason.. Though I guess writing off Miura completely isn't fair.. it's not like she's treated me like most other people do...she's willingly hung around me and keeps calling me her friend.. Though rather anything like a true friend exists isn't something can yet answer"_

As for Yuigahama ,Yukinoshita and the service club in general…The club was supposedly for listening to and helping with problems bought to them by students. But in reality it was a ward to toss kids that didn't fit the mold of society while being force to help others with problems they were to lazy to deal with by themselves. It was also suppose to help me and Yukinoshita with our problems of deal with the world, but so far hadn't done anything. _"I'm not really attached to the club"_

"You alive here still?" Hiratsuka interrupted his thoughts with a whack to his head with a paper. "With your eyes it's hard to tell sometimes.. Now, your going to redo this ideal workplace sheet and I should make you help me sort these forms as punishment for the age comment earlier"

"Yes, ma'am"

There was a thick stack of papers on the table near them and Hikigaya was dreading the idea of having to do paperwork sorting.

"I'm making make you help though"

Hikigaya looked up and was visibly surprised though was waiting for the other foot to drop.

"There isn't enough time for you to help sort these out while be able to eat lunch" Hiratsuka stated glancing at the papers. "You'd have to also stay her after school and that would just make you skip the Service Club… which is something you'd probably enjoy… so that won't do"

"So… am I free to go eat?" Hikigaya was wondering if doing the form sorting was better or worse then the club. _"Maybe I should just try to convince her to let me help so that I can get out of being with the ice queen and the airhead… though Kawasaki would be stuck with them two and I'd kind of feel bad about that"_

"Ok.. You'll redo the form and you'll help here with these while we eat lunch" His teacher suddenly said, grabbing a white paper bag of her desk. "I got a foot long sub since they were on sale… I was going to eat half today and then the other half tomorrow.. But since I suspect you'd just eat some garbage from a vending machine we'll share the full sub while we work"

"Um, I guess" Hikigaya shrugged indifferently though he was fine with free food as usual.

She then handed him some coins and sent him to get them some drinks from a vending machine to go with the subs leaving her to wait while looking over her lesson plans. "He's such a moron sometimes…oh well.. He's a good hearted moron at least"

The Chiba City Soubu High School had workplace tour event in it's second year, but they started giving out papers to student in their first year to get a basic idea of what career they wanted to pursue in later years since it was a school based around high academics and future planning.

"Why do they have to start doing these now? And actual tours next year?" Hikigaya asked as he sorted through papers after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"It's just the way the school is.. They want students focused on what career they're interested in since starting second year when students are able to start choose some classes and most are expected to choose ones related to their career they have in mind" Hiratsuka stated, looking over from her own paperwork and sub. "We went over this in homeroom"

"We did?"

"Yes.. Try paying more attention to things other then the desk"

"I guess I feel like I'm less _home_ and more _away_ team here, so I wasn't probably listening" Hikigaya answered. _"Why do they call it homeroom? I don't feel at home at all in it"_

" _Then there's the "day duty" system we practice in Japan. Forced to lead morning greetings for the class in homeroom. Rise! Bow! Be seated! All that crap"_ Hikigaya thought to himself. _"When someone like Hayama does it it's treated like a family thing as he gives the class a smile.. But when I've been forced to do it.. Nothing.. I think Kawasaki looks at me with sympathy and Yui gives a encouraging small smile.. No idea what Miura will do when I have it again.. Not tat I care about what she thinks...Not really.. Mostly"_

"We set the time for students to start thinking about they're futures with these questionnaires to happen between midterms and summer vacation so students will actually think about their future rather then mindlessly take their exams" Hiratsuka blew smoke out of her mouth. "It's still not very effective though from what I've seen"

Hikigaya's school was more focused on academics then other schools and most student entered it with thoughts of working towards going to a university. _"I had it in mind of course a little…but I've already seen my future life and I'm not that excited about my future.. Though ironically I am the only one truly thinking about a future.. One where I'm a house husband and don't have to work…"_

After finishing a some of the papers, eating and going back to class, he returned after the end of the day as the request(demand) of Hiratsuka to do more of he papers.

"Looks like your in deep thought…about your future maybe?" His teacher asked, as if reading his mind. "So what did you have in mind for a real future career idea?.. A real one I mean"

"There you are Hikki!" A loud voice interrupted before Hikigaya could reply. It belonged to a girl with her pink hair in a bun and her usual skirt that seemed too short, her shirt that was slightly unbuttoned revealing a peak at the top of her impressive cleavage and her voice being as loud as ever… of course it was Yui Yuigahama, the annoying nice girl from his club that he didn't fully hate, but didn't really like either.

"Sorry, but I'm using Hikigaya right now" Hiratsuka spoke up looking over. "And button up your shirt.. I can see too much of your boobs"

"I-it's not like h-he's mind, it's fine!. And I wasn't t-trying to show my chest" Yuigahama stammered with a deep blush as she button up her shirt all the way.

Hikigaya was worried that her buttons would fly off like bullets at any time due to her boobs being to big to be contained by a shirt that was entirely buttoned.

"You never showed up for the club at the usually time 10 minutes ago…" The statement came not from the buxom girl, but rather the flat chested girl with black hair in pigtails that bobbed around as she walked into view… Yukino Yukinoshita "After you didn't show up and checking the nurse's office to see if you died, she came here to look for you.. Yuigahama did I mean"

"You didn't need to emphasize that last part.. I wouldn't want you stalking me anyways, ice queen"

She was one of the prettiest girls in school and reminded him of a delicate porcelain doll.. But her ego and cold nature cancelled that out.

"It was horrible trying to find you, you know Hikki. A lot of people in class said "who's Hikigaya? The weird kid?" and no one even heard the name outside of class.. Even those in class who know you like Miura-chan and Kawasaki-chan didn't know where you were… well.. I don't think they did?.. Miura-chan said she wasn't entirely sure where you were but Kawasaki-chan mostly ignored me outside of saying it was probably none of my business where you were"

" _At least Kawasaki knew me well enough to know my business was my own.. And I guess Miura wasn't terrible either.."_ He was sure they both probably saw him leave with Hiratsuka after class.

"It was horrible" Yuigahama said again for no reason with painful expression aimed at Hikigaya as if it was entirely his fault for being mostly invisible to people in school.

"Not my fault or problem" Hikigaya crossed his arms. He wasn't going to apologize for being hard to find since he preferred stick to the background as much as possible, despite people like Miura dragging him to the forefront.

"Um.. Like...could you…" Yuigahama clasped her fingers in front of her ample chest and began fidgeting. "T-tell me your number Hikki.. It was a lot of trouble looking for you and having people not no who you are or where you are.. And it was embarrassing.. Some people asking if you were my boyf- um.. Just please give me your number"

Yuigahama blushed and looking away after giving Hikigaya puppy dog expression, making him sigh at her.

"Everyone can exchange numbers, including Kawasaki" Hiratsuka's voice make everyone slight jump. "It'll be easier that way… where is Kawasaki by the way?"

"She elected to remain in the clubroom after stating she figured that Hikigaya-kun probably had a good reason for being late" Yukinoshita answered as she pulled out her phone and glanced at it. "As for the suggestion. I suppose it would be easier.. Especially if Hikicriminal-kun commits a crime or is injured for looking at someone wrong and we need to identify him"

"I'm sure having Yukinoshita's number on my phone would make others like my sister worried I willingly associated with the ice queen" Hikigaya countered.

"Just exchange them instead of bickering" Hiratsuka interrupted, lightly smacking Hikigaya on his head with a folder.

"Is this your phone? It looks like someone threw it through a party supply store for hos" Hikigaya stated looking at Yuigahama's phone after she pulled it out. It was light pink with studs and jeweled hearts of various shades of pink and purple all across it. "Are you that into bright, glossy stuff or are you a crow that likes shiny things or maybe technical literature?"

"I doubt most high school students will get the gloss puns, Hikigaya. I think it's outside her reference.. get it?" Hiratsuka grinned and laughed at her bad joke as Hikigaya and Yukinoshita both cringed.

"Anyways.. Let's just do this" Hikigaya sighed heavily as he looked at Yuigahama.

"Fine.. Let's just bump it, right?"

"I have a flip phone, not a smart phone so mine doesn't do that"

"Huh? You have to put them in by hand? What a pain.. Why do you have an old style of phone?" Yuigahama cringed, as Hikigaya showed his phone.

"I don't even like phones.. And I don't need one that uses the internet or plays games or whatever" Hikigaya held it out and Yuigahama timidly took it, her face blushing as he fingers brushed against his.

"I-I'll type it in then.. I guess I don't really mind. But you didn't hesitate to give your phone to someone.."

"There's not much in there.. Just a few pictures of my sister and messages from my sister and places like Amazon"

Yuigahama took the phone and opened it, before typing Hikigaya's number into her phone with incredible speed. She acted so slow in many ways, but it seemed she was pretty fast with her fingers.. _"The sonic the hedgehog of typing I guess"_

"Your fingers are pretty fast"

"Huh? Isn't this normal? Maybe it's cause you don't really message anyone besides your sister. Almost sad"

"I guess you being fast at typing makes since.. you have to be good for something since your lacking any brain power" Hikigaya retorted back.

"So this is where you were" A voice stated, making Yukinoshita jump.

They looked and saw Kawasaki standing there, looking bit uncomfortable with so many eyes on her.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Sensei was having me help with paper work as punishment" Hikigaya answered after a moment. "Then the ice queen and the airhead wanted to exchange phone numbers to make it easier to find me.. Plus sensei suggested we all exchange numbers"

"Hikki! I'm standing right here! And I'm not an airhead" Yuigahama make pouting face at him.

"Right…" Kawasaki nodded to him. "We already have each other's number"

"Y-you have her number Hikki?" Yuigahama's eyes went wide and she looked at Hikigaya.

He cringed at forgetting about having Kawasaki's number.. And Miura's number too.. _"Is she going to react the same when she finds that out?"_

"H-how come you have Hikki's number?" Yuigahama looked over at the equally annoyed Kawasaki.

"None of your business" Was her short reply.

"Let's just hurry up and exchange the numbers" Hikigaya saved Kawasaki from further stares or questions by Yuigahama and after a few minute everyone had each other's number. Even Yukinoshita, who made a snaky comment that she was worried having his number would cause her phone to malfunction, but still gave it up anyways.

"Ok… Hikigaya, you only missed like 10 minutes of clubroom today, why don't you head back with them, I'll finish the rest up" Hiratsuka then said, standing up and straightening the papers.

Hikigaya nodded and all of them walked out of the staff office, though not before Hiratsuka called out to him.

"Don't forget to rewrite that paper and give it to me tomorrow" She stated folding her arms and pushing up her large breasts. "Take time to think about the subject thoroughly before writing it this time and if t ha the same answer or it's basically the same, then I'll have you helping me clean out my storage unit over summer vacation… my unit that I've never sorted through after getting it almost 8 years ago and has had family inherited crap put into it as well in the last few years"

Hikigaya shuttered as did the others with him at the thought of being forced to clean out a store unit that had never been clean in 8 or so years of being around. _"I'm not wasting my summer vacation meant for being lazy and doing nothing on that_ …" "R-right"

They made their way back to the asylum room…er clubroom, located on the fourth floor of the special-use building on the east side of the school. As they walked he could see that Kawasaki was just as thrilled as he was to head back there. " _Misery loves company as it were…"_

After everyone sat down, with Kawasaki somewhat close to Hikigaya's seat in order to be away from Yuigahama's annoying self, they al went about their usual activities of mostly reading while Yuigahama's fingers danced across her phone's touch screen.

Hikigaya happened to look over a see that instead of a novel, Yukinoshita was instead reading a school text book designed to brush on carious topics that might be on midterms. He'd forgotten about midterms.

"Your studying, Yuikinon?" Yuigahama asked suddenly, as if seeing what she was doing at the same time.

"There isn't much to do until the mid terms.. So brushing up on subjects is a good way of both passing time and ensuring a good grade" Yukinoshita answered, lowering her book and turning her head to look at Yuigahama.

"Like, what's the point of studying or whatever? We'll never use it after graduation anyways" Yuigahama awkwardly muttered while putting her phone away.

"An airhead to the end" Hikigaya commented, making Yuigahama pout and glare at him.

Kawasaki even added a comment that made it worse for the airhead. "Makes one wonder how she got into our school"

"So mean!… but is studying really that important? It's not like we'll be in high school forever, right?" Yuigahama asked, honestly not understanding the point.

"If you fail at high school how do you expect to go to a university or get a job afterwards?" Yukinoshita, closed her book and bought her full attention to Yuigahama. "Universities look at high school grades to see if your worthy of joining them and you'll need to study even if you just wanna barely graduate and get a job after instead.. Though I guess you could always marry Hikigaya-kun and work while he raises your kids and looks after your house.. Takes care of both of your futures that way"

Yuigahama's face blushed dark red as her mind imagined such a future while Hikigaya blushed from embarrassment while cringing at marrying the busty but air headed girl and Kawasaki tried to glare a hole into Yukinoshita with her eyes, though no one seemed to catch it.

"T-that's gross! Marry Hikki! Ewwww! No way.. And he'd have my kids with me?.. No.. I mean.. That's not right.. probably" Yuigahama stammered out fast in a confusing sentence while still red faced. "I'll study, I'll study!.. Help me Yukinon, you're my only hope!"

"Thanks for that" Hikigaya looked at Yukinoshita with nasty glare even though he kind of understood it was just to motivate Yuigahama to study. _"She could have done it another way.. Frosty bitch"_

"Y-your going to study to right Hikki and Kawasaki-chan?" Yuigahama asked after regaining a small amount of dignity.

"I already study a bit every night" Kawasaki folding her arms. "My grades aren't terrible"

"Same" Hikigaya added as Yuigahama got shocked expression. "I'm third in the year so far for Hiratsuka sensei's Japanese literature class"

"Y-you mean.. I'm the dumbest one here?" Yuigahama looked she was tearing up at the revelation.

"It's only our first year.. I'm sure you can turn it around Yuigahama" Yukinoshita then stated, as if trying to make up for her last statement. "Perhaps I might assist you in studying…"

Yuigahama dried and hugged Yukinoshita tightly as the ice queen froze and looked incredibly uncomfortable. "T-this is too much, Yuigahama"

Eventually Yuigahama calmed down and stated they could spend some of their clubroom time everyday, doing a sort of group study for the midterms… not that Hikigaya or Kawasaki were that interested, but didn't want to hear Yuigahama whine again.

Of course, at that moment Hikigaya's phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked at it, finding a message from Miura on it.

He sighed and opened it, seeing what it said. _"Like hey Hikigaya-kun.. You lie were around during lunch and slipped away after the day ended and I needed to know if you had decided if you'd come to my sister birthday tomorrow… she asked me again this morning you know.. Oh and like you can invite your sister too if you want, I forgot about that"_

"This again?" Hikigaya glanced at his clubmates and sighed as he wondered if his life would ever be less complicated again.

To be continued….

Please read, enjoy and review.. I'll answer any questions you send in a review if you have a account. See you again in about two weeks with the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

"My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU"/ "My Teen Romantic Comedy Youth is Wrong As I Expected" is owned by Wataru Watari, Ponkan 8 and Shogakukan publishing. I own none of it of course.

Sorry about the week late thing, was busy as I often am.. Hope you enjoy it though.

Chapter 8

Hikigaya sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as he and his sister sat on his bike, riding to go meet up with Miura at what had become the usual meeting place of the restaurant.

He was wearing clothes normally suited for school of a button up white shirt and black pants while his sister Komachi was dressed in a white t-shirt, green tank top and yellow pleated mini skirt. She smiled and hummed while keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her brother as she sat on the bike seat behind him.

"So what's Miura's little sister like? Is she as cute as me?" Komachi asked as they turned the corner.

"No one's as cute as you of course" Hikigaya replied, keeping his eyes forward.

"That's kind of creepy coming from you Onii-chan" She replied though still smiled and rested her face on his back. "But as the best big brother in the world, it's still nice and something I love hearing often…. Tons of Komachi points there"

"Right…. So why did you want to come to this?" Hikigaya asked, glancing back briefly.

"Why not?" She grinned brightly. "I need to spend more time around my two future sister-in-laws"

Hikigaya sighed yet again as he spoke, seeing the restaurant in view. "If you talk like that when we get there I'll chain you up to the bike and leave you outside"

"Ohh kinky" Komachi giggled, making her brother cringe. "Don't worry Onii-chan, I won't embarrass you… not too much"

After a few minutes, they came to a stop by the restaurant just as Miura rode into view on her own bike smiling. She was wearing a white shirt, a thin dark blue long sleeved thin sweater over it, and blue short shorts with white sneakers.

She came to a stop and waved at them as she got off her bike.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun" Miura walked over to them and her gaze went to Komachi. "Oh and you're his sister, right? We met at the hospital once I think"

"Yup, I'm Komachi Hikigaya, nice to meet you again onee-chan" Komachi bowed with smile, making Miura blush slightly. "Thanks for putting up with my brother"

"S-sure.. It's fine" Miura actually stuttered slightly, much to Hikigaya's amusement, though he wisely kept his mouth shut with her and his sister both there and apparently both willing to smack him according to his past experience. "So shall we get going then?"

Hikigaya and Komachi nodded before all three rode away and once again, Hikigaya wondered if girls wore such clothes on purpose to torture men. Considering how tight and short Miura's shorts were he had no choice to ride beside Miura this time. _"I wont be tempted by thy tiny short shorts revealing such smooth legs!"_

Miura didn't seem to mind though, as she stated it gave her a chance to talk to Komachi a bit as they rode to her house.

"So did my big brother behave on your dates so far?" Komachi asked, grinning.

"It wasn't a date!" Miura and Hikigaya both stated, though the male of the trio was certain he heard Miura's denial seem more like a question and mumble something along the lines of "not entirely" as part of her denial.

"So what do you like about my dead fish eyes brother?" Hikigaya's sister then asked, seemingly determined to embarrass him from his point of view. "I know what a great older brother he is.. But what makes him good bo.. I mean friend?"

"Um.. I uh…were almost there.. We can chat later, you know" Miura changed the subject, with redness on her cheeks, that seemed to be a more common occurrence lately.

Komachi nodded as well as elbowed Hikigaya while sporting a grin, making him regret asking her to come along.. As well as regretting agreeing to the part in the first place.

A short time later, they arrived at what had become a familiar house to Hikigaya much to his strange annoyance. After putting their bikes away, Miura led them and towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Where's the party at?" Hikigaya asked, seeing no signs.

"It's outback since it has more room" Miura replied, leading them upstairs and Hikigaya making sure Komachi went ahead of him for obvious reasons. "Mom and dad don't want a mess inside either, so being outback works for that part too"

Miura led them to her room to get their present according, and Hikigaya he had yet to see her bedroom before now and wondered if it would be incredibly girly.

The blond opened the door and glanced back at Hikigaya a moment before leading them in, though she saw him standing awkwardly at the doorway. It was a rather large room with a large bed covered with a dark purple bedspread, a desk with a pc on it, a dresser next to doors from a walk-in closet, a night stand and a small table with floor cushions by it.

"I'm not going to bite you…. Unless your into that" Miura giggled for a brief moment, before remembering that they weren't alone and Komachi was also there, now showing a shit eating grin on her face. "I uh. I didn't mean. ehhem…Let's get the present so you can sign it next to my name on the tag"

They left the room after signing the tag and it no long quite as awkward, as they headed down the stairs to the party in the backyard. There weren't a lot of people there surprisingly as Hikigaya only saw Kiyomi, and several kids her age with her, though no sign of the mom or dad.

"Daddy was too busy at the hospital even though he wanted to come and mom had a meeting come up at her job that couldn't be postponed" Miura stated, answering Hikigaya's unasked question. "That's another good reason you came… she likes you so having you here will help deflect the fact that mom and dad couldn't"

Not more then a moment or two passed before Kiyomi saw them and dashed over, jumping at Hikigaya with out stretched arms at such sped he barely caught her. "You came after all Onii-chan!… oh and you came too sis"

"Your priorities are kind of messed up here you know, Kiyomi" Miura shook her head in annoyance. "Oh and this is Komachi Hikigaya, his younger sister"

Komachi greeted the girl warmly, though Hikigaya noticed a range of emotions on her face as the girl hadn't let go of him yet. She had the look of amusement, wanting to say how cute it was, concern and a tinge of jealously for some reason.

"Your Onii-chan's sister?" Kiyomi asked with wide eyes. "So I get a new pretty sister too? Awesome"

"Your too much, your embarrassing me" Komachi grinned, hugging the little girl. "Your so cute!"

"Anyways… me and Hikigaya got you this gift, Kiyomi" Miura tried to get her sister's focus back on track. "Happy birthday, brat"

"You got me a gift Onii-chan?" Kiyomi exclaimed excitedly. "You're the best!"

"Um.. It was Miura's idea for the gift you know" Hikigaya tried backing away. "You should thank her"

Kiyomi glanced at Miura for a moment before looking back at Hikigaya with a eye melting smile. "But I'm sure it was really because of you, Onii-chan"

Of course the party remained a bit awkward and Hikigaya tried to escape the party on several occasions, though most times either Miura or Kiyomi caught him somehow.

"So how are you holding up, Hikigaya-kun?" Miura asked, walking over to where he was "hiding" from the crowd. "Your not fond of these types of things…. You do keep trying to run away after all.. Like a gazelle who just spotted a group of lions"

"You've been talking to my sister I see" Hikigaya scoffed softly. "I've been forced into more and more of these things lately…"

"Yeah.. Like.. I've herd from certain sullen somebody that It's been my fault for most of these times" Miura folded her arms and smiled. "Sorry about that… I'm used to people that are, well… into these things"

"So I gathered" Hikigaya leaned back against the railing of he porch he was near. "Those were the type of people you hang around when first came to school"

"There you are Onii-chan!" A female voice interrupted them belonging to Kiyomi. "Come on and hang with me… I'm way more fun then my sister is"

"At your age, I doubt it" Miura mumbled under her breath.

Like an over sized stuff animal, Hikigaya was dragged off by Kiyomi back into the party, leaving Miura there on her own.

"Why does it feel like I'm competing with a little girl here?" She mused and shook her head. "Worse then that, I think she's winning"

It was now two weeks before the midterm exams and various high school students would stop by family restaurants to study before heading home. Classes ended early and clubs had been temporarily cancelled by the school in order to make optimum conditions for students to study.

Hikigaya was focused intently on the simple task of transcribing English vocabulary and he likened himself to the monk Shinran, a man that taught to _let a higher power support you_. Words to live by in Hikigaya's opinion.

After finishing copying out the list of the test vocab words, he decided to get himself a cup of hot cocoa to have while reviewing the words by hiding the definitions with a red sheet.

"Sorry this isn't Saize Yukinon. We'll have the Milan-style pilaf next time, okay? Oh, I wanted to recommend the Diavola-style hamburg steak, but.."

"I don't particularly care where we go. We're going to be doing the same thing either way… wait, is hamburg steak Italian food?"

Hikigaya recognized those voices well.

"Hi-Hikki!"

"Hikigaya-kun"

"Hey…"

Seeing each other, all three froze. _"So were like a snake, a toad and a slug meeting for battle out of nowhere.. I guess I'm the slug princess in this instance… though I lack the chest of the slug princess"_

Yukino Yukinoshita and Yui Yuigahama had just entered the restaurant in their school uniforms. Unfortunately they were his fellow clubbians. A clubbian is someone who's a member of an arts of humanitarian club. It was Hikigaya's first time using it, though it didn't completely feel dirty to say for him.

"So what are you doing here Hikki?"

"Uh, studying…

"Ooh, that's like so funny. Me and Yukinon came around here to study too. S-so you wanna like study together?" Yuigahama asked as her eyes darted back and forth between Hikigaya and Yukinoshita's.

"I guess if you want to. I'll be studying, anyways"

"There would be no alteration to our original agenda if Hikistudy-kun joins us" Yukinoshita appeared to agree with Hikigaya for once.. Now that was scary.

"Hmm?" Yuigahama seemed puzzled for a moment that the two were on the same page for once. Apparently her brain let the discrepancy go however because she cooed, "Okay, it's decided then!" and trotted over to Hikigaya's table.

Each of the them ordered a drink bar ticket, though when Yukinoshita went to get hers, she seemed to study the machine like a scientist studying a new virus. Her cup was poised in her right hand while she clutched some change in her left hand, eventually looking over to Hikigaya. "Um, Hikigaya-kun? Where do you put the money? I've never used one of these before"

"Say what?" _Seriously? what kind of extreme upbringing did you have, Yukinoshita? How do you not know what a bar drink is?_ "It doesn't'cost money. Like, um…buffet style? It's like that, but with drinks"

"I see. Japan is such a bountiful country" Yukinoshita said as a vaguely clouded smile danced across her porcelain face. Her pontifications on beverage dispensers were baffling to Hikigaya, but she let him go ahead of her. She watched intently as he poured himself a drink, her eyes sparkling as Hikigaya pressed the button, making the machine whirl and fill his cup with soda. Just in case, while Hikigaya was at it, he got another cup and got his hot cocoa he had originally wanted.

Yukinoshita let out a quiet, "I see now…"

After a moment of being uncertain on what she wanted, Yukinoshita finally chose her drink and the three of them sat down at the table Hikigaya had previously occupied alone, with him sitting on one side by himself, while the two girls sat next to each other on the opposite side.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Yuigahama signaled the start of the study session and that's when Yukinoshita and Hikigaya pulled out headphones, siding them over their ears.'

Watching them, Yuigahama's expression turned to shock. "What?! Why are you two wearing headphones?"

"When you study, you usually listen to music to block out noise and make studying less boring"

"This isn't right! This isn't studying together!" Yuigahama objected, smacking her hands down onto the table.

Yukinoshita adopted a thoughtful expression as she placed a delicate hand on her chin. "Then what _is_ studying together? In your opinion I mean"

"You know.. You um, check with each other what's going to be on the test and ask questions about things you don't understand. Oh and you take some breaks too, and then you ask for help with things and after that you exchange information…and sometimes you chat I guess"

"But that's all just talking" She called that studying together, but that wasn't actually getting any studying done. It was actually impeding any studying.

"Studying is meant to be a solitary affair" Yukinoshita stated as if she knew about it well.

Hikigaya had to agree with her. She was basically saying that all loners were good at studying. Yuigahama had a look on her face as if she was unconvinced but then a voice, a rather silent voice, spoke up.

"So it seems our kind is drawn to these places sometimes" The voice belonged to the tall blue haired Saki Kawasaki.

All three looked in her direction, though Hikigaya knew the statement didn't refer to Yuigahama as she wasn't a loner like the others.

"Kawasaki" Yukinoshita nodded calmly to the girl.

"Saki-chan!" Yuigahama greeted, her energy returned.

"Yo!" Guess who's greeting that was.

"So.. Your studying here too?" Kawasaki asked, holding her book bag in one hand as she stood there.

"Yeah.. These two butted in though" Hikigaya grumbled as Kawasaki nodded in understanding.

"That's so mean, Hikki!" Yuigahama pouted and puffed out her cheeks. "We didn't butt in"

"As always, Hikirudei-kun is blunt" Yukinoshita added, shaking her head. "Did you wish to join us, Kawasaki?"

"Um, I guess I can" The blue haired girl shrugged, blushing slightly as she sat next to Hikigaya. "I guess it won't be too painful"

Of course, what was already awkward was now even worse with Kawasaki there. She was just like Hikigaya and Yukinoshita I that she had no experience in things like group studying.

"Yuigahama, you attempted explain what studying in groups is suppose to be like before" Yukinoshita suddenly stated, looking at the pink haired girl. "But your explanation was basically just mostly talking"

"Um. Talking is part of it, yeah" Yuigahama nodded, chewing on the end of her mechanical pencil. "It's better to study with others, so that you can like do better at understanding things.. If like you didn't understand a problem or something, you can ask someone who does to explain it to you, and then you can help them in return on something they don't get"

"Doesn't sound like my thing" Kawasaki grumbled as Hikigaya and Yukinoshita nodded in agreement.

Yuigahama closed her fists and exclaimed loudly again. "But it's lot of fun that way!"

"Her personality is really tiring" Kawasaki groaned, resting her chin on a hand. "Maybe I'll get some earplugs"

"Probably wouldn't help all the way" Was Hikigaya's response, though Yuigahama didn't seem to notice. "Her species is capable of getting her voice to be heard through earplugs and soundproofing walls"

Yukinoshita had apparently put her music on and was ignoring everyone while beginning to study and Hikigaya couldn't believe it was her off all people that had managed to stealthily ignore them all and keep to herself. _"You have some good points after all it seems"_

Yukinoshita glanced at Hikigaya and gave a slight, barely noticeably smirk in his direction, as if signifying her superiority.

" _Damn you woman!"_

It was days later and the din of the school grounds grew quiet and the sun began to lower in the sky.

"Hmm…so the darkness begins it's hold" A boy muttered, clenching his fists, making the faux-leather of his fingerless gloves creak as gazed at the two pound weights peaked out of his sleeves. "The time to remove these seals has finally come it seems…"

No one said anything to him, despite their being four other people in the clubroom he was inside at the moment. Zaimokuza was the guy in question and in response, Yukinoshita gave silent contempt, while Kawasaki glared with a twitching eye and Yuigahama looked to Hikigaya for help.

"Zaimokuza, did you.. Need something?" Hikigaya asked with every fiber of his being sighing.

Yukinoshita sighed deeply and glared at Hikigaya, giving him a look that said _"Did you have to give him attention?"_

" _Not like I wanted to talk to him, but he's been here like this for almost a half an hour now.. It was like a really bad boss in a game that just drags on until you either quit or get lucky and finally win at some point"_ Hikigaya thought to himself with his own sigh.

Zaimokuza rubbed the tip of his nose and gave a laugh, glad that he'd finally been acknowledged. "Yes, my apologies. A good line happened to arise in my mind, so I had to give a voice to it that I might grasp its feel and the cadence of the words. I-"

"How much trouble would I get in for shoving a book down his throat so he can never speak again?" Kawasaki asked out loud as she folded her arms across her chest and opened her eyes that had been closed.

"I wouldn't say anything" Hikigaya mumbled.

Zaimokuza was confident of his talent…sadly, his talent was limited to talking big.

A moment later, Yukinoshita snapped her boo k shut loudly, making Zaimokuza jump slightly. "I thought an author was someone that created something. Have you ever created anything… anything worthwhile that others will care to read?"

"Ngaaagh!" Zaimokuza overreacted as he usually did by throwing back his heads as if something was stuck in his throat. His overreactions were always annoying, though on that day he seemed unusually confident and managed to recover quickly and cleared his throat. "You wont be able to say those things for long! I finally have it in my grasp! The Road to El Dorado!"

"So you haven't actually won anything or done anything worth praise" A certain blue haired girl responded. "What's with this guy?"

"Uh, n-no, not yet.. But once I f-finish my book, I'll be sure to win a prize almost instantly!" Zaimokuza gripped his fists confidently as if he definitely had it in the bag.

" _Seriously… what part of that remark contained anything the least bit praise worthy? If he's going to be like that, then I'll be sure to change the course of Japanese game development history with an RPG maker game"_ Hikigaya thought to himself as he shook his head at the sad excuse for a creator.

"Ha-ha! Listen now and be amazed! For the recent workplace future paper I wrote about my future career and I'm going to email the publisher I'm going to do the work place tour of next year and let them know about how my work will make me the next great author! You understand Hachiman!" Zaimokuza threw back his coat and put his hands on his hips as he grinned brightly and loudly exclaiming his thought process about his future.

"Like hell I do" Hikigaya groaned.

"Your wits have dulled my comrade! I will have my genius discovered by the publisher and that means I'll have developed a connection in the industry!"

"Your being waaay too over confident and optimistic about your chances. Your worse then an eighth grader that brags about knowing an older delinquent kid"

Of course as expected, Zaimokuza was no longer paying attention because he was too busy staring out the window while smirking and mumbling to himself. "…and the studio will be.. And she'll be played by… hehhehe…." creepy much?

"Creepy moron"

Hikigaya nodded in agreement. _"Even if Zaimokuza goes to a publisher, quality varies. Though I guess if the idiot believes that much in his future, it will be difficult to convince him otherwise"_

"I'll doubt they'll even read your email… it will be straight to the spam folder. Plus, once Hiratsuka sensei finds out your plan, she'll deny the workplace tour next year.."

"Why must you put down my dream? You make me sound as an unwinnable ant…but it matters not! For there are two other so-called nerds interested in a similar idea I have spoken to those two and we have decided that we will venture forth on the journey to the publisher or the tour next year! Those two are most certainly into the BL that is so much the rage these days. Even I paperless before their love of BL, so I had to remain silent while they gushed of it…"

"You should have made nice with your creepy kind…" Yukinoshita sighed, without even setting her eyes upon Zaimokuza. It was doubtful her suggestion was come to pass however. there are some things that people can not compromise on, not matter what.

"I forgot about the workplace future career paper thing was due" Kawasaki stated, crossing one long leg over the other. "Never thought about a workplace tour in 2nd year either"

"A workplace tour?" Yuigahama mused as she fiddled with a few strands of pink hair. Hikigaya peaked at her briefly and as soon as their eyes met, Yuigahama's face reddened, causing her to turn away. Her eyes began to dart around rapidly as she spoke again. "Um Hikki, where are you going on the workplace tour next year?"

"My house"

"Yeah, no. That's not going to happen for you" Yuigahama waved her hand back and forth in a dismissive way.

" _Can't surrender yet.. It's too early"_ Hikigaya thought, before an image of Hiratsuka sensei gut punching him, and Miura possibly hitting him too because she seemed just as ok with that as his teacher did, appeared. "Fine…guess I'll go wherever the other people I'm forcibly paired with wanna go"

"Why so passive, Hikki?"

"It's always the same…I get stuck with whoever's left at the end, taking away my voting rights" Hikigaya shrugged as he replied.

"Guess, I'll have to yank you into my group next year" Kawasaki stated, though she looked away while saying it and felt her cheeks heat up. "I m-mean if he doesn't find a group on his own… a-and if were in the same class still"

"S-so no never decided really" Yuigahama murmured, also looking away.

"Have you decided on where you'd like to go, Yuigahama?" Yukinoshita finally added to the conversation.

"Whatever's closest to my house"

"Your idea is just as bad as his"

"Don't lump me in with the likes of this idiot" Hikigaya protested. "My idea of doing a workplace tour of my house makes a lot of sense as it helps prepare me or my role of house husband. Where are you going, Yukinoshita? A police station? A court room? A BDSM club?"

" _Given her nature and personality I can easily picture her as a dominatrix"_ Hikigaya suddenly pictures Yukinoshita wearing a leather corset, leather panties, thigh high leather boots and holding a whip with a evil grin on her face.

Unfortunately, Hikigaya suddenly remembered there were two other girls in the room too and unintentionally imagined Kawasaki and Yuigahama in similar outfits. Yuigahama, he mused, would probably not be suited do to her strange personality and would probably too embarrassed to do anything dress in such a way, while he did think Kawasaki might look pretty good in a corset. _"No, those are bad thoughts.. Banish thee!"_

Yukinoshita had inched her chair farther away and covered herself as if worried Hikigaya would try something.

"You flatter yourself… I meant you had the sadistic personality and tendency to look down on people that would suit you to that" Hikigaya folded his arms before clearing his throat. "Anyways…what about Zaimokuza?…"

"W-what about him? I assumed we were done with that _thing_ over there" Yukinoshita managed to somewhat recover as she closed her book with a loud thump. "It's time to leave anyways, it seems"

"Yeah" Hikigaya nodded and stood up, grabbing his school bag as he did.

"H-Hikigaya.. I need to borrow you for something" Kawasaki stated, as she stood up as well, tossing her bag over her shoulder..

"Can't it wait?… the rest and relaxation of home is calling me" Hikigaya replied looking over at the blue haired girl.

"I guess it's not urgent, but it is a personal conversation" Was her reply, making Yukinoshita and Yuigahama both look at Kawasaki, making her uncomfortable.

" _Why is this thing so common now? Is it going to be this way every week?"_ Hikigaya mused to himself and he slumped his shoulders. "Fine.. We'll walk and talk"

Kawasaki nodded and followed Hikigaya out of the clubroom door, both glad to get away fro the awkwardness that just developed. It wasn't as though it was the fault of either of them though, a girl asking to talk to a guy in private usually conjured the wrong image, making the girl uncomfortable, even if it was nothing like what was implied and a guy would usually think the same thing.

It didn't help that it happened to two such awkward loners like Hikigaya and Kawasaki, if anything it only made it worse.

Minutes later, away from the judging eyes of the other two club members, Hikigaya and Kawasaki were walking through the main gate of the high school, though neither had yet spoken.

"So um… what did you want?" Hikigaya eventually took the initiative to break the silence.

"Oh uh, I was just wondering if you… if you w-wanted to go with me and see a m-movie" Kawasaki managed to say with a red face and a bit of stuttering that didn't suit her delinquent appearance. "Wait!… I didn't mean a date or anything! It's with my sister and me. Wait. That sounds even worse!"

Hikigaya have her a strange look and shook his head at his fellow awkward clubmate. "Try taking a deep breath and saying it slower"

"R-right" Kawasaki took a deep breath and thought about being more clear with her explanation before trying again. "I have a younger sister.. Keika and she won 4 free tickets to a movie of her choice at school… and I hoped, thought, wondered? wondered if you'd like to come with us…you could even bring your own sister too if you want"

" _A sister?"_ Hikigaya stopped and wondered what the sister of Saki Kawasaki would be like. Would she be a miniature Saki with the same slightly intimidating appearance, but a surprisingly shy and gentle personality? Or would she be the complete opposite of Saki? Either way would be interesting, though going to a movie with a girl would be … awkward.

"Did I mention the tickets include free medium drinks and popcorn?" Kawasaki interrupted his thoughts.

" _Free food? She knows my weakness"_ Hikigaya felt defeated already. "Um, w-when exactly?"

Kawasaki looked at Hikigaya as they resumed walking slowly down the sideway. She blushed a bit as she responded. "T-they expire in a week's time so the sooner the better.. May even t-tonight?"

"Um, I guess we can get it over with tonight" Hikigaya figure that it would be easier to do it right away rather then let anxiety build from knowing it wasn't for several days. Though that made it sound like they were going on a date. _"We aren't obviously.. Her sister and my sister will be there too you know"_

"Really?! You'll come with me?" Kawasaki lit up and moved in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Y-yeah"

She realized what she was doing and jumped back like he had been electrocuted, looking away with an embarrassed facial expression. _"She admittedly looks kind of cute doing that, now that I've seen it a few times. Not that you'll ever get me to say that out loud, even under oath"_

"S-so… I have to go and pick up Keika-chan at school.. So can we meet at Okina Jikan movies at say 6?" Kawasaki then said after claming herself again. "I'll t-text you when I get there with Keika-chan"

Hikigaya nodded and watched the somewhat bashful Kawasaki give a small smile to him before walking off.

He stood there for a moment and sighed heavily _. "This is regular thing isn't it? Every week I'm going to get dragged off to do something with girl? Am I just a unpaid male escort?"_

"Like, guess who, Hikigaya-kun" Said female voice as two soft hands covered his eyes from behind. "Should I give you a hint?"

He felt two soft things pushing against his back, so he quickly pulled away. "The moment you talked, I knew it was you Miura"

"Like, your no fun" She stood there shaking her head and crossing her arms. "So what are you doing here standing around?.. Waiting for a beautiful blond girl to come walk with you maybe?"

"Let me know if you see such a person" Hikigaya stated moments before getting lightly smacked. "Where's a police officer when you need them?"

"Your so mean sometimes, Hikigaya-kun" Though Miura didn't seem to put any weight behind her statement. "So do you wanna do something with me?.. What shall we do? The arcade? Maybe the movies?"

"Go with Hayama" Hikigaya groaned at her. "I'm already going to the movies"

"You are?.. By yourself or with someone?" She asked, squinting at him. "Is it a..girl?"

"What!? No.. obviously not" He declared a bit too loudly, realizing his mistake.

"Who is it?.. Yukinoshita? No, not that bitch. Yui-chan? Probably not" Miura said out loud, as she thought to herself before glaring at him with enough force to put Yukinoshita's glare to shame. "Kawasaki… it's Kawasaki isn't it?!"

"What?! N-none of your business, damn it" Hikigaya backed away from her. "Keep out of my business already"

"T-that's mean you know" Miura said, looking truly offended. "You can't just talk that way to a girl you know!… don't you have manners?"

"So it's ok to you get into my business?" Hikigaya asked in a calmer manner.

"I'll admit I was a bit out of line and whatever but.. You were wrong to yell at me too, you know"

"I guess… um. Sorry?" Hikigaya managed. He might not have liked Miura being so nosy, but he wasn't so cruel that liked yelling at girls, or seeing them cry… so he needed to nip it in the bud and move on.

"Sorry too…So.. Your going to the movies with Kawasaki?.. Is it a d-date?" Miura asked, though in a manner that made it seem like it was really difficult to say.

"No!.. I mean no.. her sister and my sister are going too" Hikigaya figured it was easier to just say it, rather then have her jump to conclusions. "Just as clubmates I guess"

"Oh ok… maybe I should tag along?" Miura looked over at him. "You wouldn't mind a fourth girl would you?"

" _Someone wanna strike me with lightning about now?"_ Hikigaya cringed as he tried to figure out away out if further Miura time. _"Maybe hit me with the Gum Gum Jet Bazooka?"_

"Um… not sure what to say here, to be honest" He finally said out loud.

"We'll.. Maybe we can go together another day" Miura replied sighing. "Maybe on Saturday?.. I'll text you on Saturday, since I know you'll either forget on purpose or by accident"

"Forgetting on purpose seems the better option" Hikigaya muttered to himself.

"You know what? I'll meet you at the movies later, what time?" Miura suddenly asked, appearing less then an inch from Hikigaya's face, startling him.

"What?!"

"I like just wanna make sure that Kawasaki behaves that's all" Miura folded her arms under her boobs. "Besides, you make it sound like you don't like hanging out with me"

"Ehh… if I say I don't can I leave yet?" Hikigaya sighed, knowing the answer already.

Miura shook her head at him, before lowering her arms. "No… cause I can tell you don't mean it.. So what time are we meeting anyways?"

Eventually, Miura managed to get the time out of Hikigaya though he fought tooth and nail to not. Afterwards, he made his way home, slumped over the entire time even as he reached the door of his house and made his way inside.

"Onii-chan… oh.. You ok?" His sister Komachi asked as she sat on the sofa, looking over at Hikigaya. "Sniff, sniff. I smell… trouble related to a girl?"

"No comment, miss press secretary"

"So I'm right. I figured as much, since my female instincts told me so" Komachi walked over and pulled Hikigaya over to the sofa, sitting him down. "So is it related to Miura-neechan?"

"Don't call her that.. And sorta" Hikigaya sat back, sinking into the couch. "Kawasaki invited you and me to go to the movies with her and her younger sister tonight…"

"I'm sensing a but with Miura's name on it?"

"Yeah… Miura found out because she's nosey and insisted on going with us" Hikigaya replied, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling. "I swear it's the reverse of middle school where no girls willingly associated with me.. Now I have several girls around me all the time and I wish they weren't"

"Don't be like that, Onii-chan" Komachi put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Miura seems ok most of the time and having a beautiful girl go out of her way to be around you is a good thing.. And if you have several then all the better, you might get a girlfriend yet! Maximum Komachi points!"

"Now.. Go get changed for the movie and I'll make you an awesome after school snack" Komachi jumped to her feet, revealing her outfit being nothing more then t-shirt and underwear.

"What have I said about wearing pants?" Was Hikigaya's only comment that earned him a shrug in reply.

Hikigaya was pulled back to his feet by Komachi. "Go on then… go get changed, Onii-chan"

A few hours later, Hikigaya and Komachi left the house and headed to the met Kawasaki and her sister at the movie theater a short ways away. Hikigaya chose a simple outfit of jeans, shirt and a hooded sweatshirt while Komachi wore a purple miniskirt, yellow tank top and matching yellow paperboy hat.

Komachi happily hummed a song as they rode atop Hikigaya's bike, with his sister sitting behind him as usual. "So what movie are we seeing, Onii-chan? A horror movie? A action movie? A romantic comedy? Or maybe a children's movie for Kawasaki-chan's sister?"

"No idea.. Didn't think to ask, to be honest" Hikigaya concentrated on peddling, though he was curious about the choice of movie as well. The thought had never crossed his mind, though he expected it was because he was too freaked out by Kawasaki at the time.

After riding a few blocks Hikigaya saw the theater in sight, and peddled a bit faster so they arrived a minute later, coming to a stop near the entrance. He had no idea when Kawasaki was coming though and was almost tempting to text her, but bad experiences with texting a few girls at middle school had made him second guess the idea.

Fortunately, he heard a voice get his attention and it belonged to Kawasaki who was standing there dressed in a dark blue tracksuit top that was open, a black tank top, blue denim shorts, black leggings, and white sneakers. Next to her a was short girl that looked very similar to Kawasaki in some ways.

The short girl had the same blue color hair that was in pigtails and the same purple colored eyes. She was dressed in a short red dress with black sleeves, white sneakers and a white jacket that was unzipped.

"Hikigaya.. And your sister?" Kawasaki asked, walking over to them holding the small girl's hand.

"Yeah. This is Komachi" Hikigaya nodded to her before looking at the short blue haired girl. "Is that your sister?"

"Yes. This is Keika-chan" Kawasaki said proudly. "Keika-chan, this is Hikigaya, the guy I've mentioned few times"

"Um, hey there Keika" Hikigaya nodded with a small smile, though kept it small to stop it from looking creepy as it usually did. "Nice to meetcha"

"Hi, Ha-chan" Keiki smiled brightly at him. "Sa-chan talks about you a lot"

"K-Keika-chan! Kawasaki blushed heavily. "It's not like that… you'll give the wrong impression"

"S-so are we ready to see a movie then?" Hikigaya changed the subject quickly.

"Right.. Sure" Kawasaki nodded back, fighting her blush down. "Hope you don't mind that it's a Animal Crossing movie…the second one"

"So… lets go inside then?" Hikigaya hoped that if they went inside fast enough Miura wouldn't see them there and leave. "Don't wanna stand out side all day"

"Alright" Kawasaki nodded, pulling out the vouchers for the free tickets and concessions.

Just the four reached the door of the theater however, a familiar voice stopped them and Hikigaya silently cursed. "Hikigaya-kun!"

"M-Miura?" Kawasaki exclaimed, blinking rapidly in surprise. "Why are _you_ here?"

Miura looked over at Hikigaya for a moment before looking at Kawasaki. "Hikigaya-kun didn't say?.. I'm here to watch a movie with you four"

"What?"

To be continued

Please read, enjoy and review.. I'll answer any questions you send in a review if you have a account. See you again soon with the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Story update

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated the "My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU"/ "My Teen Romantic Comedy Youth is Wrong As I Expected" story in a long time.. It's not that I haven't wanted to and I even started the next chapter a while back.. But I'm been focused on drawing comics for submissions to jumpstart my comic book career… because of that, I don't really have the time to commit to doing that and new chapters for this story at the same time, as much as I enjoyed it and had ideas for it.

I might be able to while waiting to hear back from places but I have another avenue in the form of uploading my comics online for exposure for a little of but of ad revenue while I wait for responses from publishers. I love writing and doing stories on fan fiction and glad people like what I've written, but I love drawing even more and drawing comics for a living is more important to me. Hope you understand. If any one is interested in continuing this story or restarting it, let me know. I'm willing to send you the page or two I have of the incomplete chapter if you want it a well..

Thanks for reading, wish me luck J


End file.
